Demon Issues
by PythonSnake55
Summary: Sam has been out of the pit for 10 months now, soul and all. Problem is, he's still being harassed and abused by an enraged demon loyal to Lucifer. Nightly. Sam NEEDS to kill him, before he's driven mad. Problem is no one knows how to get to him, except maybe one demon. Sam and Castiel finally capture him, but is this fierce demon, named Dean, as evil as the rumors say? *Wincest*
1. Chapter 1

-Rated MA for unrelated wincest, swearing, sexual abuse and rape.

-This is my very first story so feel free to leave constructive criticism!

-Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>Sam took another sip of his beer, his nerves settling a bit. The hunter had just captured a demon with help from the angel Castiel. It had been hard, damn hard. The son of a bitch was strong. If it wouldn't have been for Cas knocking him out using his angel mojo Sam wasn't sure they would've captured him. Now Sam was trying to get the courage to go in the interrogation room where the demon was stored.<p>

Normally he'd be indifferent, his nerves not a problem, but the reason why he needed to get information from this demon still gave him nightmares. Horrible, sheets soaked with sweat, wake up screaming nightmares. Sam sighed and took another sip of his beer, his anxiety lessening again, he HAD to do this. It was his only lead, his only way of finding the fucker that was making his life a living hell, literally, making him consider... No, he couldn't think about that now. He stood and slowly walked through the bunker, towards the room where all his answers hopefully waited.

Dean woke suddenly, confused about why he was sitting in a chair. "What the hell..." He said gruffly. Then he remembered. Damn hunters! He had been sitting in a bar, chatting up the hot female bartender, when suddenly he felt someone touch his shoulder and he was transported here, to this massive place. A hideout for the hunter probably. The asshole had a damn angel helping him, otherwise he would've never caught Dean. Angels were the only things able to subdue him, knock him out with one touch. Freakin angels!

Although, by the looks of things this hunter obviously had no idea just how powerful a demon Dean was. He was sitting in a wooden chair with engraved handcuffs on his wrists, the chair sat smack in the middle of a devils trap. Poor clueless hunter!

The dumb ass had no idea that none of this crap worked on Dean since he wasn't a human possessed by a demon, he WAS the demon. His soul, his blood, every skin cell was pure demon. Well, kinda. He was half demon, half human. He had been born that way, as far as he knew he was the only one which was probably why the hunter had put all this useless crap on him. The hunter had no clue they were useless.

He smirked as he decided to let things play out, maybe have a little fun with the hunter, before he escaped. He needed to know why he had been captured anyway, depending on the reason he may have to kill the hunter. He didn't enjoy killing people like most demons, he was still part human after all, but he also didn't enjoy being harassed.

Shit like this could get old real damn quick if this guy was gonna be a stalker. He rolled his eyes and sighed in boredom, slouching in his chair. Where was the damn guy anyway? Dean had been awake for around half an hour already. Just as he was contemplating making some noise to let the hunter know he was awake he heard footsteps and smiled, laughing to himself. This was gonna be fun.

* * *

><p>Sam opened the door slowly, his beer still in hand. He kept his gaze on the floor timidly as he walked through the room to the small table with his equipment, cursing himself for being a coward. He knew better than this but couldn't help himself. The trauma he had been through with Lucifer in the pit had changed him in ways that he hated. Of course, it didn't help that Lucifer's pet was tormenting him in his sleep with nightmares of... He went rigid as he felt a wave of anxiety and took a big swig from his beer.<p>

He exhaled and set it on the table next to the instruments of torture in front of him. He could feel the demons eyes on him, damn thing was probably sensing his weakness. Perhaps he should've let Cass do this... No. He needed to do this. This was his problem, not Castiel's. He picked up his demon killing knife and turned towards the demon, hesitantly meeting his eyes, "Where is Zepar?" He asked softly. At least he didn't flinch and his voice didn't shake at the name of his tormentor.

Dean stared sharply at the hunter, the guy was the most nervous hunter he'd probably ever seen. Interesting. "What the hell do you want with Zepar?" The demon Zepar was annoying at best to Dean but he hadn't done anything to warrant killing him. Yet.

Sam couldn't help himself, he turned away and flinched as the demon in the chair spoke the name, hoping the demon hadn't noticed. "None of your business. Where is he?" He demanded strongly, pissed with himself that he showed weakness during a frickin interrogation!

Dean narrowed his eyes. He had seen the flinch. Huh. "Maybe I'll tell you if you tell me why you want him." He said, his eyes watching the hunters every move. Why was the hunter so nervous, he wondered? For all he knew Dean was helpless, yet the hunter was wary and jumpy. Interesting.

Sam turned sharply and glared at the demon, letting his anger take hold. Anger was better than weakness. "Tell me or I'll hurt you, black eyes!" He snapped, placing the demon killing knife inches from the demons face.

Dean smirked at the hunters turn of pace. This was better, this he understood. "You can try, bitch, but I can't promise to play nice if you do."

Sam winced at the word bitch, forcing his rush of anxiety at the triggering word to turn to anger. He stabbed the demon in the shoulder with the knife. "Where... Is... Zepar?" Sam snarled through his teeth.

* * *

><p>Dean gritted his teeth and inhaled as his eyes turned black, that knife fucking hurt! He glanced at the writing on it. What the hell? It could kill demons, kill him. Shit! He broke through the cuffs and grabbed the knife handle, yanking it out of his shoulder.<p>

Fuck, that hurt! He threw the hunter against the wall using his demon powers. He repaired his shoulder quickly as he looked over the knife and smirked up at the taller hunter, "Playtimes over, bitch." He said, humor in his strong voice as his eyes turned back to normal color.

Sam gasped as he was thrown against the wall, his feet no longer touching the floor. He tried to move, fighting as hard as he could, but failed. He shied at the word bitch and cursed himself. Of all the times to show weakness! Shit, what was this thing?! "What the hell... What are you?!" He gasped.

Dean smirked as the hunter flinched and spoke with fear in his eyes. He walked slowly to the hunter and lowered him until his feet laid flat on the floor. As he reached the hunter he got in his space, his face a few inches away. He smirked and let his eyes turn black again as he said, "Your worse nightmare... Bitch."

Sam could feel goosebumps of fear raise on his arms at the close proximity of the demon. He shuddered in fear, throwing his head to the side as the demon said the word bitch again. Sam gasped softly at his black eyes. He was screwed, so damn screwed! Castiel wasn't due back until tomorrow. He was stuck here with this demon until then, at his mercy. "Shit" he breathed softly.

Dean laughed quietly at the hunter, his eyes still black, "Oh don't say that baby. We can have tons of fun before I leave. You really shouldda asked around a bit before you captured me. Your mistake, my fun." He said, smiling at the hunter.

Sam cowered and tensed. No no no, this couldn't happen again! His breath rate picked up as he found a burst of courage and looked into the demons eyes, "What are you?" He asked softly.

Dean could see the fear in the hunters eyes as he spoke, could see his weakness. "I'm the son of a demon and a human, dumb ass." He smirked cockily.

* * *

><p>Sam's eyes widened a fraction. He had only heard rumors of such a creature. Now he knew why nothing had worked to hold the demon. "Fuck." He breathed softly, realizing just how screwed he was.<p>

Dean, with a flip of his hand, turned the hunter around in the blink of an eye, his face pressed against the wall. He tucked the demon killing knife behind his back in his belt and slowly pressed himself against the hunter, letting him feel his hard on. Before he left he had to be sure the guy was intimidated enough to leave him alone. He wouldn't hurt him, just spook him. Damn this was gonna be fun, the hunter was hot. Annoying, but hot.

"You read my mind pretty boy.", He breathed softly into the hunters ear as his hands snaked up the hunters rib cage roughly. Damn, the guy was hard, yet soft. Too bad he was a hunter, otherwise they might actually have some fun. Consensual fun, of course. Despite his now black eyes, Dean wasn't like other demons. He had never raped anybody, never would, and wouldn't be touching the hunter now if he didn't need to make sure the hunter would leave him be. It was either this or kill him. Dean chose this.

Sam's breath whooshed out of him as he was quickly flipped around. He suddenly felt the demon behind him, his erection pressed against him. Sam's anxiety quickly began to build, his heart racing in fear. This felt all too familiar to him. He squeezed his eyes shut as the demon ran his hands roughly over his ribs and up his six pack and chest. He whimpered softly as sweat started pouring down his face and body in fear.

Dean ran his hands down the hunters chest, feeling his abs and stomach, before running one hand over the hunters ass. He squeezed one ass cheek as he released the hunters body from his demonic hold. He raised the hunters arms above his head with one strong hand, his body pressed hard against him, "Damn, you are one fine piece of ass, boy." He groaned into the hunters ear.

Sam gasped and winced as he felt the demon grab his ass. He felt himself relieved from the demons hold only to quickly have his arms forced above his head, the demon holding both wrists in one strong hand. Sam tried to yank his arms out of the demons hold and flung his head back, going for a head butt, his eyes wild with fear and desperation.

* * *

><p>Dean felt the hunter struggle and chuckled as the man threw his head back in a pathetic attempt to head butt him. Dean grabbed the hunters head in one hand, the mans wrists in his other hand, and slammed his head into the wall. "Nice try baby. You ain't gettin away that easy."<p>

Dean ground his hips into the hunters ass and slowly brought his hand down the hunters neck, back, and snaked his hand over the hunters soft stomach before grabbing the hunters crotch. The demon chuckled when he felt the hunter was semi hard through his jeans. "This feel good boy? You gonna tell all your hunter friends about how a demon got you up?" Dean chuckled again.

Sam couldn't think, couldn't breathe, his head hurt and for a second he saw stars. He whimpered and jumped as the demon groped him. "Stop, don't do this! You don't h-have to do this!" He stuttered pathetically, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

Dean smirked and slowly stroked the hunters crotch, making him hard. "Oh I know. I WANT to, baby. You captured me, you were gonna torture me. Kill me. I could be doing much worse than makin you my bitch." He bit the hunters shoulder hard enough to leave marks.

Sam whimpered as he felt himself get hard. His damn body was betraying him, yet again. He shied at the demons words and tensed as the demon bit him, whining softly at the pain which only made his traitorous body get harder. He couldn't contain his emotions anymore as he started shaking violently, tears falling out of his fear filled eyes.

He felt his legs weaken and buckle as he fell to his knees on the floor and stayed there, his forehead against the wall. His hands stayed above his head, resting on it. He stayed there, shivering violently, tears quietly falling out of his eyes as he waited for the demon to finish what he started.

Dean felt the hunter start shaking and took a step back, ready to halt another struggle or attack as he felt the hunter drop himself. Except... The hunter stayed on the ground, on his knees. What the hell? Dean stared at the hunter with a confused expression on his face.

It was odd enough when the hunter begged him but this was just... He couldn't come up with the right word. "Uh, hey dude. What the hell are you doin?" He asked with a slight laugh in his voice as he touched the mans shoulder.

Sam cowered and jerked away from the contact reflexively, a sob escaping him. He was so damn pathetic. He should've known better than to do this. He should've taken Castiel's offer and let him do the interrogation. Now it was gonna happen to him again because he was too weak, too pathetic. Lucifer was right, he was useless. Good for one thing only, and this was it. Being a demons whore. A demons bitch.

He couldn't contain his tears as he mentally tore himself apart, another sob escaped his lips. "Just get it over with," he cried softly, "All I ask is that when you're done... You kill me." He ended on a whisper, tears running down his cheeks.

Dean's eyes widened a bit as the man started sobbing. The hunters words ran through him and he stepped back in shock, his eyes flickering back to normal color. "Kill you? What the hell... I'm not gonna do shit to you!" He raised his voice as he spoke, still in a bit of shock. What the hell was going on with this guy?!

Sam finally raised his head and glanced back at the demon, "Yeah right, like you weren't working up to r-r-raping me. Just get it over with, I can't take it anymore." He sobbed.

Dean stared at the hunter as he took a few steps back, giving the man some space to hopefully show he wouldn't hurt him. Dean had to admit, he was kinda hurt at the accusation. Yeah he had screwed with the guy, but only because he didn't want to kill him!

"I ain't gonna hurt you, okay? And I damn sure ain't gonna kill you!" Dean glared and snapped at the guy, his weakness making Dean uncomfortable. He wasn't good with shit like this.

* * *

><p>Sam turned around and sat on the ground, holding his legs to his chest, his back pressed against the wall. He stared at the floor in front on him as his mind started to shut everything out as a reaction to the stress. Sam let himself fall into the peaceful feeling of his mind shutting down, wishing he was anywhere but here. He barely heard the demons words and felt a pang of disappointment as the demon said said he wouldn't kill him. Of course, with Sam's shitty luck he would capture the one demon in the world that wouldn't delight in killing a hunter!<p>

Dean stared intently at the hunter, watching as his eyes went from fear filled to blank. Maybe dead would be a better word. Dean snapped his fingers at the hunter a few time, "Hey, dude. You in there?" He said questioningly. "HEY!" He shouted, the hunter gave no reaction. "Well this is just friggin great." He said softly to himself. He slowly walked up to the guy and touched him. The man didn't shy away like usual. "Hey bitch, you home?" He said gruffly, looking for the usual flinching reaction.

"Shit." He snapped as he got no reaction. Dean looked around the room and walked to the door, opened it and looked out. Were there other hunters here? The angel, maybe? This kid needed somebody. "Hey, I think I broke your buddy." He shouted down the hall, listening to the echo, "Anybody here?" He shouted louder. "Shit." He snapped to himself as he got no answer after a few minutes.

He looked back at the hunter, who was still off in la la land. He considered leaving him here but quickly decided against it. This was his fault and the human side of him felt damn awful that he had done this. "SHIT!" He yelled to himself. He walked up to the hunter and gently slapped his face. After getting no reaction he picked him up, the guy was heavier than he looked.

Dean carried him through the house until he found a bedroom and laid the hunter on the bed. He glanced around the room, noticing how blank it was. It resembled a hotel room, no photos or anything. Typical hunter. He strolled back through the house until he found a wooden chair. He grabbed it and brought it back in the room.

He shut the bedroom door and placed the chair in the corner of the room near the door. He pulled the demon knife out from his belt and leaned back in the chair as he looked it over. "Where in the hell did you get this, hunter?" He asked softly, mostly to himself since the hunter was still 'gone'. He looked at the man on the bed as he tucked the knife back in his belt.

As Dean sat there waiting for the hunter to wake up he tried think of why the hunter would act like he did, well was. He thought back to a bar he had gone to a few years back, there had been this one woman that had acted a lot like this hunter. She had been nervous all night, glancing over her shoulder like she was expecting someone to walk up behind her and kill her. Dean knew she hadn't been a demon, he could sense his kind, but he still kept an eye on her.

As the night went on a male patron drunkenly placed a hand on her shoulder and she had flipped out, screaming, shaking, crying, just like the hunter except she gave more of a show. After an ambulance arrived she kept saying she was sorry, that she had PTSD from being... No damn way. Dean snapped out of the memory and looked sharply at the hunter. Had he been... No. No way. Could he?

Dean got up and walked to the hunter, staring him in his still 'gone' dead eyes, "Were you... Raped?" He asked softly, horror in his voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3 will be posted on Wednesday.

Feel Free to leave constructive criticism!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sam could feel himself being moved and placed on something soft, a bed maybe? He heard movement, a door shut, and a soft voice. He couldn't make out the words but the voice was familiar. He heard footsteps and saw legs in front on his face as he started to come out of his 'episode', as he called them. They happened whenever he was heavily triggered.<p>

He slowly blinked and moved his head to see who was standing in front of him. When he saw the demons face his eyes widened and he scrambled to the right, away from the demon, jumping off the bed. His back hit the wall and he trembled. "Don't hurt me, I'm sorry I stabbed you. Please, don't hurt me." He begged, panic in his soft voice.

Dean took a step back as the hunter freaked out again. He raised his hands slightly, palms out. "I'm not gonna hurt you, hunter. Take it easy, okay?" He said softly as he slowly walked to the foot of the bed. Sam backed away from the demon until he hit another wall. He realized he had backed himself in a corner and cursed his stupidity. He pulled out a hunting knife and held it at his side, ready to stab the demon if he came at him. He knew it was useless but it was better than nothing, right?

Dean stopped walking towards the hunter and dropped his hands. He glanced at the hunting knife. The man must be terrified to resort to pulling out a useless knife as protection. That knife wouldn't even hurt Dean. Wouldn't even tickle him. "I said I'm not gonna hurt you, hunter." He said gruffly.

* * *

><p>Sam gulped, his body tense. "You expect me to believe you?" He snapped, eyeing the demon warily. Dean kept eye contact with the hunter as he slowly backed away towards his chair in the corner and sat in it. He and the hunter eyed each other quietly for a few minutes.<p>

Dean spoke first, "What's your name, anyway?"

Sam glared at the demon, his knife giving him some courage, "Why the hell do you wanna know, demon?"

Dean smirked at the hunters sudden backbone and answered "Because I'm sick of calling you boy. I could call you bitch if you don't wanna give me your name." Dean knew it was a low blow but he was annoyed now. He just wanted the mans name for hell's sake.

Sam winced and lowered his gaze meekly. "It's Sam." He replied quietly. He suddenly felt pissed at himself as he glared at the floor. He hated that he was so submissive towards this demon, but he couldn't help it.

Dean saw the fear in Sam's eyes turn to sadness, then anger and he regretted using the word bitch against him. "Sam. I'm Dean Winchester by the way." He watched the hunter for any reaction to his name.

Sam's eyes widened, his gaze snapped up and he locked eyes with the demon, "You don't mean..." He breathed, his anxiety revving up again.

"Yeah, I do mean THE Dean Winchester." Dean replied gruffly.

He knew he had a reputation but it still pissed him off when he saw the fear in Sam's eyes in reaction to his name. Dean killed bad things, hunters included if they went rogue, but hunters never considered the rap sheet of their own kind. They just freaked out and took revenge.

Sam gulped and pressed himself against the wall. Holy shit had he fucked up! Dean Winchester the demon was known for his vicious killing of all things supernatural, demons and hunters included. "Shit, I'm sorry. I'm so d-damn sorry." Sam stuttered, suddenly not caring that he showed weakness. His breathing became slightly labored as he realized that he had pissed off and tortured the strongest demon in America, maybe even the world!

* * *

><p>Dean sighed sadly as he heard the panic in the hunters words. "Relax, Sam. I'm not pissed, okay? Don't pass out on me again. That kinda freaked me out the first time."<p>

Sam kept himself pressed against the wall, forcing his breathing to slow. The demon hadn't threatened him yet, there was no reason to panic he told himself. He silently berated himself for being such a pansy.

He looked the demon in the eye, "If you're not gonna hurt me then why are you still here?"

Dean looked at him, regret creeping into his eyes. "I couldn't leave you here alone like that. I didn't know you were gonna pass out if I... Did what I did." His gaze became hard and snapped back to Sam, "Remind me again why you and your angel buddy kidnapped me?" He said sharply, his irritation returning.

Sam lowered his gaze in capitulation. "I needed some information on the demon named Zepar. Mainly where to find him." Sam said quietly, the demons sharp annoyance making him nervous again.

Dean softened his gaze and voice at Sam's fear. "Why do you want to find Zepar?"

Sam tensed and swallowed, his anxiety creating a lump in his throat. He couldn't speak of the abuse he suffered nightly from Zepar, he just couldn't. Even though it was only in his dreams the abuse was still traumatizing and felt so damn real. He stayed silent, hoping the demon wouldn't get cross at his refusal to answer.

* * *

><p>Dean watched as Sam became more anxious. He wondered what the demon could've done to cause such... Wait a sec... "Did Zepar rape you?" Dean blurted out without thinking. He immediately regretted his words as Sam tensed and started hyperventilating.<p>

Dean stood up and walked towards Sam. He stopped when he was five feet away from the panicked hunter, "Hey Sam, relax dude. I shouldn't have said that, okay? Breathe with me." Dean inhaled and exhaled slowly as Sam's panic filled gaze locked with his.

Sam's breaths slowed to match Dean's and after a few minutes his panic attack stopped in its tracks, for the first time ever. Usually once they started he had to ride them out, like a sickness. Sam glanced at the demon, ashamed that he had once again shown weakness and surprised that the demon had stopped his panic attack.

"T-thanks." He stuttered. He noticed how close the demon was and shivered. The demon knew his greatest weaknesses now, Sam knew it was only a matter of time before the demon found a reason to use them against him. Again.

Dean, seeing Sam's sudden tension, backed up a couple steps. "No problem." Dean eyed the hunting knife in Sam's hand, reminding him of the demon killing knife the hunter had used on him. He slowly backed to his chair and sat down again. He pulled the demon knife from his belt and stared at it. "Where did you get this?" He asked Sam, his voice low and hard.

* * *

><p>Sam winced at Dean's question and looked away. He didn't answer, unsure of what would come from this conversation. He knew the demon had to be mad that a hunter had a weapon that could kill him.<p>

Dean's gaze shot up, his eyes hard. He had to know where the hunter had gotten this weapon. "Where... Did you get... This knife?" He asked softly, his voice clipped as anger filled him, along with a bit of worry. He had to know where this knife came from and if others knew about it. Mainly other hunters.

Sam averted his gaze to the floor again, not answering. He wasn't sure what would piss the demon off more, the fact that Sam wasn't talking or the fact that a knife existed that could kill him.

Dean slowly rose from the chair and leisurely strolled towards Sam, his gaze on the knife. He stopped when he sensed Sam's breathe rate rising in apprehension. He lowered his gaze to meet Sam's, who was still staring at the floor in submission. "Sam, I said I'm not gonna hurt you and I meant it. Mean it. But I need to know where you got this knife and if any other hunters know about it." Dean said gently.

Sam licked his lips and swallowed, his mouth feeling dry. "A demon named Ruby gave it to me. I don't think other hunters know about it." Sam said softly.

Dean smirked at the memory of that conniving bitch, Ruby. He had been glad to hear of her death. She had pissed him off and betrayed him on more than one occasion. He had only been irritated that he hadn't gotten to kill her himself.

It dawned on him then... "Did you kill Ruby?" Dean asked curiously.

Sam swallowed again, unsure how the demon would react to the news. He kept quiet.

Dean sighed, Sam's fear of him depressing him a bit. "Sam, I PROMISED I wouldn't hurt you and I meant it, okay? Now tell me, did you kill Ruby?"

Sam sighed nervously, "Yes."

Dean smirked, "Nice." Sam looked at him, confusion on his face. At Sam's look he explained, "I hated that evil bitch." He realized his mistake as Sam shied, his gaze returning to the floor.

Dean backed up a couple steps and groaned, pissed at himself for forgetting. "Sorry Sam, I forgot. You okay?"

Sam peeked at the demon quizzically. "I'm fine." Sam said quietly.

* * *

><p>Dean glanced around, "You hungry?" He asked, hearing Sam's stomach growl.<p>

Sam nodded, silently wondering where this was going.

Dean tossed the demon knife on the bed as he turned and walked to the kitchen to make sandwiches.

Sam quietly watched him leave and grabbed the demon knife as soon as Dean left the room. He wondered why the demon would let him have the knife back. Sam walked slowly to the kitchen, knife in hand. The demon was a damn fool to give the knife back to him.

Dean could hear Sam breathing as he stood at the entrance to the kitchen. He had given the knife back as a test, wondering if the kid would try to kill him now that the demon had called a truce. He stayed aware of his surroundings as he finished making the two sandwiches and glanced back at Sam. "Foods ready." He placed the paper plates with sandwiches on the kitchen table and started eating his. As he chewed he watched Sam, wondering what he would do.

"You gonna eat? I know you're hungry. I can hear your stomach growling." Sam stiffened as he stood at the kitchen door with half of his body hidden behind the wall, the knife in his hand hidden from the demons view. He was hungry, but there's no way he'd trust a demon to make his food. He wasn't born yesterday.

He quickly came up with a plan. "Yeah, sure." He answered. He quietly stashed the knife in its holster before he cautiously walked in the kitchen and over to his plate. He picked up his plate as he reached for the knife. Sam pulled the knife out and lunged for the demon, dropping the plate of food on the floor.

Dean saw the attack coming and threw Sam against the wall using his demon mojo, holding him there. He strolled over to Sam as he ate his sandwich. Stopping a couple feet in front of the hunter, he casually looked him over. "I really wish you wouldn't have done that." Dean said calmly, taking another bite of his sandwich.

Sam tensed and threw his gaze to the floor in submission, his breathing increasing as he waited for the demons anger to erupt.

Dean finished his sandwich, wiped his hands on his pants and took the demon knife from Sam. "You'll get this back when you learn how to play nice." Dean stated sarcastically. He snapped his fingers and Sam landed on his feet. Dean tucked the knife in his belt on his right side and glanced at Sam's sandwich, which was strewn all over the floor. He looked at Sam, "I'll make you another one."

Sam glared at the demon as a flash of rage came over him. "Fuck you black eyes, I can make my own damn sandwich!" As Sam's anger left him at the outburst he went rigid and took a step away, waiting for the demon to lash out at him.

Dean glared at him and backed away, "Fine pissy ass, last time I make shit for you." He growled and stormed off.

Sam watched him leave, relieved and confused at the same time. Why had the demon not hit him?

* * *

><p>Dean glared at nothing as he walked through the place, pissed at himself for losing his temper with Sam. It was totally understandable that the hunter would lash out at Dean. The kid was bouncing between being scared shitless and being pissed off. Didn't stop Dean from feeling a little hurt though. Dean figured the guy probably had PTSD or something. Zepar had obviously raped the poor guy, odd behaviour for Zepar but not out of the question. After all, deep down Zepar was your average demon, high class or not.<p>

The thought of Sam's terrified reaction when Dean blurted the question pissed him off. What Dean didn't get was why Zepar was going after the hunter to begin with. It wasn't his usual style. As Dean found a black couch and sat on it, he thought about the issue further. Zepar usually went after married chicks, not lone male hunters. The demon was a duke of hell, what would he want with a hunter anyway?

Sam grabbed himself a granola bar, ate it and cautiously followed the demon, wondering if he was still in the house. He found the demon sitting on the couch and watched him. After a few minutes he slowly stepped in the demons line of sight. Dean looked up at him.

"Why are you still here?" Sam asked timidly.

Dean stared at the man, thinking. "You wanna find Zepar right? Kill him?" Dean asked.

Sam stared at him warily, "Yeah, why?"

Dean nodded and slowly stood up so as not to frighten the hunter. "I'm gonna help you find and kill the prick." Dean stated firmly.

Sam narrowed his eyes, "Why would you help me? I'm not giving you anything in return. You're not getting my damn soul!"

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed, "Sam, when the hell are you gonna realize that I ain't like other demons? I'm only half demon, remember? I'm still part human. I don't do deals or collect souls." Dean stated firmly, irritation in his voice.

Sam took a step back and looked the demon over, "You expect me to trust you because you say so? I'm not stupid, demon. I know of the hunters you've killed. I'd be an idiot to trust you!" He said, his voice raising in anger.

Dean clenched his jaw and let out a frustrated sigh, "I know we didn't get off on the right foot, Sam, but I'm trying here. And my name is Dean, not 'demon'. Use it." He snapped gruffly. "As for the hunters, I had my reasons for why I killed them, just like you have your reasons for wanting Zepar dead."

Sam glared at him, his anger returning in full force, "What noble reason could you possibly have for killing hunters, DEAN?!"

Dean glared at him, "Because those hunters had gone rogue and were killing civilians! Innocent people Sam! You cool with that? 'Cause I sure as hell ain't!"

Sam rolled his eyes at the demon, "Oh I'm sure you're a regular super demon, out saving the world from evil hunters! Bullshit! You kill hunters because you're a black eyed piece of shit, DEAN! A demon! Half or not you still have demon blood running through you, you're an evil son of a bitch just like the rest of them!" Sam snarled at Dean.

Dean glared at the hunter, his jaw clenched. He slowly stalked Sam as he growled "If I'm so damn evil then why did I take care of you after you went all catatonic, huh? I could've killed you, raped you, tortured you, but I didn't. I DIDN'T SAM! Think about that!" Dean yelled and stormed back into the kitchen, away from Sam. It was irrational, but as Dean leaned on his arms against the counter he felt hurt from Sam's words. Not that he'd admit it.

Yeah, he screwed up in the beginning, but he was trying to fix it. As usual the fact that he was half demon was all anyone would see. Demons hated and mocked him for being half human and humans, well hunters, wanted him dead for being half demon. Dean just couldn't win. He found some tequila in a cupboard and poured himself a shot.


	3. Chapter 3

I decided to post this chapter a day early. Next chapter will be posted on Friday.

Constructive criticism welcome!

Enjoy!

WARNING: Zepar the demon makes his first appearance here, and he ain't friendly!

* * *

><p>Sam watched the demon leave, his words ringing through Sam's mind. The demon was right. He could've done so much worse to Sam. He tensed and shivered at the thought.<p>

The demon's... Dean's... words made no sense to Sam. Was what he said about the hunters true? Were they actually killing innocent people? He'd have to ask Cas, the angel would know. He'd be here in a few hours.

That was when he realized the time. He had been... He didn't really know what to call it, with the demon... Dean... All night. It was now 2 am. Sam had started interrogating the dem... Dean... Around 6 pm yesterday. He suddenly realized how tired he was. He couldn't go to sleep though, he still wasn't convinced about Dean being a 'good' demon. He decided to join him in the kitchen. What else was there to do right now anyway?

Sam found Dean drinking his tequila and a flash of anger ran through him. The damn demon had drank half of his brand new bottle of Sauza tequila!"What the hell dem... Uh, Dean? I just bought that!"

Dean glanced up at him and smirked, "I just got started Sammy." It took more alcohol to get Dean drunk than it did a human. Right now he was barely feeling a buzz. Dean filled a shot glass half way and slid it towards Sam before filling one to the brim for himself and downing it.

Sam narrowed his eyes at Dean, he couldn't help the apprehension he felt towards accepting food or drink from the demon. After all, he was still a stranger. And a demon.

Dean glanced at the shot glass before glaring up at Sam. "You too good to drink with me, too?" He snapped in frustration.

Sam sighed and turned the chair so it was facing Dean before he sat down. "What's your game, here?" Sam asked intently.

Dean rolled his eyes and down another shot, "Would you stop worrying and drink the damn shot Samantha?! I'm not gonna do anything!" Dean snapped. He was getting sick of Sam's crap. He hadn't hurt the guy and was tired of Sam making him feel like shit. He did a fine job of that on his own, he didn't need the hunters help.

* * *

><p>Sam warily picked up the shot glass, eyeing Dean carefully. Seeing nothing that pointed to this being an attempt to drug him he downed the shot. He exhaled as the familiar burn slid down his throat and into his stomach, giving him a warm feeling.<p>

Dean smirked and snorted a laugh as Sam made a girly face at the strong taste of the drink. Sam glared at him, "Shut up. And don't call me Samantha, asshole." He snapped softly. He hated to admit it but he was getting more comfortable with the demon, especially now that he was kinda buzzed.

Dean smirked again and poured himself and Sam another shot. "I finally convince you I'm not sticking around to cut you up?"

Sam snorted, "Not entirely." Sam downed his second shot and flipped his shot glass over, indicating he was done drinking.

Dean chuckled. "Lightweight." He mumbled, amused.

Sam glared at him. "I'm not getting drunk with a demon in my place."

Dean shook his head and sighed, downing another shot. Now he was finally feeling something from the Sauza. "Yeah I know, big bad evil demon might ravage and kill you. Oh, wait, I had the chance and didn't. What does that make me?" He stated bluntly, staring at Sam.

Sam didn't answer, just stared him hard in the eyes. Dean sighed and got up. He grabbed the shot glasses and placed them in the sink, then put the nearly empty bottle of tequila back in the cabinet. He strolled past Sam, pausing next to him to say, "I'm takin a nap on the couch. Don't try to get the knife, you'll just piss me off."

Sam glared daggers at Dean as he walked into the living room and laid on the couch. Dean laid down on his back on the couch, crossing his arms over his chest and closed his eyes with a sigh.

Sam walked into the room and stared at Dean. "Demons don't sleep." He stated curiously.

"I told you I'm half human, Sam. I wasn't kiddin. I need to sleep a few hours a night just like humans. Need to eat too." Dean replied sleepily.

Sam just stared at him as Dean drifted off to sleep. He left him alone, Sam couldn't grab the knife anyway. It was squeezed between Dean's hip and the back of the couch. Sam sat in the soft chair next to the couch and watched the demon sleep. He was surprised when he realized the demon wasn't lying, he was actually sleeping. Dean was snoring softly.

Sam's eyes became heavy as he thought about Dean's offer to help him. The demon would be very useful in his search for Zepar. If the rumors about Dean were true, and they were proving to be true so far, not much could hurt or outwit the demon.

Plus, Dean's behaviour was an anomaly. Sam had never met a demon like him and he wondered how long his facade would last. The hunter was beyond curious about the unusual demon.

Sam decided to talk it over with Cas, he had a few questions for the angel about Dean anyway. Mainly if the man was telling the truth about his hunter kills. Sam yawned and leaned back in the chair, his exhaustion getting the better of him. He had been worn out before he drank the two shots of tequila, now he was fighting hard to keep his eyes open. He eventually let them drift shut.

Castiel was due back in 4 or 5 hours. He wondered how the angel would react to these serious turn of events with the demon.

* * *

><p>Sam's dream was going south fast. He rolled over on his back and fearfully stared up at Zepar, who looked down at him with amusement. He was dressed in blood red clothes as usual. "Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. Are you really dumb enough to capture Dean Winchester? I mean, I knew you were stupid but wow!" Zepar laughed at him as he slowly circled him. He could see all of Sam's memories, all his fears, and the hunter couldn't do a damn thing to stop him.<p>

The demon kneeled in front of Sam's face. "You couldn't even keep it together during the interrogation before Winchester stopped playing your little games. A hunter that can't even keep his backbone during an interrogation. Talk about being a ball-less pansy. Do you even have balls, Sam? I'm beginning to wonder since you're such a little bitch. My little bitch." Zepar smiled cruelly at Sam, "Let's see for ourselves, shall we?" Zepar snapped his fingers and suddenly Sam was against a red wall, naked.

Sam shivered and whined as he struggled against the demons hold. Zepar slowly strolled to Sam, looking him over. The demon pressed himself against the hunter, putting one hand over his throat and squeezing with enough force to make Sam panic. The demons other hand skimmed over Sam's stomach before the demon harshly grabbed his balls and squeezed them, hard. Sam gasped and let out a pain filled cry. "I guess you do still have a pair. What a shocker." Zepar said softly, his voice filled with lust.

Zepar snapped his fingers and the wall disappeared as Sam fell naked to the floor. Before Sam could move, Zepar straddled his hips and pinned Sam's arms above his head using his demon mojo. The demon leaned over Sam as he ground his hips forcefully against Sam's and bit his neck hard enough to draw blood. Sam whimpered and whined. "Good little boy, Sam. Who's my good little bitch, huh?" Zepar lustfully breathed into Sam's ear.

Tears streamed down the hunters face like a waterfall. As Zepar started to remove his clothes Sam heard something, a bang maybe? His dream faded a bit. "Damn, looks like this play date will have to be cut short." Zepar growled angrily, his eyes turned black in rage.

He looked down at Sam, his coal black eyes made Sam whimper in fear. The dream world faded further as Sam heard another loud bang and rustling. "Don't worry my pet, next time we'll have more fun." Zepar forcefully kissed him, biting his lips and drawing more blood.

He disappeared just as Sam's eyes flashed open and he gasped loudly in fear, flinging himself backwards and tipping over the chair. When he hit the floor head first he scrambled back until he hit a wall, his body ignoring the pain thanks to the overdose of adrenaline running through his veins. Sam curled in a ball with his legs tucked against his chest, his face hidden behind his knees as he waited for more torture.

* * *

><p>Dean was woken by a freakin angel throwing him against a wall. He recognized the angel from his capture. He ducked as the angel threw a punch and body slammed the winged bitch to the floor. He gave two punches to the angels face before the angel threw him back against the wall.<p>

As Dean fell to the floor he heard a thump and suddenly saw Sam pressing against the wall, the chair he had been sitting in knocked over backwards. Ignoring the angel Dean bolted for Sam and kneeled a couple feet in front of the hunter. "Sam, hey dude. What happened, huh? You're okay, you're safe." Dean said softly.

He gently placed a hand on the mans shoulder. Sam flinched away reflexively and cowered from the demon. Dean backed off a few feet, still talking quietly to the spooked kid, "It's alright Sammy, you're safe. I'm here, the angel's here, you're safe."

Dean glanced at the angel, who was staring at the demon like he had three heads and a tail. Dean ignored the god squad and focused on the hunter. "Sammy, hey, come out of it dude. You're safe now. It was just a dream." Dean reassured the hunter softly.

Sam peeked over his knees and looked towards the voice. He saw Dean and his tension lessened a fraction. He noticed another body standing in the middle of the room and his eyes shot to it. He recognized Castiel and swallowed, throat feeling like a desert. "Cas?" He asked softly.

"I'm here Sam. The black eyed parasite is right, you just had another nightmare. It's safe now." Castiel said bluntly.

Dean's eyes flashed black at the insult. "Watch it, you winged piece of shit!" Dean snarled, his teeth clenched.

Sam shuddered at the menace in Dean's voice. Dean sighed softly, his eyes blinked back to normal. He was kinda irked that the hunter hadn't even acknowledged him. For some reason he felt protective of the hunter. Maybe it was his human side.

Whatever it was he was drawn to the hunters vulnerability and felt a need to protect the guy. Dean glared at the angel quickly before he stood up slowly, keeping his eyes on Sam.

Sam jerked and cowered from Dean as he stood, the image of Zepar standing over him threateningly still fresh in his mind.

"Easy Sam, I won't hurt you. Remember?", Dean said gently as he backed away to give the man some space.

Sam slowly pushed himself up against the wall until he was standing. The demon turned his attention towards the angel, who was glaring at him. "You wanna tell your pet to heel, Sam." Dean growled in annoyance.

Sam cleared his throat and looked at Castiel, "Easy Cas. We need to talk."

Castiel looked at Sam, concern in his gaze. "Yes, we do. Why is the demon walking free?" Sam sighed and walked towards his bedroom, motioning for Castiel to follow.

Dean rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen. He got out the bottle of Sauza again and finished it off. He stared out the kitchen window, his anger at the situation lessening as the alcohol burned down his throat.


	4. Chapter 4

Posting this one early too, I need to make room on my phone for more writing. Next chapter will be posted on Sunday.

Constructive criticism welcome!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sam had just finished telling Cas about the odd night he had with the demon. The angel looked just as confused as Sam had felt. Sam got down to business, "Is what he said about the hunters true, Cas?"<p>

Castiel slowly paced around the room. "I'm not sure, I'd have to ask around. Do some research. Are you sure about accepting his offer to help, Sam? What if it's a trap?" Cas asked, concerned.

Sam sighed, "I don't have much of a choice, Cass. He's the only lead I've got. Find out what you can about him, okay?"

Cas nodded and looked Sam in the eyes, his gaze soft. "How are you sleeping, Sam?"

Sam shook his head, "You saw for yourself out there. If you and Dean hadn't started fighting... " Sam chuckled nervously.

Castiel understood and smiled sadly at the hunter. "We'll find Zepar one way or another, Sam. I swear it." The angel stated with conviction. "Until then, I need to have a word with your... Guest." Castiel said firmly.

Sam sighed warily, "No fighting." He mumbled softly as he passed the angel out of the room. He strolled in the kitchen to see the demon holding his now empty bottle of tequila. "Seriously?!" He snapped in annoyance.

Dean shrugged casually and smirked at Sam. "What can I say, I like to drink when I'm pissed."

Dean glared at the angel as he entered the kitchen and tensed in preparation for a fight. "You here for round two, fruit bat?" Dean growled.

Cas glared back at the demon. "I promised Sam there'd be no more fighting. Don't make me break my promise, parasite." Castiel snapped at the demon.

Dean's eyes flashed black. He hated being called a freakin parasite! "You know I'm a human-demon hybrid, right? This is all me in here, bitch." He snarled.

Sam shuddered at the word and Dean clenched his jaw as he realized his mistake, all anger leaving his now normal eyes. "Sorry Sam." He apologized.

He was concerned about the hunter. Sam had obviously had a really bad dream. Dean wondered if Zepar was behind it.

Castiel watched Dean curiously before he cleared his throat and stepped towards the demon. Dean stiffened and scowled at him. "Before I leave you must give Sam back the demon killing knife."

Dean narrowed his eyes at the angel, "And why the hell should I do that?" He asked softly, hatred in his voice.

"I won't leave until you give the blade back to Sam, demon." Cas demanded strongly.

Dean sighed and looked Sam in the eyes, he couldn't help the pissed off glare that flashed in his eyes. He took the knife out and placed it on the kitchen table. Castiel picked up the knife and brought it to Sam.

"Are you sure you'll be okay alone with the demon?" Cas asked with concern.

Sam nodded as he tucked the knife into his belt, "I'll be fine, thanks Cas." Dean rolled his eyes as he turned around to glower out the kitchen window, seething.

"Let me know as soon as you find out anything." Sam said to Cas before the angel nodded and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Dean relaxed slightly as he felt the angels presence disappear. "So, you gonna try to kill me now?" Dean asked as he turned back around to face Sam.<p>

Sam exhaled, tired and annoyed. "No." He mumbled before walking back into the living room and sitting on the couch. He put his face in his hands and sighed again.

Dean followed him into the living room. "You okay? He asked the hunter.

Sam looked up at him, "Fine."

"Bullshit", Dean snapped, "What the hell was that before?"

Sam leaned back into the couch, away from the demon. "If you must know... It was Zepar." He said softly, barely able to control his wince at the demons name.

"Zepar? He hurts you in your sleep?" Dean asked, confused.

"Yup. Every damn night. I haven't slept more than a couple hours a night in months." Sam mumbled.

Dean sat in the chair next to the couch. "Shit. Do you know why he's targeting you?" Dean asked curiously. Sam tensed and swallowed nervously, dropping his gaze to the floor. "Nope", he said hoarsely.

Dean clenched his fist, he knew the guy was lying. Well, at least he got some truth outta the damn hunter. "Right. Well, you hungry?" Sam nodded as Dean walked into the kitchen to find some food for them both.

Dean and Sam, after finishing their breakfast, went back to the living room. Dean sat on the couch, he noticed some of Sam's tension went away if he sat down. He cleared his throat before asking, "How much do you know about Zepar?"

Sam flinched slightly at the name, his most recent dream still fresh in his mind. "Everything", he answered, peeking at Dean warily.

"So you know he's a duke of hell that commands 26 legions of the damned?" Dean asked bluntly.

"Yup." Sam snapped.

The demon sighed wearily before saying, "That's a lot of crazies to deal with if you want him dead. What's your plan, anyway?" Dean asked.

The hunter raised his eyes to meet Dean's. "Don't have one yet." He replied hoarsely. Dean stared him a few seconds before laughing a bit. "You're kiddin, right?"

All humor left Deans face when he realized the hunter was dead serious. "Are you freakin nuts?! Zepar is one strong son of a bitch, you need more than a human hunter and one angel to take down him and his legion! I know you're probably sleep deprived but think for a second, before you get yourself killed!" Dean snapped in anger.

Sam took a step away from Dean as the demon yelled at him. He knew the guy was right, what Dean and Cas didn't know was that Sam didn't give a damn if he made it out of this fight alive. He was worn out, broken. A shell of his former self before Lucifer's pit and Zepar happened.

Sam gulped, trying to hold back tears. The sleep deprivation, depression and anxiety were too much to deal with all at once. He turned and walked into the kitchen, leaving Dean in the living room.

* * *

><p>Dean stood up as the hunter left, surprise on his face. What the hell? He hadn't yelled that loud at the hunter... Had he? He slowly followed Sam as he caught a faint smell of salt water. He saw Sam's shoulders shake slightly and tensed as he stopped in the doorway to the kitchen. "Hey, Sammy, you okay?" Dean asked carefully.<p>

Sam tensed and took a deep breath. "Yeah, fine."

Dean shook his head, "Quit lying to me kid." He walked up behind Sam and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

Sam jumped and shied away quickly. "D-don't touch me. I can't handle being touched." He said warily, his eyes meeting Deans fearfully.

Dean raised his hands, palms out, and took a step back. "Easy Sammy. I didn't know, okay?" Dean said gently, a wave of sadness ran through him at the hunters fear of a simple touch.

He exhaled and dropped his hands as Sam lowered his gaze back to floor as he slowly backed to the wall.

Dean carefully walked up to the hunter. "Sam, you okay?" He asked softly, trying to meet Sam's eyes.

"Fine." The hunter mumbled in response, keeping his eyes on the floor submissively.

Dean sighed softly and tried to get the hunters mind off his fear, "When's that angel of yours coming back?"

Sam raised his head, thinking. "Soon, tomorrow maybe. Why?"

Dean replied, "I need him to bring me somewhere."

Sam looked at Dean curiously, "Where? Why?" He asked, confused.

Dean sat in a wooden chair beside the kitchen table, "I need to get my car from the bar you two stole me from but I can't remember where the hell it was."

Sam smirked, "Why do you have a car? Can't demons teleport?" He asked, a bit of humor in his voice.

Dean sighed as he answered, "I'm half human, Sam. Most things I rock at, a few I suck at. Yeah, I can teleport but it takes a lot outta me. I'd rather have your winged pet bring me."

Sam frowned, "I didn't know that. And take it easy on Cas, he's a little blunt but he's a good guy."

Dean snorted. "Yeah, right." The demon replied sarcastically.

Sam glared at the demon, suddenly feeling pissed off. "I trust Cas more than I'd ever trust you, demon. So shut it." He growled.

Dean stared at Sam, his eyes hard. "What the hell have I done that's so terrible? Huh hunter? Tell me." He asked, his voice low.

Sam snorted in derision, "You mean besides molesting me?"

Deans jaw clenched, his hands closing into fists as anger coursed through him, "I did that because you kidnapped and stabbed me. Consider it repayment for being a dick." Dean growled menacingly. "Anything else, princess?"

"You mean besides the fact that you're a black eyed monster that kills hunters?!" Sam yelled at Dean, his fear and stress he felt over the past few hours turning to anger and rage.

Deans eyes flashed black and stayed that way as he bolted out of the chair, stopping a few inches away from Sam, their noses nearly touching. "You mean these black eyes?" Dean growled softly, his ebony orbs staring daggers into Sam.

Sam's muscles tensed, he leaned as hard against the wall as he could, his temper tantrum fading quickly. He gulped nervously and warily held Deans gaze, wondering what the pissed off demon would do.

Dean, seeing the fear in Sam's eyes, turned and briskly walked from the room, "I'm taking a shower." He called tensely to Sam, a hint of anger ringing in his voice.

The hunter sighed and relaxed his muscles. He didn't mean to be such an ass to the demon. Dean was right, other than their first interaction the demon hadn't even threatened to hurt Sam. He ran his hands through his hair, feeling a bit of guilt. He sat at the kitchen table and placed his head in his hands as he heard the shower turn on. Apparently the demon had no problem finding the bathroom on his own.

Dean angrily undressed himself as he turned on the shower. "Freakin hunters", he mumbled to himself. He got in the shower and washed himself, his eyes returning to normal color as the anger slowly left him at the feeling of the relaxing hot water running over his body.

He sighed and turned off the shower once he was clean. He put his boxers and jeans on. As he went to put his shirt on he paused. "Shit" he snapped softly. There was a big bloody hole in his shirt where Sam had stabbed him. He threw the shirt in the trash and walked out of the bathroom to find Sam. The bitchy hunter was gonna lend him a damn shirt, one way or another.

* * *

><p>Sam had moved to the living room and was sitting on the couch researching on his laptop about Zepar, trying yet again to find the demons weaknesses. Other than women, it appeared the douchebag didn't have any.<p>

Sam closed his laptop and slid it off his lap, groaning in frustration. He saw movement in the corner of his eye and turned to see a shirtless Dean. Sam tensed and jumped off the couch, sweat beginning to form on his brow. He fearfully stared at Dean as he backed away until he hit a wall. "Dean stop! I'm sorry, okay? Just don't... " Sam choked a little as a lump formed in his throat and tears shined in his eyes.

Dean halted as he heard Sam's words. "What? Sam... How many times do I have to tell you I won't hurt you?" He snapped.

Dean closed his eyes as Sam cowered and dropped his gaze to the ground passively. Dean took a deep breath to calm himself as he slowly backed away from Sam. "Easy Sammy. You're safe. I'm not gonna touch you, okay? I just need to ask you for a shirt. You kinda ruined mine during the... Incident." Dean said calmly.

He watched Sam's body language. "Take slow, deep breaths Sammy. Relax, okay?" Sam did as Dean suggested and slowed his breathing.

Dean softly spoke again, "I need a shirt from you, dude. Can you get me a shirt?"

Sam nodded and walked quickly to his room, grabbing a black t-shirt. He turned to go back to Dean and froze as he saw the demon blocking the door. He started shivering and backed up a few steps. Sam squeezed his eyes shut trying to halt his panic attack. A muscular half naked man blocking him in a room was all too familiar. He dropped the shirt and grabbed his head as he stumbled backwards into the wall, flashbacks slamming him in the face.

Dean lunged forward and grabbed the shirt as Sam dropped it. He pulled it over his head quickly and grabbed the hunters shoulders, shaking him slightly. "Sam, open your eyes kid. You're safe, you're not being hurt now."

Sam whimpered and slowly sunk to the floor. He curled into a ball, well into a PTSD attack. "No, no, no, no, no... " he groaned, terrified.

Dean sunk to the floor with him and wrapped his arms around Sam, resting his chin on the hunters shoulder. He rocked him back and forth slowly, shushing him. "Easy Sammy. It's okay. It's not real. Easy buddy, you're safe now." Dean said softly as he rocked the hunter.

Sam finally opened his eyes, his face wet with tears. He felt arms wrapped around him and uncurled from his protective ball. He raised his head and found himself a couple inches from Deans face.

They locked eyes, Deans filled with concern, Sam's filled with fatigue and fear. Dean leaned back, giving Sam some space. He kept one arm on the mans shoulder and gently shook it, "You back?" He questioned quietly.

Sam nodded, feeling numb and worn out. He barely noticed Dean was touching him. "'M sorry. That happens sometimes. I can't control it." Sam mumbled weakly.

Dean shook his head, "Don't you dare apologize. It's not your fault." He replied firmly.

Sam's eyes drooped in exhaustion, the panic attack had sucked all energy from him. He slumped against the wall and yawned.

Dean grabbed both his shoulders gently, "Come on, get up." The demon carefully pulled Sam to his feet and laid him on the bed, "You just relax, okay? Sleep it off." Dean stated.

Sam went rigid, fearing what would come for him in his dreams. He looked at Dean, his eyes half closed and full of vulnerability. "Don't leave. Don't leave me alone, Dean. Please... " he begged nervously.

Dean stared at him concerned, "Don't worry, Sam. I'll stay here with you." Dean covered Sam with the blanket after pulling off his shoes. "I'll be in the chair, okay? You get some rest." Dean said softly as he backed slowly from the bed.

"'Mkay." Sam mumbled softly as he drifted off to sleep.

Dean sat in the chair and sighed, closing his eyes before pinching the bridge of his nose. He shook his head and looked at Sam, now fast asleep, and asked hoarsely, "This is more than a rape. What the hell happened to you, Sammy?"


	5. Chapter 5

Next chapter will be posted on Wednesday.

Constructive Criticism welcome!

Thanks for all the reviews and followings, I'm honestly surprised how many like this story. It was just something I thought up one night at 3am (freakin insomia!)

*TRIGGER WARNING- Zepar makes another appearance. Don't read the second paragraph if you are triggered by rape.*

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sam had been asleep for ten minutes when Dean heard footsteps coming towards the bedroom. He sprang out of the chair and prepared for a fight when the angel walked in. "What the hell are you doing here?" Dean snarled at Castiel.<p>

The angel glanced at Sam before returning his gaze to Dean. "What happened here?" Castiel demanded.

"Sam and I had a little misunderstanding. It ended with him having a panic attack." Dean growled softly.

Castiel scowled at the demon. "What did you do to him?"

"I didn't do a damn thing to him, angel bitch!" Dean and Castiel glared at each other for several seconds before Cas sighed and looked at Sam. "Prepare yourself, demon. I'm sure he won't be asleep for long." Castiel stated sadly.

"Because of Zepar, you mean?" Dean asked. The angel nodded and sat on the edge of the bed.

"What're you doing?" Dean asked the angel curiously.

"Waiting." Cas sighed.

"For what?"

Castiel turned his worried gaze to meet Deans, "I think you already know, demon."

* * *

><p>Sam stood stiffly as he felt Zepar's presence behind him. The demon smirked, he could smell Sam's fear. Sam panted nervously as he waited for Zepar to do something. The demon chuckled as he began slowly pacing around Sam. "Sammy, are you really that naive? I mean, trusting that demon to watch you sleep? Do you have any idea what he could be doing to you right now? You're helpless. He could take that special knife of yours away and have some real fun."<p>

Zepar smiled lecherously, "I know what I'd do if I had you for real." Sam shivered, his bowed to hide his misted eyes. Zepar halted his pacing behind Sam as he wrapped his arms around the hunters body, one hand firmly on Sam's throat, the other on his thigh. Sam gasped, his eyes wild with fear. "So Sammy, what shall we do today?" Zepar asked thoughtfully as his hand on Sam's thigh slowly drifted south.

The hunter whimpered and jumped as Zepar grabbed his dick. The demon chuckled darkly at Sam's rising heart rate. "Good boy." Zepar released Sam as he snapped his fingers. The hunter was thrown against a red wall face first. He coughed as the breath whooshed out of him at the force of the impact. The demon grabbed his hair and yanked Sam's head back harshly.

Zepar forcefully kissed Sam, biting his lips and tongue hard enough to draw blood. The demon slammed Sam's head against the wall as he broke the kiss and bit into Sam's shoulder leaving deep bite marks. He ground his hard on against Sam's ass forcefully as he slowly tore the hunters shirt off piece by piece. Sam whined as blood seeped out of his mouth and nose. He knew there was no use in fighting, his mind was Zepar's playground.

Everything was in the demons control. Zepar unbuckled Sam's jeans and yanked them down to the hunters ankles along with his boxers. Sam's eyes widened in fear as he started struggling uncontrollably. Zepar cackled at the hunters panic. "Good boy Sammy, I like it when you fight me." He growled salaciously, biting Sam's ear as he roughly palmed his ass.

"You're gonna scream before this is over, my little whore. Don't hold it in. I love it when you scream." Zepar roughly shoved his erection into Sam as Sam shrieked and groaned in pain. The demon moaned softly in ecstasy. "Good boy, Sam. What a good little bitch you are for me." He groaned softly into Sam's ear as he harshly thrusted into Sam again.

The hunter whimpered and cried out in pain as he felt the demon thrust in and out of him. He tried to zone out, let his mind drift away, but the pain made it nearly impossible. Zepar gave one final forceful thrust into Sam as he came. Sam jumped at the feeling and squeezed his eyes closed, suddenly realizing there were tears running down his cheeks.

The demon slumped slightly against the hunter before he slapped Sam's ass hard and stepped back. He snapped his fingers and the wall disappeared. Sam shakily fell to his knees as he was freed from the demons hold. He winced as pain shot up his spine and swallowed as blood filled his mouth. Zepar kneeled in front of Sam to meet his eyes. The demon flashed his eyes black as Sam met his gaze. "See you next time my favourite little bitch."

* * *

><p>Sam screamed as he shot up in bed. He reflexively pulled out his demon knife as he jumped out of the bed and saw two people in his room. Cas stood up and backed away, following his usual drill of waiting the hunter out until he regained himself.<p>

Dean shoved past Cas, stopping a few feet in front of the hunter. "Hey Sammy, you're safe now. It was all a dream, okay?" The demon said softly, his hands raised slightly, palms out.

Sam tensed his muscles as he gripped his knife tighter, prepared to take a stab at the demon. "How do I know you're real? How do I know I'm not still dreaming?" Sam said shakily.

Dean took a step back as he replied, "If this was a dream I don't think you'd still be holding the knife, Sammy."

The hunters hands shook as his dream replayed in his mind. He dropped the knife and slumped against the wall as he broke down in sobs.

Dean grabbed the knife and threw it on the bed before he addressed the hunter, "You're safe now Sam, I swear it." He carefully placed a hand on the hunters shoulder, wondering if he would accept the touch.

Sam winced slightly before looking into Deans eyes. "This one was bad Dean. So damn bad." He whimpered as he threw himself against the demon, desperate for comfort.

Dean wrapped his arms around him. "It's okay now, Sam. You're safe, I swear it. I know you don't trust me but believe me when I say that I won't let anything hurt you now." Dean growled sadly in Sam's ear, trying to hide the emotion in his own voice.

Castiel cocked his head at the interaction. A demon comforting a hunter. That was... Odd.

Sam sobbed into the demons shirt for a few minutes before he regained his composure and stepped away, suddenly embarrassed at his show of weakness. He kept his eyes on the floor as he asked the demon, "You want a beer?"

Dean sighed softly as he saw Sam back away from him. "Sure."

The three of them walked to the kitchen, Castiel staring at the demon. Dean grabbed a beer and sat at the kitchen table. Sam did the same before he downed half the bottle in one drink. "Easy Sam." Dean said gruffly, knowing the kid was a lightweight.

Sam ignored him as he placed the half empty beer on the table and turned to Castiel. "So, what's up?"

Cas turned his gaze to the hunter, his eyes showing a bit of pity. "I have some news about the demon." Sam winced as Dean paused before drinking his beer. He placed the beer on the counter with a loud thud. "By 'demon' do you mean Zepar?" Dean asked stiffly. Castiel averted his eyes and stayed quiet.

The demons eyes turned black as rage and hurt crashed through him. His black gaze glared at Sam, trying to keep him voice calm. "You had the angel do recon on me?"

Sam gulped nervously. "I wasn't sure if you were telling the truth, Dean. I h-had to be sure."

Dean closed his black eyes and sighed, trying to calm down. "So, what's the news, god squad? Am I clean?" He asked seethingly, opening his still black eyes.

"He was telling the truth, Sam. The only hunters he killed had killed innocents."

Dean finished his beer and grabbed two more out of the fridge. He opened one and downed the whole thing before opening the second and downing half of it.

Sam watched anxiously, wondering what was running through the demons mind.

Dean turned around as his eyes flashed back to normal. "So, does this mean you're gonna stop calling me a monster?" He asked Sam. The hunter nodded warily.

"I will as well, demon." Cas stated. "What those hunters did... They deserved to die. Especially the one that used children as bait."

Dean stared at the angel in surprise. "Thanks... Uh... What the hells your name?"

The angel gave Dean a pissy look before answering, "It's Castiel."

"Right" Dean smirked at the angels annoyance. "Dean." He replied.

"I know." Cas said bluntly.

Sam smirked as he watched the awkward conversation between Dean and Cas.

"So, Castiel, you mind beaming me back to that bar you took me from?" Dean asked.

Cas narrowed his eyes at the demon. "Why would I do that?"

Dean rolled his eyes at the angels suspicion. "Because my damn car is still there." He growled.

The angel looked to Sam, who nodded that he was okay with it. Castiel returned hiis attention to the demon, "Fine." Cas grabbed Deans shoulder and teleported them back to the bar.

"Which vehicle is yours?" He asked the demon.

Dean jogged to his beloved Impala. "Sorry I left you Baby." Cas suddenly grabbed Deans shoulder and the door handle of the car as he zapped them and the car back to Sam's bunker.

Dean jumped and glared daggers at the angel. "Some freakin warning would be nice!" He snapped.

Cas shrugged nonchalantly, "Sorry."

* * *

><p>Sam was working on his second beer as he heard Dean and Cas walking towards the kitchen. "How the hell can you teleport a car?" Dean asked the angel.<p>

"I just do." Castiel replied, sounding bored. "I must go Sam, call if you need anything." Cas said as he and Dean entered the kitchen. Sam nodded before Cas disappeared.

The hunter stared at Dean quietly as the demon found himself a snack. "You have way too much rabbit food in here Sam. If I'm gonna stick around and help you I'm gonna need some protein."

Sam smiled in amusement. "You can go shopping tomorrow if you want." He replied.

Dean sighed, "Great. Shopping." The hunter held back laughter at the distressed look on Deans face. The demon grabbed another beer and sat at the table with Sam.

"So... You feeling okay?" He asked the hunter carefully.

Sam tensed, sensing where this was going. "I'm fine Dean. It's nothing new."

Dean stared at the hunter. "Doesn't make it any less traumatizing, kid." He replied as he took a sip from his beer.

Sam scowled at the demon. "Don't call me 'kid'. I'm not that much younger than you."

Dean chuckled, "You drink like a teenager, close enough. Kid." Sam rolled his eyes and sighed as he finished his second beer.

"You wanna get takeout from somewhere?" Dean asked, trying to restrain himself from adding the word 'kid' to his question.

"What's wrong with the food here?" Sam asked, not wanting to leave the safety of the bunker tonight.

"Rabbit food Sammy. It's all rabbit food. I'm a demon, I need some freakin protein dude!"

Sam snickered at the distressed demon. "Fine."

Dean sighed, "Thank you Samantha. Let's go."

Sam's eyes widened a bit. "Now?" He asked hoarsely.

Dean studied Sam carefully. "Yeah, now. I'm starving."

The hunter took a breath and stood up. "Fine. Let's go."

Dean watched the hunter, wondering why he was so tense. "You okay?"

Sam frowned at Dean "I'm fine, DAD. Let's go if you wanna go."

Dean threw his hands up in surrender. "Alright Samantha, chill."

Sam rolled his eyes as they walked to Deans car. "Nice."

Dean smirked at Sam's compliment. "Yeah, she's a beauty. Hey hey hey! What the hell are you doing?!" Dean yelled at Sam as he went to get in the drivers seat.

Sam jumped as he quickly replied, "You've had four beers Dean. You can't drive."

The demon took a breath to calm himself so he wouldn't spook the hunter. "Alcohol doesn't effect me like it does humans, remember? I'm barely buzzed Sam. I'm good to drive. No one drives Baby but me, got it?" Dean pulled the keys from his pocket as Sam went to the passenger side and got in.

* * *

><p>Dean started the Impala and drove to the nearest convenience store. He put the car in park and turned it off before looking at Sam, who stayed silent the entire fifteen minute drive. Sam and Dean got out of the car and walked into the store.<p>

Sam's body was tense as he glanced around anxiously. He stayed close to Dean, who was oblivious to the hunters discomfort as he picked out some pie. He chose an apple, a blueberry and a boston cream before glancing at Sam. "You gonna get anything?"

Sam cleared his throat nervously before replying quietly, "Just get me a piece of pizza."

Dean paused and looked at the hunter- really looked at him. "You okay Sammy?" Sam nodded, keeping his head down.

Dean walked to the check out register and stopped. "What kinda pizza you want?"

Sam jerked and exhaled roughly as a customer brushed by him to get to the checkout register. "Doesn't matter."

Dean shrugged and got Sam three pieces of pepperoni and two pieces of cheese pizza. He also got two cheeseburgers for himself before placing the food on the checkout counter. He snapped his fingers as he remembered something. "I'll be back in a sec."

The demon walked towards the chip aisle, leaving an anxious Sam alone. The hunter stared at the countertop as the cashier started flirting with him. He tuned her out, hoping she would take the hint as he glanced nervously in the direction Dean had gone.

* * *

><p>Dean had everything he needed as he started to return to the checkout counter. He paused as he watched Sam deal with the young female cashier. The guy looked like he was gonna jump out of his skin. Dean quickly started walking again as the woman went to touch Sam.<p>

Sam flinched away from the girl when she touched him just as Dean dropped all his junk food and a few bottles of Sauza tequila on the counter. The cashier turned her attention to Dean, completely forgetting the timid hunter. "Is that all, sir?" Dean smirked at her, "Yup." He turned to glance at Sam, seeing if he was alright.

Sam kept his head down in embarrassment. The chatty chick finally finished bagging the food and alcohol as Sam and Dean picked up the bags and left. The boys loaded up the stuff and got back in the car. Before Dean started the Impala he faced Sam. "What was that back there?"

Sam sighed, "I don't like crowds or strangers touching me. Sorry."

Dean shook his head. "Don't apologize. You got nothing to apologize for. If you're scared or anxious you need to tell me, 'kay?"

Sam nodded and turned to stare out the window. Dean started the car and drove back to the bunker, glancing at the silent hunter every couple minutes.

Sam and Dean returned to the bunker and unloaded all the stuff they'd bought before Dean dug into one of the pies. "Damn this is good." He groaned to himself.

Sam gave him an odd look and shook his head in amusement. He grabbed a piece of cheese pizza and started eating as Dean began attacking one of his cheeseburgers. Sam gawked at him. "Dude, when's the last time you ate?"

Dean gave the hunter a pissy look before replying, "Besides that one sandwich this morning... Yesterday afternoon. Why the hell would you steal a demon and not keep real food in the house?"

Sam cleared his throat before answering, "I wasn't planning on feeding you, actually."

Dean paused his mauling of the burger to glared at the hunter for a few long seconds before snapping, "That's just plain cruel, Sam!"

The hunter snickered as he finished his pizza and grabbed a slice of pepperoni as Dean started on his second cheeseburger, "So damn good." The demon moaned.


	6. Chapter 6

Next chapter will be posted on Saturday.

Constructive criticism welcome!

*WARNING- Zepar makes a very brief appearance, and there is a very tiny smidge of Wincest. More is coming, promise!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The next morning Dean woke up slowly on the couch. He sighed sleepily and stared at Sam, who was doing something on his laptop. "Did you sleep last night, Sam?" The hunter shook his head as he concentrated on his computer. Dean looked at the cans of Red Bull scattered around Sam's feet. The demon yawned and asked, "Why didn't you sleep? Find something?" The hunter shook his head.<p>

"Then why did you go on a Red Bull binge?" Sam sighed and closed his laptop before placing it on the coffee table. "I don't want to sleep, Dean. Don't worry about it." The demon stared at the hunter, a bit shocked. "So you're just not gonna sleep at all? Sam, that is gonna fuck you up! You need to sleep!" Sam shot up out of the chair and ran his hands through his hair. "I can't Dean. The last dream was so bad, one of the worst. He knows you're here and I think he's stepping it up. I can't do it again, I just can't."

Sam gasped as tears fell from his eyes. He turned away quickly before the demon could see his weakness. Dean stood up and slowly walked to Sam. "Easy Sammy, we'll fix this somehow. But until then you still need to sleep. Have you found any way to block Zepar from your dreams?" Sam shook his head. "There's no way, not for a duke of hell. I've tried summoning him but he won't come. He has no weaknesses besides women. There's no way to get to him, Dean."

The demon gently touched Sam's shoulder reassuringly. Sam winced a little before accepting the touch. Dean smirked, the hunter was beginning to get comfortable with him. "We'll find something Sam. I wish I knew the fucker better but I've only met him in passing. I don't really know anything about him." The hunter sighed sadly, the Red Bull starting to wear off. Worse yet, he had drank the last Red Bull two hours ago.

"You want breakfast?" Dean asked as he picked up the Red Bull cans. Sam nodded and went to the kitchen to sit at the table. The demon followed. "Want leftover pizza or something a little more fancy, like eggs?" Sam shook his head, "Pizza's good." Dean got two pieces from the fridge and slid one to Sam as he sat at the table across from the hunter. They ate in silence.

Dean narrowed his eyes as Sam's eyelids started drooping shut. Sam jumped up from the table in an attempt to wake himself up. He banged his knee on the table and nearly fell on the floor. Dean stood up and watched Sam with concern. "Dude, you need rest. You haven't slept since yesterday afternoon, you're gonna get sick or something." Sam winced at the idea of taking a nap. "I told you Dean, I just can't."

Dean exhaled in frustration. "Don't make this a fight Sam. I know what happens when you sleep but humans can die without it. Come on, you're taking a nap. I'll wake you up if you start freaking out." The demons voice left no room for argument. Didn't stop Sam from trying, however. "No Dean! I'm not sleeping!" He snapped angrily. Dean glared at hunter and walked up to him until they were only a couple feet apart. "You're taking a nap. Now. I'm not playing nursemaid if you get sick from sleep deprivation."

Sam lowered his gaze and sighed in defeat. He had no energy left for fighting. Dean gently grabbed his shoulder and steered them towards the hunters room. He watched Sam get into bed as he sat in his chair. Sam warily stared at Dean, "You promise to wake me up?" Dean nodded. "Go to sleep Sam. I'll stay right here, okay?" The hunter laid his head on the pillow and exhaled as all tension left him at the feeling of his comfortable bed and pillow. He closed his heavy eyelids and almost immediately sleep claimed him.

* * *

><p>Zepar threw Sam on the ground the second Sam's nightmare began. The hunter spun around on the ground to look up at the demon, who's eyes were pitch black with red centers. Zepar growled at him in anger. "You think to stop sleeping again? To deny me? Did you learn nothing the first time? I ought to kill you for trying again!" The demon punched him in the face and kicked his gut hard.<p>

Suddenly the assault stopped. Sam anxiously rolled over to see what Zepar was doing. All breath left him once his eyes registered the image before him. "Dean?!" Sam gasped in shock. Zepar, who had disguised himself as Dean, smirked as he snapped his fingers and the blank red room turned into Sam's bedroom. "I know how you are beginning to feel for this hybrid, Dean. You forget, I know you better than you know yourself." Zepar/Dean slowly paced around Sam. "I told you I would punish you greatly the last time you tried to deny me." Zepar/Dean stopped and glared down at a fearful, trembling Sam. "Think of this session if you ever get the idea to avoid me again."

Dean watched over Sam's sleeping form, looking closely for any signs of discomfort. So far, there were none. The hunter slept quietly. Dean got up and walked to the window next to Sam's bed to stare outside at the pouring rain. He suddenly heard a faint whimper and his eyes shot to Sam. He carefully studied the hunter, waiting. Sam's breathing increased and he started thrashing in the bed as Dean began shaking him awake. "Sammy? Wake up Sam!" He yelled loudly.

Sam shot out of bed and hit the wall on the opposite side of the bed, away from Dean. His eyes were wild with fear. Dean slowly walked around the bed, hands slightly raised in surrender. "Easy Sammy. It was just a dream. You're safe." Sam quickly pulled out his demon knife and held it in front of himself, "Stay back, I'm warning you." He snapped shakily. Dean stopped walking. "It's me Sammy, you know I won't hurt you." Sam realized he was backed into a corner and lunged at Dean, putting the serrated edge of the blade against the demons throat. He shoved the demon against the wall before Dean knew what was happening.

Sam panted as his heart raced. He didn't know why Zepar had given him his knife but he wasn't gonna waste this opportunity to fight back, even if it was useless. Deans muscles went rigid as his eyes turned black uncontrollably. "Sammy, easy. You don't wanna do this. This ain't a damn dream kid, this is real. You could really kill me right now." Dean said sternly, trying to hide the slight nervousness he felt. He could tell by the panic in Sam's eyes that the hunter still thought he was trapped in a dream.

He didn't want to have to use his powers on Sam but he would if the hunter didn't realize he was awake. Sam's hand shook, "Yeah right, like you haven't played this game with me before." He mumbled as he pressed the blade harder against the demons throat, drawing a bit of blood. Dean snapped his fingers and suddenly Sam's arms were by his side and he couldn't move. He fought against the hold and lost. Dean took the blade out of the hunters hand as he held his anxious gaze. The demons eyes flickered back to normal. "Easy, Sammy. I know what you're thinking but it's really me. It's Dean."

Sam lowered his head and squeezed his eyes shut, waiting. Dean sighed sadly. He walked back to the window and put the demon knife on Sam's pillow, way out of the hunters reach, before returning to the shivering man. The demon gently wrapped his arms around Sam as he released the hold he had put on the hunter. "It's me, Sam. It's really me. This ain't a dream." Dean whispered in Sam's ear. Sam stood still as he trembled and sobbed into Deans shirt. "Shhh, easy Sammy. I'm sorry, so damn sorry. I shouldn't have made you sleep." Deans voice broke a bit. Sam finally realized that he had nearly killed the real Dean. "Shit Dean, I'm sorry. He disguised himself as you. I thought... " He sobbed. "Shut up, Sam. It's not your fault. I don't blame you."

* * *

><p>"He punished me for not sleeping last night." Sam mumbled into Deans shirt as tears ran down his face. "It was bad. So bad. The worst yet." He whimpered. Dean rubbed the hunters back. "Shh, it's okay. It's over now, Zepar ain't here. I promise." Sam hugged Dean back as he silently cried into the demons shirt. "I can't sleep again. He's gonna be so pissed, you woke me up and stopped him. He's gonna be so pissed." Dean let Sam go and looked him in the eye. "Call Castiel. We're gonna come up with a solution before you need to sleep again." Sam shook his head, his eyes dead. "Cas and I tried, there's nothing."<p>

"Humor me Sammy. Call the angel." Sam nodded, not having the will or strength to argue, and walked into the living room. Dean grabbed the demon knife and followed. "Cas, I need you. It's an emergency." Sam stated blankly. A few seconds later the angel appeared right next to Dean, who jumped a little in surprise. "The hell, Cas! Don't do that, damn it!" The demon growled. Castiel ignored Dean and stared at Sam, sensing something was wrong. "You called?"

Dean stepped in front of the angel, "We need to find a way to protect Sam from Zepar while he sleeps until we can find the bastard." Cas shook his head sadly. "I tried. I couldn't find anything. There is no way to shield Sam's mind from Zepar." Dean growled in anger, running his hands through his hair. "If only this fucker wasn't such a damn coward! I could take him one on one. Damn it!"

Cas watched the demon, thinking. "Let me check something." Dean turned to the angel, "Check wha... Freakin rude angel." Dean muttered to himself as Castiel disappeared. Sam sat on the couch and watch Deans angry pacing. "How long is he gonna be?" The demon asked in frustration after ten minutes of pacing. "Not long." Cas answered as he appeared behind Dean. The demon spun around and jumped back, "What the hell's wrong with you? Quit doing that, damn it!" Sam smirked, holding back laughter. "Do you want to know what I found or would you rather continue your complaining?" Cas asked, sounding bored. Dean glared at the angel in response.

"What did you find, Cas?" Sam asked, getting off the couch and stepping in front of Dean slightly so the demon wouldn't rip the angels head off. "I told you there was nothing I could do about Zepar's attacks in your dreams, but Dean CAN do something!" The angel said, his excitement growing. Dean stared at the angel in confusion. "What can I do?" Cas looked at Sam and Dean. "Dean could enter your dreams like Zepar does. He could protect you while you sleep from inside your head."

Sam tensed and swallowed nervously. "But then I'd have two demons in my head, Cas." The angel nodded. "That's the point. Dean could protect you from Zepar. This is the only thing that could help you right now, Sam. This is your only option." Dean stared critically at Sam before returning his gaze to the angel. "I don't think this'll work, Cas. I can't possess or enter human minds like Zepar can." Cas shook his head. "You don't have to. It's actually because of your hybrid blood that this will work. You two would need to drink a few drops worth of each other's blood and have skin to skin contact while you both slept. No possession necessary." Deans eyes widened a bit as Sam winced. "Uh, Cas. What do you mean by 'skin to skin contact'?" Dean asked.

* * *

><p>"Just what it sounds like, Dean." Dean shook his head in exasperation. "I mean what KIND of contact?"<p>

"Minor. Holding hands would suffice." The angel answered. Sam relaxed slightly. "So we just need to drink a bit of each other's blood to do this?" Castiel nodded. Dean turned to smile at Sam and noticed his anxiety. The demon turned back to face Cas. "Thanks Cas. Me and Sam need to... Discuss a few things in private." Castiel nodded . He stared at Sam, worry in his eyes, and disappeared. Dean blinked in surprise and looked up at the ceiling. "You don't say bye? That's freakin rude!"

Sam sat on the couch and put his head in his hands. Dean watched him a bit before asking, "Why do I get the feeling you don't like this plan?" Sam sighed, "Because I don't. It's bad enough having one demon with free access to my mind but two... " Dean glared at the hunter. "You don't trust me, do you?" He asked softly. Sam averted his gaze, saying nothing. The demon threw his hands in the air and chuckled darkly. "What more do I have to do to earn your trust, kid? Tell me, I'd love to know!" Dean asked brusquely.

Sam winced slightly. "Dean, I do trust you. Did. Zepar made himself look like you and... The things he did to me as you... " Sam shivered as he recalled his worst encounter with Zepar yet. Deans eyes softened as he ran a hand over his face. "I'm sorry Sam, but if you want to sleep without a visit from Zepar we're gonna have to do this." Sam exhaled wearily, "I guess." Suddenly Sam jumped up from the couch and his body went rigid. "Dean, please tell me we aren't gonna have to sleep together!" Sam asked warily. The demon sighed, "I didn't think of that before but yeah, we need to share a bed to stay in contact while we sleep."

* * *

><p>Sam backed away until he fell into the chair next to the couch. "Dean, I can't do that. I can't sleep next to you. I'll freak out, I just can't." Sam's breath rate rose as he began panicking at the thought of sharing a bed with Dean, who just a couple hours earlier had done unspeakable things to him. Yeah, it had been Zepar but it had felt like Dean, smelled like Dean, sounded like Dean... Zepar had even tortured Sam in his own bed, as Dean. The entire room, with Dean in it, was a panic attack waiting to happen for the hunter.<p>

"Hey, relax kid. I'll take care of that, okay? Don't worry. Now, we need to do the blood thing first." Dean replied as he pulled out Sam's demon knife and slowly handed it to him handle first. "I'd rather use your hunting knife for this." Sam nodded and put the demon knife in its place on his belt before pulling out his hunting knife. He winced a bit as he made a small cut on his wrist and watched as it started slowly oozing blood. Dean slowly knelt in front of Sam and carefully looked in the hunters eyes before he covered the cut with his mouth and ingested the few drops of blood that had come out.

Sam tensed and fought his instinct to pull away as he was reminded how Zepar/Dean had taken his blood the last time he slept. Dean raised his head and wiped a drop of blood off his lip. He carefully stood up and frowned as Sam cowered from him before he could back away. He was gonna kill Zepar, painfully. The demon held out his hand for the knife. Sam stared at Deans open hand and hesitated. Dean narrowed his eyes. "You gonna give me the knife Sammy?" He asked gently. Sam shivered and swallowed against the lump in his throat. Dean dropped his hand and sighed. "Alright, you cut me then. Just go easy." Sam's eyes briefly met the demons as he stood up. "I'm sorry, Dean." He apologized quietly.

"Shut up Sam. I understand. Now do it." Dean replied understandingly as he held his arm out to the hunter. Sam cradled Deans wrist as he carefully made a small cut. He and Dean frowned as it quickly healed. Sam made another cut, it too healed in a few seconds time. "Shit" Dean mumbled. Sam cleared his throat before stating, "I'm gonna have to use the demon knife, Dean." Dean swallowed and exhaled before he quickly nodded.

Sam put his hunting knife away and pulled out the demon knife. Dean tensed as his eyes turned black, glaring at the knife. The hunter paused, a bit shocked to see the demons eyes turn black. "Get it over with, Sammy." Dean growled impatiently. Sam nodded as he carefully cut Deans arm. The demon snarled and hissed through his teeth at the acidic searing pain. Freakin hell did that knife hurt! Sam jumped at Deans aggression, his black eyes making the hunter feel more intimidated. The demon exhaled, calming himself enough that his eyes turned back to normal. "It's okay, Sam." He mumbled, "Drink my blood, now. Before the friggin cut heals."

Sam nodded before gently licking Deans cut as blood slowly trickled out of it. Dean turned his head away and bit his lip to hold back a moan as he felt himself begin to get a hard on by the hunters mouth on his wrist. As Sam raised his head Dean spun away from the hunter and took deep breaths, trying to calm himself mentally and physically. "You okay?" Sam asked, knowing the knife had to have caused the demon serious pain.

Dean nodded, "Fine, you?" He cleared his throat as his voice came out husky with desire. "I'm good." Sam answered, oblivious. Dean glanced at the clock on the wall. It was 1pm. "You only slept for ten minutes. You wanna go see if this'll work?" Dean asked. Sam tensed. "Dean, I can't sleep with you in the bed. I'm not sure if I can sleep with you in the same room anymore... " Dean nodded, "I know. Go in your room and get comfortable. I'll be there in minute to show you something." Sam stared at Dean with curiosity before obeying.


	7. Chapter 7

Next chapter will be posted on Tuesday

Constructive criticism welcome!

*WARNING- Zepar makes an appearance, as does a bit of Wincest.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Dean walked into the kitchen and glanced at the ceiling. "Castiel? I need you for a sec." He waited a couple minutes before snapping, "Get your feathery ass down here Castiel. Right freakin now!"<p>

"You bellowed?" Cas replied.

Deans gaze snapped to the angel. "Gee, thanks for coming." He griped.

"Do you need something or not?"

Dean sighed before rubbing his face with his hands. "I know you have something that can restrain me. I need it, for Sam."

Castiel glared at the demon. "How do you know that?", He snapped.

"Because I'm not stupid, choir boy. There's no way you'd be okay with me running around free if you didn't have a plan B ready."

Cas nodded, impressed at the demons intelligence. "Why should I give it to you?"

Dean shook his head. "It's for Sam, not me. I need to sleep in the same bed as him to do the blood dream thing and he's not comfortable with it. I think it'll help him relax if I'm restrained."

Castiel widened his eyes in surprise. "You're going to allow yourself to be restrained around a hunter that has a weapon that can kill you?"

Dean nodded and chuckled nervously. "Thanks for the reasurrence, dude. I don't have a choice. Sam needs this."

Castiel stared at the demon for several long moments before slowly taking out black handcuffs. He handed them to Dean, along with the key. "Those cuffs were forged from the blood of a knight of hell and my own blood. You won't be able to break them. They'll also leave you powerless. You won't have the strength to fight anyone that tries to hurt you, including Sam if you fail and Zepar hurts him again."

Dean nodded. "If I can't protect Sam then I deserve whatever he does to me. Thanks, Cas."

The angel nodded and disappeared as Dean walked to Sam's bedroom. He wasn't gonna lie, he was nervous as hell. The demon had never been powerless before. He opened Sam's bedroom door and slowly walked in, the hunter was sitting on the bed. He tossed the cuffs next to Sam.

The hunter picked them up and looked at them. "What are these for?" He asked the demon nervously.

"They're for me. You're gonna cuff me to the headboard. They're made out of angel blood and blood from a knight of hell, they'll leave me powerless."

* * *

><p>Sam gawked at Dean in shock. "You'd willingly do this? Why?"<p>

Dean placed the key in Sam's hand. "I'm doing this for you, Sammy. All I ask is you leave the demon knife in the living room, just in case."

Sam nodded, he walked into the living room and quickly placed the knife in a drawer before returning to Dean, who was now laying on the right side of the bed shirtless. The demon lazily laid his arms above his head as Sam cautiously approached him with the cuffs.

This time the demons missing shirt wasn't nearly as scary since Sam stood over him. He placed the key to the cuffs in his jeans pocket before he looked Dean in the eyes. "Why the hell would you do this for me?"

The demon shrugged. "Does it matter? Now cuff me already." Sam hesitantly cuffed the demon to the bed.

Suddenly, Deans eyes turned black. Sam winced and jumped back a step. "Why are your eyes black?"

Dean cleared his throat nervously. "Probably should've warned you... My eyes turn black when I'm nervous, or really pissed off. I can't control it. It's one of those things I suck at, remember?"

Sam nodded. Dean pulled at the cuffs with all his strength, testing them. He was surprised and a bit nervous to find that his supernatural strength was gone, he was weak.

"Where did you get these, anyway?" Sam asked.

"Castiel. He had them made. The angel blood in the cuffs is actually his." Surprise filled Sam's eyes. Why had Castiel not told him about the handcuffs?

"You gonna stand there and stare at me or you gonna get in the damn bed?" Sam nodded and slowly crawled under the blanket, next to Dean. He laid on the very edge of the mattress, as far away from the demon as possible.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Any further and a truck could drive between us, kid. You have to have skin to skin contact, remember?" Sam sighed warily and inched closer to Dean. "You need to touch me, Sammy. That's what skin to skin contact means."

Sam slowly rested a shaky hand on Deans shoulder. This was the first time he'd had consensual physical contact in... Years. Before he got stuck in the pit with Lucifer. He slowly ran his hand over Deans chest, making small slow circles with his thumb.

Dean moaned softly in response as Sam ran his thumb over the demons nipple. Sam's eyes widened slightly as he quickly glanced at Deans ebony eyes before he pulled his hand away and averted his gaze, his cheeks red with embarrassment. "Sorry."

Dean smirked. "It's okay, Sammy. It felt pretty good until you stopped."

Sam slowly slid his hand back on Deans chest as he laid his head on the pillow, his forehead touching Deans cuffed arm. They both closed their eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Sam's muscles went rigid as he recognized the large red room, empty except for a bed. He shivered and lowered his eyes to the red carpet, preparing himself for whatever would come. Dean walked up behind Sam and laid a hand on his shoulder, letting the kid know he was there. Sam jumped and whimpered, keeping his gaze low.<p>

"Sammy, it's me. Remember? I'm here with you this time, for real. That prick won't hurt you again." Dean said with conviction. The room was typical Zepar, straight to the point and painted in red.

Just then Zepar finally appeared next to the bed with a huge smile on his face. "So, you brought the hybrid with you Sam? This should be interesting."

Dean smirked dangerously as he glared daggers at the demon, quickly pushing Sam behind him. "Zepar. Long time no see. Tell me, why are you wasting your time torturing a male hunter? I thought you preferred the other white meat?"

Zepar slowly walked to the front of the bed as he replied, "Normally I wouldn't bother but this stupid chew toy imprisoned Lucifer. You do know who Lucifer is, right hybrid?"

Dean glanced back at Sam in surprise. The hunter was keeping his head down and staying quiet, letting Dean handle this.

Dean returned his eyes to Zepar. "I know who Lucifer is... And I don't give a damn what Sam did. Either you leave him alone or I'll kill you. You know I can do it, Zepar."

The demon laughed loudly before flicking his hand, flinging Dean against the wall. He strolled to Sam as he replied, "There's a problem with your plan, hybrid. This is Sam's mind, even with your little blood tie you have no power here, no authority. Sam is MINE. Aren't you, Sam?" Zepar asked as he petted Sam's hair.

Sam trembled quietly, eyes scrunched shut as the demon touched him. Deans eyes turned black as he fought Zepar's hold. He growled in anger as Zepar's hand lowered to Sam's throat. "Look at the hybrid scum, my good little pet. Let's show him how he's failed, how weak he truly is." Zepar chuckled in delight at Deans desperation to help Sam.

The hunter allowed his head to be raised but kept his eyes shut. "Open your eyes, now. Don't make me angry, Sam."

The hunter winced at the threat and slowly opened his eyes to see a black eyed, pissed off Dean pinned to the red wall. "Good boy." Zepar praised. The demon smiled at Dean maniacally as he flicked his hand, pinning Sam against the wall only a few short feet from Dean.

"This is going to be extra fun. You must bring your friend more often, Sam." Zepar chuckled.

* * *

><p>Sam let his dead eyes meet Deans. The demon brushed his fingers over Sam's, barely able to reach him thanks to Zepar's hold. "Sammy, listen to me. Zepar's right, this is your mind. He has the power here, but only because you let him. You need to fight Sam! Make him powerless and I'll take care of the rest." Dean pleaded with the hunter as Zepar stopped in front of him.<p>

The demon snorted in amusement at Dean before breaking out in crazed laughter. "Oh, hybrid. You obviously have no idea how well I've trained my little pet here. He's MINE. My toy, my pet, my bitch... My whore." Zepar's eyes filled with lust as he roughly grabbed Sam's crotch. The hunter gasped in pain and struggled against the demons hold.

"Sam, fight him! Don't give in, damn it!" Dean snarled as he continued trying to do anything to stop Zepar. His powers didn't work either!

Zepar pressed himself against Sam as he bit the hunters neck, leaving a bloody bite mark before forcefully kissing him. He grabbed Sam's ass roughly before he bit the hunters lip hard, drawing more blood, before pulling back. Zepar locked eyes with Dean as he unzipped Sam's jeans slowly. "You will not win, hybrid. Sammy is my little bitch, in every delicious sense of the word. What do you say we prove it to him, hmm Sam?" He taunted.

Sam's eyes were blank as he stared at Dean, trying to shut everything out. Dean was able to barely grab Sam's hand. He pinched the hunters palm, snapping him out of it. Sam was pulled back, where he felt everything. His panicked gaze shot to Zepar as he felt the bite marks, the blood, the pain. He also felt Zepar as the demon pulled down Sam's pants. His breathing became rapid as he started to panic.

He felt something pull his hand and his eyes shot to the side... "Dean?" He gasped.

"Sammy, fight the fucker! Please kid, please, I'm begging you here... This is your mind, you're giving him all the power. Take it away from him! Please, Sam!" Dean begged the hunter desperately.

Sam concentrated as he imagined Zepar pinned against the wall, like the demon had done to Sam so many times before. To his utter shock, Zepar was flung against the wall as Sam was released from it. He gaped slightly at the pissed off demon in surprised.

"What the fuck?!" Zepar cursed. He glared menacingly at Sam. "You best release me right fuckin now or you'll regret it you little whore!" The demon yelled angrily, his eyes turned black with red pupils.

"Yeah... Don't think so." Sam replied warily, unsure if this was a trick or actually happening. Zepar snarled in anger before he disappeared. Sam held his breath as he waited for Zepar to appear free, telling him the game was over. When nothing happened he laughed, "I can't believe that worked!"

He heard someone behind him clear their throat and he spun around, his heart pounding in terror. He relaxed when he saw it was just a black eyed, restrained Dean.

Suddenly, Sam was awake. Unlike usual he didn't wake up yelling, screaming or crying. He was just awake. Like normal people woke up. He realized his head was laying on something warm as he opened his eyes to see brown hair. "Sammy? You awake?" Dean rasped sleepily.

Sam raised his head from Deans shoulder and looked Dean in his black eyes briefly as he uncurled himself from the demon. "Sorry."

Dean sighed, "It's all good Sam, can you get these damn cuffs off now?"

* * *

><p>Sam froze, a panicked expression on his face. "What?" Dean asked, on alert suddenly.<p>

Sam cleared his throat nervously, "Do you remember where I put the keys?"

Dean laughed, "You're kiddin, right? That ain't funny Sam." All humor slowly left Deans face. "I ain't into this kinky shit so you better find those freakin keys Sammy!"

Sam felt his pockets in a frenzy, sighing in relief as he felt the key. "Found it." Dean jumped out of the bed as Sam unlocked one cuff. He took the key from Sam's hand as his eyes turned back to normal. As he unlocked the other cuff he asked, "You doing okay? I know Zepar did some stuff before you could stop him."

Sam stared out the window, his eyes getting that glazed zoned out look, as he replied softly, "I'm fine, Dean."

The demon stood up and tossed the cuffs on the bed as he pocketed the key. Dean clenched his jaw, his eyes narrowed in anger. "Bullshit." He seethed through gritted teeth, thoroughly pissed off that Sam was still lying to him after everything.

Sam winced at the anger in Deans voice. "You don't wanna tell me what's really going on, fine. But quit lying to me Sam!" Dean growled before leaving the bedroom. He walked into the kitchen and pulled one of the pies out.

Sam sighed wearily as he stood in the bedroom doorway watching Dean storm off. Dean didn't get it, Sam didn't want him to know everything Zepar had done. Especially the time he had appeared as Dean. Sam shivered fearfully at the memory. The hunter went into the bathroom, he really needed a shower. The memory of Zepar touching him made him feel dirty.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry this one's late! For some reason is didn't post properly. Next chapter will be posted on Friday, I swear!

Constructive criticism welcome!

*WARNING- Some self harming and some tipsy Wincest!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sam entered the bathroom, carefully closing the door behind him. He exhaled harshly, trying to calm his nerves. Getting undressed was... Difficult at best, panic attack inducing at worst. He slowly pulled his shirt over his head, dropping it at his feet. Now for the hard part, his pants and boxers. He took slow, deep breaths in an attempt to distance his mind from what was happening as he gently unbuttoned his jeans.<p>

He flinched at the sound of the button unsnapping as memories of Zepar doing the same thing assaulted him. In a desperate attempt to make them stop, to calm himself, he brought his wrist up to his mouth and bit down. Hard. There would no doubt be a bruise as he tasted just a bit of blood from the harsh bite. The pain halted the memories and the tension in his shoulders faded away.

He heard the bathroom door hit the wall and spun towards the sound, yanking his wrist out of his mouth in time to see Deans wide, shocked eyes. "What the fuck were you doing, Sam?" The demon asked in shock. Sam averted his gaze in shame, this was one of those things he never wanted Dean to find out.

"Answer me Sam, why the fuck were you biting yourself?!" Dean snarled, his shock turning to anger. The hunter stayed quiet, keeping his gaze averted. Dean stormed up to Sam and grabbed his arm, looking for the evidence.

Sam flinched at the sudden touch and leaned away from Dean. The demon groaned as he saw Sam's self inflicted mark. "Why did you do this, Sammy?"

The hunter ignored him and attempted to pull his arm away and leave the bathroom. The demons eyes turned black as his anger turned to rage. He pushed Sam against the wall, caging him in with his arms.

"I've had enough of your secrets. You're scared of everything, you're depressed, now you're self harming and you still won't talk to me?! You better tell me right the fuck now why you did this." He growled through gritted teeth.

Sam winced and cowered at Deans aggression. "I'm sorry. I-I needed to." He whimpered. "You wouldn't understand."

Dean grabbed Sam's chin and forced the hunter to meet his black eyes. "Try me."

* * *

><p>Sam gulped at the sight of Deans demon eyes glaring at him. "I-it helps." He stuttered softly.<p>

Dean closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, relaxing his emotions enough to get rid of his black eyes. When he opened them a few moments later they were back to normal. "What can biting yourself possibly help you with?!" He snapped.

Sam stared at the wall behind Dean as he quietly replied, "The panic attacks. The pain from biting keeps the memories away."

The anger in Deans eyes softened a bit. "Why did you need to bite yourself just now?" The hunter stayed quiet, not answering. "Tell me, Sam. Now." The demon demanded.

Sam sighed, "Unbuttoning my pants. The sound reminded me of all the times... Zepar did it." Dean dropped his arms and took a step back to give the hunter space, all anger gone from his face. "I'm sorry, Sam. You know he can't hurt you anymore, right?"

Sam nodded, "I still have the memories, Dean."

The demon sighed as he wetted a towel and gently ran it over Sam's bite mark. "I know. You'll probably have them for a long time." Sam winced a little from the pain in his wrist.

Dean tossed the cloth in the sink. "I'll let you get back to your shower."

Sam shook his head, "It's okay, I think I'll take one later."

Dean watched Sam as he went into the kitchen. This kid was turning him into a freakin emotional pansy. The demon went into the living room, deciding they both needed space from each other.

Sam found the bottle of tequila and got out two shot glasses. He filled and downed them both before pouring two more. He didn't want to feel anymore tonight. He downed the third shot, coughing at the strong burn. He drank some water to relieve a bit of the taste before he downed the fourth shot.

Sam coughed and quickly followed the shot with water. Why the hell didn't Dean get any lemons or limes? Sam chuckled as he remembered the guy was part demon, he probably liked the burn. As he went to fill the shot glass again it slipped and fell to the floor, breaking in half. "Shot! I mean, shit!" Sam laughed.

Dean heard something break and jumped off the couch. He jogged into the kitchen and immediately smelled the problem. "Alright, how much did you drink Sam?" He sighed, irritated that he couldn't leave the damn hunter alone for five minutes without the guy getting himself in trouble.

"Why do you care, demon?" Sam slurred as he fell into a chair.

* * *

><p>"Really? You're back to calling me 'demon' now?" Dean griped.<p>

"Yup" Sam laughed.

Dean smirked at the hunter, he was obviously a happy drunk. "Okay Sammy, let's get you to bed." The demon grabbed Sam's arm to help steady him before the hunter could fall. As they were walking by the couch Sam fell on it, laughing wildly. "C'mon Sam, get up." Dean smirked at the glassy eyed hunter.

Sam jumped up and wrapped Dean in a bear hug. "Thanks Dean."

"For what?" Sam pulled back to stare the demon in the eye. "For everything." He slurred before he covered Deans mouth with his own in a drunken kiss.

The demon carefully pushed Sam back on the couch, putting space between them. "No Sam. You're drunk, if you weren't you wouldn't want this."

Sam frowned and leaned back on the couch. "Yeah, right. Just say it, demon. You don't want sloppy seconds. I get it."

Dean glared daggers at the hunter. "That ain't even close to being it. You're drunk and I'm not taking advantage of you."

Sam snorted, "Whatever Dean. Just so's ya know I don't blame you. I wouldn't want someone as fucked up as me." He snorted and chuckled sadly before continuing, "I'm nothing but Zepar's whore. His bitch. That's all I'm ever gonna be. You deserve better."

Deans eyes flashed black as he leaned over the hunter, caging him in with his arms. "Shut the fuck up Sam! You are NONE of those things, not even close! You have no fuckin idea how bad I want you, okay? But you aren't ready, I know it and so would you if you weren't drunk!" He snarled at Sam.

The hunter stared straight into Deans blackened demon eyes. "I want you now, right now I can handle it. If you want me so bad, if the fact that I'm Zepar's whore doesn't matter, then why won't you touch me?"

Dean growled angrily, "You aren't Zepar's whore, damn it!"

Sam looked at him, confused. "Then why don't you want me?"

Deans eyes flashed back to normal before he stood up straight and took a step back. "I DO want you, Sammy. So fucking bad it hurts." Dean groaned.

Sam carefully stood up as Dean grabbed his arm to steady him. The hunter looked the demon straight in the eyes again. "Prove it." Sam dared, his slurred voice raspy.

Dean moaned in frustration before bringing his lips to Sam's. He gently kissed the hunter, tasting tequila. He took it slow in case the alcohol didn't block out all the hunters fears. Sam moaned softly and fisted the demons shirt as Dean gently bit his lip and started kissing his neck as his eyes flashed back to black.

The demon carefully lowered Sam on the couch before he straddled the hunter and brought his lips back to Sam's. He gently licked Sam's bottom lip, grazing the hunters tongue. Sam moaned softly as he tried to pull Deans shirt off.

The demons black eyes snapped open as he grabbed Sam's hands. "Not going that far, Sam. Not tonight." He rasped before bringing his lips back to the hunters. He licked and sucked Sam's swollen lips for a few moments before pulling away and squeezing beside the hunter on the couch.

Dean sighed, calming himself down as his eyes flashed back to normal before he asked, "Believe me now?"

Sam nodded, out of breath.

"Good, now sleep." Dean whispered into Sam's ear.

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean and snuggled his head on the demons shoulder. "That's the first time a kiss didn't hurt." Sam mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

Dean sighed sadly as he gave Sam a gentle squeeze of reassurance. The demon gently kissed Sam's forehead before he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Dean woke up first, desperately needing the bathroom. He yawned and stretched a bit before slowly lifting himself over Sam to get off the couch. That's when the hunters eyes snapped open.<p>

Sam saw and felt something on top of him. He gasped in panic as he gripped his demon blade and pulled it out, pointing it at the demons chest.

Deans eyes turned black at the sight of the knife. "It's me Sammy, take it easy. You're safe, I promise." Dean carefully took the knife and jumped off the couch as

Sam exhaled, trying to calm his racing heart. "I'm sorry. I just saw you over me and... "

Dean nodded, "I know, Sam. I think we should make a new rule, no knives that can kill me when we sleep." Sam nodded in agreement. Dean placed the knife on the chair beside the couch and went to the bathroom.

Sam yawned and slowly sat up as last nights events replayed in his mind. He groaned and buried his head in his hands. He was NEVER drinking again! The things he had told Dean...

Sam walked in the kitchen, smelling eggs and bacon. He paused at the sight before him. "Are you... Cooking?"

Dean nodded. "Demons can cook, ya know. Hybrids too. Personally, I think hybrids do it better." He turned the stove off and put three pieces of bacon on his and Sam's plate before putting them on the table. Dean put the pan in the sink before he sat down and bit into a piece of bacon.

Sam moaned softly as he chewed his piece, "This is pretty damn good."

Dean nodded as he continued eating. Sam started on his eggs as he asked, "So... I got kinda buzzed last night, huh?"

Dean tensed briefly before answering, "You were drunk, Sam. Like, falling into walls drunk. How much tequila did you drink, anyway?"

Sam shrugged. "Four shots, maybe?"

Dean chuckled, "Such a lightweight. You're lucky that Sauza is real tequila, otherwise you'd have a serious hangover kickin your ass."

The hunter finished his eggs and pushed his plate away. Dean stared at the two pieces of bacon left on Sam's plate. "Seriously? How do you survive? You never eat meat, like ever."

Sam chuckled, "Somehow I manage. Have 'em." The demon quickly finished off Sam's bacon before picking up both empty plates and bringing them to the sink.

The hunter cleared his throat, "I remember last night."

Dean dropped the plates in the sink, nearly breaking them accidentally. "... How much do you remember?"

Sam stared at Deans back as he answered, "All of it."

The demon tensed and sighed as he ran a shaky hand over his face. "I'm sorry, Sam. I was hoping you wouldn't remember. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that... But the shit you were saying about yourself." Dean turned to face Sam, not meeting his eyes. "That's no excuse, though. I'm sorry, Sammy."

Sam stood up and shook his head, "You didn't take advantage of me, Dean. I was actually going to apologize. I shouldn't have told you anything."

The demons eyes shot up to meet Sam's. "Do you actually think that about yourself? That you're nothing but Zepar's whore?"

Sam dropped his eyes, not answering.

Dean growled, "Really? We're back to this? Am I gonna have to shove you against the wall and go all black eyes angry again before you tell me?"

* * *

><p>Sam sighed wearily. "Yeah, that's what I think of myself."<p>

Dean shook his head, exasperated. "Damn it Sam. You aren't a whore, and you sure as shit don't belong to Zepar!"

"I don't want to talk about this, I just wanted to apologize for last night. I shouldn't have said those things and I shouldn't have made you feel sorry enough to... Do what you did. I'm sorry." Sam said hoarsely as he started walking from the kitchen.

As Dean registered the words he briskly walked after Sam, grabbing his shoulder to stop him. "Hey hey, what the hell do you mean by that? 'Making me feel sorry enough'?"

Sam kept his gaze low, ashamed. "I shouldn't have manipulated you into... Doing something you didn't want to do. I'm sorry."

Deans eyes widened a fraction. "What?! Sammy, I kissed you last night because I WANTED to. You didn't manipulate me, I'm a freakin demon hybrid for fucks sake! If anyone's gonna be manipulating anybody around here it's gonna be me!" Dean snapped.

Sam shook his head, pulling away from him. "You don't have to lie, Dean."

The demon spun the hunter around to look him in the eyes, "I ain't lying. You remember how my eyes turned black last night, when I was kissing you?" Sam nodded. "That means one of three things. I was either beyond pissed, scared or turned on. I wasn't angry or scared, Sam." Dean said, his voice going husky at the memory.

Sam didn't know what to say. "Oh... Well... I-I like you too, Dean."

The demon snorted. "Easy, kid. I'm not expressing my undying love here, okay? I'm saying I'm attracted to you and I think you're a decent guy... For a hunter."

Sam chuckled. "You're cool too... For a demon."

Dean glared at Sam, "I'm a hybrid Sam. Hybrid!" The hunter laughed as he sat in the living room chair.

"Before you told me your eyes change for two reasons, not three." Sam said curiously.

"I left the last one out on purpose. I didn't wanna spook you even more than you already were." The demon sat on the couch and cleared his throat before asking, "You said something else before you went to sleep."

"What else did I say?" Sam asked.

"You said... You said that was the first time a kiss didn't hurt you."

Sam winced and stood up, slowly pacing around the coffee table. "I really need to stop drinking tequila." The hunter chuckled nervously.

Dean stood up too and stepped in front of Sam, stopping his pacing. "I'm sorry that happened to you, Sam."

Sam averted his eyes. "I'm fine, I'll get over it Dean."

The demon glared at him. "Don't do that, hunter. Don't lie to me." Dean growled with a bit of menace.

Sam instinctually lowered his eyes in submission. The demon pushed his head back up. "Don't do that, either. I may get pissed but I'd never hurt you. Ever. Remember that."

Sam nodded as he stared Dean in the eyes for a few moments before sitting on the couch and opening his laptop that sat on the coffee table. Dean sat beside him. "What're you researching?"

"Zepar stuff." Sam replied. "Mainly his weaknesses, and how to forcefully summon him."

Dean shook his head. "Only weakness that bastard has is women. As for summoning him, he's a duke of hell. A fallen angel, actually. If he doesn't wanna come, he doesn't have to. He ain't like a normal demon."

Sam sighed in irritation as he closed his laptop. He glared at Dean, "Thank you. You're so helpful."

Dean smirked, "I know."

* * *

><p>It was 2pm when Castiel appeared behind Dean, who was sitting on the couch having a beer. Dean tensed as his eyes went black and he jumped off the couch, his beer falling on the ground. "Damn it Cas! You made me spill my freakin beer!" Dean yelled at the angel.<p>

Castiel shrugged, "Sorry." The demon sighed as his eyes turned back to normal.

"What do you want?". Cas glanced around, looking for Sam. "Just checking in."

Dean snorted, "You mean checking to make sure the big bad evil demon didn't ravage your friend?"

The angels eyes returned to Deans. "Yes."

The demon rolled his eyes. "Sam's in the kitchen. Before you go, I have a couple questions for you."

Castiel narrowed his eyes curiously at the demon. Dean cleared his throat before asking, "Did you know Sam was hurting himself?"

Castiel nodded, "If you mean the biting, yes. He's been doing it for months."

Dean glared at the angel, "And you're okay with that? With him hurting himself?"

The angel shrugged, "What would you have me do, demon? It helps him and it doesn't risk his life. It could be worse."

Dean scoffed, "'It could be worse.' Really? Self harming is bad, Cas. It's not far away from suicide."

The angel shook his head. "What would you have me do? I do what I can but I can't be here 24/7, Dean. That's what he would need to help him, but I can't be it." Castiel replied, sadness in his eyes.

Dean nodded. "I get it, but you should've told me."

"I wasn't sure if you would use it against Sam, or stick around that long if you knew." Castiel replied.

Dean chuckled, "Still think I'm here to fuck him up, do you?"

The angel looked the demon up and down before saying, "Not entirely, anymore."

The demon nodded, "That's a start, I guess."

The angel cleared his throat before saying, "I did come here with a purpose." Before turning to walk into the kitchen.

Sam's eyes widened in surprise at the sight of the angel and demon entering the kitchen together, peacefully. "Cas, hey. What's up?"

"Hello, Sam." The angel replied before he met Dean and Sam's eyes. "I have new information about the dream spell you two did. Apparently, if Sam chooses, he can show you memories, Dean. Any memory he chooses. Also, you two must be sure that when Sam sleeps you both stay in skin to skin contact, Zepar is still out there and without his tie to you kept strong, Dean, Zepar could easily abuse Sam again."

Dean nodded as Sam averted his gaze. The name Zepar still made him tense. Being reminded that he was still vulnerable wasn't comforting, either.

"I'll make sure he stays safe. Thanks, Cas." Dean replied. The angel nodded before disappearing.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry this one's late too, had dinner with the family and shit went down so posting this just slipped my mind. Next chapter will be posted on Sunday, promise!

Constructive crtitcism welcome!

*WARNING- Wincest!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Dean stared intently at Sam. "I've been meaning to ask you... How did you manage to stop Lucifer?"<p>

Sam sighed, "I don't want to talk about that. Being in the pit with Lucifer... It wasn't fun, Dean." The demon nodded understandingly. "So... You can show me your memories."

"No." Sam snapped, knowing exactly where Dean was going with this. Dean chuckled at Sam's reply. "I was just asking. It would be helpful to at least know what Zepar did to you when he was me." Sam shook his head. "No, Dean. Just... No."

"Sam, come on!"

"No! You don't need to know." Sam snapped.

Dean sighed in frustration. "I don't need to know... Or you don't want me to know?"

"Both."

"Fine." Dean growled as he pulled a beer out of the fridge and went to sit on the couch in the living room. Sam grabbed himself a beer and sat at the kitchen table, thinking. How could he get Zepar?

* * *

><p>Dean finished his beer and glanced up as Sam came into the living room. He stood in front of the demon, his eyes averted slightly. Shit, the demon knew that meant nothing good. "What?" The demon asked gruffly.<p>

Sam exhaled to calm himself. "I think I may have a plan to get Zepar."

Dean stared at the hunter in surprise. "Great! What is it?" Sam cleared his throat, "I could try summoning him again, away from here. I know before he ignored me but I pissed him off. Hurt his pride. Now he might come if I summon him."

Dean shot up and stared at the hunter as he put the pieces together. "You mean... You're gonna use yourself as bait?" Sam nodded.

Deans eyes turned black in a second. "No fuckin way!" He growled, his voice sounding demonic.

Sam gasped and scrambled away from the pissed off demon. "Holy shit, Dean. C-calm down! This is the only way I can think of to get Zepar. It's this or nothing."

Dean followed Sam, his anger increasing at the thought of what could happen to the hunter. "Do you wanna die? Do you want Zepar to kill you? Is that it?"

Sam swallowed, not sure what to say. Originally, that HAD been the plan...

Deans eyes widened at the hunters silence. "Hell, Sam. If that was the plan the whole time why didn't you tell me?" Dean pushed Sam against the wall, placing a firm hand around the hunters throat, his thumb on Sam's pulse. His black eyes filled with so much anger and... Something else Sam couldn't make out. Sadness, maybe?

"Say the word, Sammy. I'll kill you painlessly, right here, right now. Just say the word. I'm not letting you go to Zepar and suffer. I... Like you too much to let you suffer like that again." Sam's eyes widened in shock and fear as he wrapped his hands around Deans wrist. He stared the demon in his black eyes. "Dean... Let me go."

The demons hand relaxed but didn't move. "You sure? This is a one time offer, Sam." The hunter nodded. Dean dropped his hand to his side. "I won't let you do that, set yourself up as bait for that fucker. I don't give a damn how bad you want him. The answer is no. Fuck no!"

* * *

><p>Sam glared at him. "You can't tell me what I can and can't do, Dean. I don't belong to you!"<p>

Dean smirked cockily. "Oh, really?" He asked, his voice lowering, husky as he took a step closer to Sam, his eyes back to normal. "Because I remember these past couple weeks. Me protecting you, feeding you, comforting you... " Dean looked the hunter up and down lustily before he leaned closer to Sam until their noses nearly touched. "... Kissing you, Disciplining you. Like it or not, Sammy, you're mine." The demons voice was low and raspy with desire as his eyes flashed black again.

Sam tensed, unsure of what to do. Everything Dean said was true. Even if it wasn't, a part of Sam wanted it to be true but Sam could feel his fears rearing their ugly heads at Deans closeness, his arousal, his proclamation that Sam was his. Sam couldn't help a whimper of fear that escaped as he began shivering. A panic attack was brewing.

Deans eyes turned back to normal as he backed a few steps away, cursing himself. "Breathe, Sam. In and out. That's it, kid." He praised as Sam controlled his breathing. When the panic attack subsided Sam glanced at Dean, embarrassed. "I'm sorry."

The demon shook his head, "Don't. I'm the one that should be sorry. I shouldn't have done that, I should know better by now." Dean cursed himself as he apologized to Sam again before going into the kitchen. He grabbed the tequila bottle and poured himself a shot, downing it quickly. He glanced back at Sam, who had followed him.

"I'm sorry I keep screwing up, Sam." He said before downing another shot. Sam walked to stand beside Dean. "You're not screwing up, I'm just a mess." The demon shook his head, "No, I keep screwing up. The demon side of me... Has been hard to control lately."

He grabbed Sam's wrist gently as the hunter reached for a shot glass. "You can have ONE. ONE, Sam." The demon said sternly, leaving no room for argument. Sam rolled his eyes as he shook Deans hand off and downed a shot. The demon snickered at Sam's girly faces in reaction to the tequila.

Dean yawned, he was damn tired. He glanced at the stove clock. "It's 11. You wanna go to bed?" Sam sighed, trying to get rid of the tequilas burn in his mouth before he nodded. Dean laughed, "Drink some water, lightweight. It'll help with the burn."

Sam took the suggestion and exhaled in relief as the burn disappeared. He put the shot glasses and tequila away before following Dean.

* * *

><p>The demon walked slowly to his side of the bed and grabbed the cuffs. He looked at Sam questioningly, "I need to wear these tonight?" The hunter averted his eyes in shame and nodded. Dean narrowed his eyes and snapped his fingers to get Sam's attention. "Hey! Don't tear yourself up about this. I get it, okay?"<p>

The hunter met Deans gaze and nodded again. The demon lazily walked up to Sam as he slowly pulled his shirt off. Sam leaned away, trying to control his instinct to flee. One shot of tequila wasn't enough to completely block his fears, only dim them a bit. "These things kill all my power when I have 'em on, I'm basically a human. With that being said, can we try tonight with just the cuffs, no bed restraint? It kills my shoulders, kid."

Sam sighed, his fear replaced by irritation. "What did I say about calling me 'kid'?"

Dean smirked as he held the cuffs out to Sam, "You didn't answer the question... Kid."

The hunter rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay.", he replied as he took the cuffs from Dean and snapped them on the demons wrists. Dean eyes turned black as he handed the hunter the key.

Sam pocketed the key as he stared into the demons black eyes. He tried to remember the three reasons his eyes flashed black. Dean didn't look aroused or pissed. That meant... "Are you scared?" The hunter blurted out before thinking. Dean stiffened slightly as he walked to his side of the bed, the thin chain holding the cuffs together allowed his arms to hang at his sides.

"No. Why the hell would you think that?" He snapped defensively as he sat on the right side of the bed. Sam narrowed his eyes at the demon. "You told me your eyes turn black for three reasons. They're black now so either you're pissed, turned on or scared. You don't seem pissed, you aren't turned on, so... "

Dean bowed his head and squeezed his eyes shut. His hands closed into tight fists, the cuffs clinking with his movement. Damn his tell all black demonic eyes! He sighed in irritation before gruffly replying, "So what if I'm scared? You get scared all the damn time, ya don't see me makin fun of you for it!"

* * *

><p>The hunter slowly walked close enough to Dean to lay a careful hand on his shoulder. "I'm not making fun of you Dean. I'm just... Not used to it, I guess." Sam said softly. Dean roughly shrugged the hunters hand off. "Yeah, right. We here to talk or sleep, Samantha?"<p>

The hunter gritted his teeth as he fought the urge to yell at the demon for calling him Samantha. He knew Dean was lashing out because of what Sam said. He shouldn't have said anything about the demon being afraid, damn stupid move that was! Sam walked to his side of the bed and laid down as Dean lowered himself on his side, facing away from Sam.

After a couple minutes Dean said, "You need to be touching me, Sam. Just because I ain't tied to the bed doesn't mean I'm gonna eat you." The hunter slowly moved closer to the demon. "I didn't know if you'd want me to." He replied quietly.

Dean rolled on his back, directing his ebony glare at Sam. "Why the hell would you think that?"

Sam stopped moving, "Because... I made you angry."

Dean sighed wearily, "Sam, I wouldn't leave you vulnerable to Zepar because I'm in a pissy mood. Okay? I would never do that, your safety is more important to me than anything. Even my own." He replied, playing with the chain on the cuffs as he stared at it.

The hunter scooted next to Dean and carefully rested his chin on the demons shoulder. The demon turned his head to lock eyes with Sam before slowly raising his arm to lay behind Sam's head. The hunter laid his head on Deans shoulder. "Why do you care so much about me?" Sam asked, staring into Deans black gaze.

"I dunno. Something about you, I guess." The demon sighed as he rested his head on his pillow to stare up at the ceiling.

Sam stared at the demons muscular chest, remembering the first night they'd slept together. The cuffs still giving him courage, Sam slowly slid his hand from under his head on Deans shoulder to his chest.

The demon closed his eyes, trying to hold back his reaction so he wouldn't spook Sam. Kid probably had no clue what he was doing to the demon.

* * *

><p>Sam rubbed a few small circles with his thumb before sliding his hand over Deans nipple. Deans black eyes shot open as he continued staring up at the ceiling. He exhaled quietly, gritting his teeth tighter as the hunter slowly slid his hand to the demons stomach.<p>

Sam felt Deans smooth, soft skin as he ran his hand lower. He paused as his hand hit Deans pants before moving over them. Dean moaned as Sam's hand reached the crotch of his pants, unable to hold back his reaction any longer.

"What're you doing, Sammy?" He groaned. Sam ignored him as he felt Deans erection and carefully rubbed it through his pants. The demon fisted Sam's shirt in his hand as he growled in approval. Sam paused and tensed at Deans growl.

The demon turned his head to look at him, his eyes now black for a different reason. "It's okay." He said hoarsely. Sam stared the demon in his black gaze before hesitantly touching his lips to Deans. The demon pulled back slightly. "You don't have to do this, you know that right?" Dean asked, not quite believing this was happening. Sam nodded, "I want to, Dean. You make me feel... Safe. I haven't felt safe in so damn long. Let me do this." Sam replied.

The demon gently touched his lips to Sam's as the hunter stroked Deans cock through his jeans. The demon groaned, "Fuck, Sam." Sam hesitantly touched his tongue to Deans lower lip as he kissed him. The demon grabbed Sam's hair and tilted his head back, deepening the kiss as the hunter unzipped the demons jeans.

Dean gasped slightly as Sam pulled his dick out and softly stroked his hard on from base to tip. Dean pulled away from Sam's mouth to gently nip and bite at the hunters neck. "Harder." He moaned in the hunters ear as Sam stroked him. The hunter tightened his grip as Dean kissed his neck and under his ear. "Feels so fuckin good, Sammy." He groaned in approval. "Keep it up and I'm gonna come."

"I know." Sam groaned softly. He stroked Dean firmly a couple more times before the demon stiffened and growled as he came. Sam and Dean laid there panting for a few moments before the demon kissed Sam on the neck again.

"That was awesome." He panted. The demon slowly moved his hand down Sam's side, intending to repay the favour. He stopped when he felt the hunter freeze.

"Dean... I'm not ready for that yet." Sam's voice shook a bit at the admission.

Dean nodded as he pulled his hand back up to Sam's head, running his fingers through the mans long hair. "That's okay. I need to get up, though." He replied, glancing down at the mess on his jeans.

Sam untangled himself from Deans cuff chain. The demon walked to the bathroom and stole a fresh pair of jeans and boxers from Sam before returning to the bed.

Sam averted his gaze, his cheeks heating up. Dean grabbed his chin and forced Sam to look at him. "Don't you fuckin dare, Sammy. There wasn't a damn thing wrong with what just happened as long as you wanted it. Did you want it?"

The hunter nodded meekly. "Good. Then quit feeling bad or embarrassed about it." Dean said sternly before wrapping his arms around Sam. The hunter laid his head on the demons chest, smiling as he realized the demons eyes weren't black anymore. He listened to Deans breathing as they both drifted into a quiet sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Decided to post a day early since I might lose power tomorrow due to a storm. Next chapter will be posted on Thursday.

Constructive criticism welcome!

*WARNING: Some mild wincest!

* * *

><p>Sam woke up first, slowly opening his eyes. He yawned and sat up, nearly forgetting Deans cuffed arms were around him. He quickly froze before he pulled the demon out of sleep, literally. He fished through his pocket for the cuff key and carefully unlocked the cuffs.<p>

Dean reflexively fisted and relaxed his hands before rolling over to continue sleeping. Sam smirked before pocketing the key and getting out of bed. He placed the cuffs on the nightstand before leaving the bedroom to get some coffee.

The first thing Dean noticed as he woke up was that he was alone. He shot up in bed to look at Sam's side of the mattress, empty. He tensed as he quickly got up and suddenly realized the cuffs were gone. He relaxed a bit as he followed the scent of coffee and hunter to the kitchen. He paused to lean against the kitchen door, watching Sam screw with the coffee machine. "You drink that shit?"

Sam jumped at the sudden sound of Deans voice. "Thanks for the damn heart attack! And yeah, I do."

The demon slowly sauntered over to Sam. He resisted the urge to wrap his arms around the hunter, unsure of how Sam would react and also because it was way to chick flicky for his likes. Instead he rested a hand on Sam's shoulder to look at the coffee maker. "Something wrong with it, other than the fact that it makes dirt soup?"

* * *

><p>The hunter briefly glared at the demon. "It died after making one cup, damn thing!"<p>

Dean sighed as he stared the machine down. "I got this." He gently pushed Sam over and placed his hands on the coffee maker before smacking it, hard.

"What the hell, Dean? You're gonna break it!" The demon smirked as the machine started working.

"Sure about that?" He asked, his voice cocky.

Sam gave the demon a nasty look before making himself another cup of coffee. "You got lucky. You could've just as easily broken it. Then I'd have to kill you."

The demon chuckled, "If only you knew how many things I've fixed using that same method." He stood behind Sam, his arms braced against the counter, caging the hunter in. His mouth inches from the hunters neck, "And I'd like to see you try, Sammy." Dean said, his voice low and husky.

Sam tensed and recoiled from the demon, his head lowered. As he stared at Deans hand on the counter, he was reminded that the demon was free. Uncuffed, he was so much stronger than the hunter, he could do whatever he wanted. Whether Sam wanted it or not. The hunter whimpered softly at the thought.

* * *

><p>Dean frowned at the hunters sudden panic, but stayed where he was. "What're you thinking right now?"<p>

Sam panted slightly as his anxiety rose at the question. What if the demon didn't like the answer?

"Sam, slow deep breaths remember? Take it easy." Dean whispered. "Now tell me why you're scared."

Sam did as he was told, some of his fear leaving. "I... I was thinking about how... " Sam paused nervously.

"Come on, Sam, you're doing good. What were you thinking about?"

"About how you're uncuffed."

Dean nodded, "What else?"

"That you're strong now. Stronger than me." Sam whispered timidly.

Dean sighed, "Still think I'm gonna hurt you, huh?"

Sam shook his head, "I didn't before but... The last time Zepar..."

"Was me." Dean finished, understanding. "How about this, you kiss me and you can go."

Sam's eyes widened. He lifted and turned his head slightly to look at Dean. "Why?"

* * *

><p>"Because if you stay afraid of me then Zepar wins. I won't touch you, I swear. My arms will stay on the counter."<p>

Sam sighed warily, he knew the demon was right. Zepar would be pleased to see this outcome from his last 'session'.

"If you really can't do it you don't have to." Dean offered, making sure the hunter knew he had a choice.

Sam suddenly felt determined. He slowly turned around and forced his anxious eyes to meet Deans, which were filled with anger and a bit of sadness. "You promise you won't touch me?" The hunter asked, his voice shaking.

Dean nodded, "Promise." Sam took a deep breath, trying to channel the confidence he had last night.

He warily touched Deans abs before fisting the demons shirt and pulling him in quickly for a kiss, before the hunter could overthink it and become too scared to do it.

Dean, with great effort, stayed passive and let Sam take charge. It was harder than it sounded, his demon instincts demanded he dominate the man and take control. He shut his eyes as he felt them turn black.

Dean groaned a bit as Sam's tongue grazed his lower lip before the hunter pulled away. The demon backed up, giving the hunter space as he opened his black eyes.

* * *

><p>Sam tensed a little in response and leaned away, knowing the demons obsidian eyes could only mean one thing under the circumstances. Dean sighed, "I promise I won't do anything, Sam. I'm not Zepar, I'm not gonna force you to do anything."<p>

Sam nodded, "I know Dean. I know, but I can't help that I still react." The demon nodded as his eyes returned to normal.

"I know. Just reminding you." The demon turned to open the fridge as Sam suddenly launched himself at the demons back, enveloping him in a hug. "Thanks, Dean."

The demon cleared his throat awkwardly, "You're welcome, kid. Now enough lovey dovey shit, I need breakfast!"

Sam laughed as the demon pulled out yet another pie for breakfast. "Seriously? Again?"

Dean smirked, "Damn right!"

* * *

><p>Sam leaned against the fridge and watched as Dean sat at the kitchen table and began to devour his pie. The hunter bit his lip before saying, "Uh, Dean... Can I talk to you about something?"<p>

The demon froze mid bite before shoving it in his mouth and replied, "Depends on what it is."

"I know you're against it but my plan could work. And once we have Zepar-"

"NO Sam. No, no, no, a thousand freakin times no! You are NOT using yourself as bait!" Dean yelled angrily.

Sam sighed, "In the end it's not your decision, Dean. It's mine. It's my life. I can get Cas to do it with me if you don't want to."

Dean shot up from the chair to stand glaring in front of Sam, his eyes black. "If you go behind my back with that angel, I'll kill him. You hear me? You are not doing this, you're not taking this risk. So much could go wrong." Dean said menacingly.

Sam's eyes widened before he lowered his gaze. "Why won't you just let me do this?" He asked meekly.

"Because I don't want to give that fucker another chance to hurt you. He can't get to you now because of the protections on this place, but out there he could take you. Torture you for real."

Sam shivered. "I know... But if we're successful I'd be free of him!"

Deans ebony eyes narrowed, "Key word is 'if'. I'm not letting you take that chance. If Zepar captured you I'd be... Unhappy."

Sam met the demons dark eyes. "'Unhappy', huh?"

Dean smirked, "Maybe a little more than unhappy."

Sam took two steps forward and laid his head on Deans shoulder, wrapping his arms around the demon.

Dean froze and sighed. "Sam... I don't hug. I'm a demon for hells sake."

The hunter smirked, "To bad. I'm human and sometimes we hug."

Dean rolled his eyes, suddenly glad that he didn't have this human impulse. He did have other impulses, though. He lowered his face to Sam's neck and gently kissed and licked him. Sam tensed. "What're you doing?" He whispered.

Dean smirked against the hunters neck. "Giving into MY impulses." He replied, his voice rough with desire. Sam's fear started revving up just as Dean backed away, his eyes still black. Though now for a different reason.

"I know you want Zepar. I want the fucker too, more than you know. The things I'd do to him... But you come first, kid. Your safety comes first. The answers no, even if Cas went with you."

Sam nodded, feeling slightly irritated. He knew his plan would work, knew it in his bones."Fine." He replied petulantly before storming out of the kitchen.

Dean leaned against the wall and sighed. Damn kid acted so much like a chick sometimes it made Dean wonder...


	11. Chapter 11

Next chapter will be posted on Saturday.

Constructive criticism welcome!

*WARNING: Wincest!

* * *

><p>Two hours later Dean was sitting in the living room channel surfing when he heard a loud bang. He jolted up and followed the noise, pausing in front of the bathroom just in time to hear hysterical laughter. He threw open the door to find Sam laying on the floor, laughing like crazy. One whiff of the bathroom and Dean knew why.<p>

"Really, Sam? More tequila?" The hunters hysterical laughter began again.

Dean rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Why are you in here?"

Sam suddenly looked serious. "Need to take a shower. But I panicked, so I decided to get some help."

Dean nodded. "How many shots did you have?" He asked as he helped the hunter stand.

"Umm... Four?"

Deans eyes widened a bit. "Four? You can barely handle one!"

Sam laughed, "I tried one. And two. And three. But I still freaked out like a loser. Four did the trick!"

"You're not a loser, Sam. You are drunk, though. How're you gonna wash yourself like this?"

Sam pushed away from the demon. "I'm fine, dude. 'S fine!" He slurred just before he tripped and fell in the shower. He cackled wildly. "See? I made it in the shower okay!"

Dean snickered before he broke out laughing. "Yeah, Sam. That was awesome. Perfect actually." He stepped in the shower to help the hunter up, his face sobering as he realized something. He cleared his throat before saying, "You can't shower like this."

Sam frowned. "But I need to. That's why I drank that nasty brown shit."

Dean snorted. "Well, you can't do it alone. I could help you... If you want?"

Sam smiled. "That's awesome! You're so helpful Dean!"

The demon smirked, holding back laughter. "Alright, chuckles. Let's get your clothes off." Dean carefully pulled Sam's shirt off, being sure to keep a steady hand on him so he wouldn't fall. He tried hard not to stare at the shirtless hunter but damn...

"Quit starin, black eyes." Sam giggled. Dean turned his head to glance at the bathroom mirror. Yup, his eyes were black. Shit. "Sorry." He replied gruffly.

* * *

><p>The hunter stared at him, his eyes glassy. "You gonna take your shirt off?"<p>

Dean shook his head. "Nope."

Sam busted out laughing. "So you're gonna take a shower with all your clothes on?"

Dean smirked, "Nope. You're taking a shower. I'm supervising so you don't fall. I can do that out of the shower. Now take your pants off."

Sam pulled the buttons on his jeans apart and pulled them down, kicking them and his boxers out of the shower. The alcohol made his fears disappear, he didn't care that he was naked in front of a powerful demon. "Deeaan."

The demon sighed as he leaned against the counter, his arms crossed. "What?"

Sam stared at him, his glazed eyes full of mischief. "Come here."

Dean stared Sam down, wondering what his game was. He uncrossed his arms and walked to the front of the shower. "What?"

Sam planted his mouth on Deans and pulled at his shirt, looking for the buttons. Problem was, the demon had a t-shirt on with no buttons.

Dean pushed Sam against the back of the shower, holding him there. "No. We had this discussion already. I'm not doing anything with you while you're drunk."

Sam frowned. "Come on, Dean. When I'm sober my fears ruin everything. I do want this, I'm just to much of a coward sober to do it."

The demon growled angrily, his eyes back to normal, "You're not a coward! And I'm not doing anything with you drunk. Not even kissing." Dean backed away and turned the water on. "Now take your damn shower."

* * *

><p>Sam managed to shower with only a few saves needed from Dean. He shut the water off and stepped out of the shower, slipping and falling onto Dean as he did so. "Sorry."<p>

The demon shook his head as he steadied the hunter, "It's fine, Sam." Except now the demons shirt was soaked. As Sam slid on some boxers and pants, Dean pulled off his shirt to steal one of Sam's.

The hunter groaned softly at the sight of Deans muscular back. The demon tensed at the sound, his eyes flickered to black. He took a deep breath to steady himself before asking, "Problem, Sam?"

The hunter slowly snuck up behind the demon and placed a warm hand on his bare shoulder. Deans muscles went rigid. "Sammy." He growled warningly.

The hunter wrapped his arms around the demon, feeling his smooth skin and abs. He kissed the demons neck and nibbled his ear lobe before Dean spun around and aggressively kissed the hunter. He growled as he pushed Sam's back to the wall and ran his hand down the hunters bare stomach.

The hunter moaned softly in arousal as Dean unbuttoned Sam's pants. The demon groaned as he gently bit the hunters neck and began to stroke his erection. "You're so fuckin hot, Sammy." Dean hoarsely muttered against Sam's neck before bringing his mouth back to the hunters and gently biting his lip.

Sam stared into Deans black eyes before gently returning the kiss, grazing his tongue over the demons lips. Dean growled before he grabbed Sam's hair and yanked his head back, deepening the kiss. Sam groaned as Dean stroked his dick harder.

Sam stiffened and gasped as he came. He panted as he laid his forehead against Deans, their eyes closed. Sam calmed his breathing as he grabbed Deans pants and unbuttoned them. The demons ebony eyes shot open. "Your turn." Sam whispered hoarsely.

Dean fisted his hair, stopping him. "You don't have to, Sammy."

The hunter locked eyes with him, his gaze pleading. "I want to. Please let me do this for you, Dean. Please."

Deans grip loosened as Sam kneeled before the demon and pulled his dick out. The demon stared down at the hunter, waiting for a sign of fear, a signal that this was to much. He didn't get one as Sam hesitantly licked the head of the demons cock.

Dean threw his head up and inhaled through his teeth. Sam took that as a good sign and started licking and sucking Deans dick. The demon growled, sounding animalistic. "Fuck, Sammy. Use your teeth." He groaned as he ran his hand through Sam's hair.

The hunter sucked on Deans cock, grazing his teeth over it. Dean snarled.

"You keep that up and I'm not gonna last." He said hoarsely. Sam repeated the action a few times until Dean fisted his hair. "I'm gonna come, Sammy. Let go."

The hunter sucked and grazed his teeth over Dean again, making the demon come in his mouth. He swallowed it as he stood up. He couldn't help staring at Deans eyes, still black as night. "Your eyes are pretty." He blurted without thinking.

* * *

><p>Dean snickered. "Gee, thanks Sam. That makes me feel real manly." The hunter chuckled in response. Deans eyes flashed back to normal as he froze. "Shit. You're drunk and we just... No. No! FUCK!" The demon ran his hands through his hair as he realized what he'd done. "Sammy, I'm so damn sorry. Fuck!" He apologized hoarsely, panic in his voice.<p>

Sam shook his head, "No Dean, it's all good. I wanted it!"

The demon laughed harshly. "Of course you did, you're drunk. When you're sober... You're gonna hate me. You SHOULD hate me. This is... " he trailed off, unable to find the right word for this fucked up mess he'd done.

Sam narrowed his eyes. "I won't hate you, Dean. And I won't blame you for shit because I WANTED THIS!" He yelled, trying to get it through the demons head.

Dean backed away, shaking his head. "Get dressed, Sam." He said softly before buttoning his pants and grabbing a clean shirt. He bolted to the kitchen, sliding on the shirt. He looked out the window, staring at Baby, his mind spinning.

* * *

><p>After carefully changing his pants and donning a shirt Sam followed Dean to the kitchen. He stood in the doorway, watching the tense demon. "You're freaking out for nothing."<p>

Dean smirked sadly, lowering his head. "You say that now. When the tequilas gone it'll be a different story." He turned around, not meeting Sam's eyes. "Speaking of which, you ready to go sleep it off?"

Sam nodded. He turned to walk out of the kitchen and hit the door frame face first. "Son of a bitch!" He yelled as he grabbed his nose.

Dean broke out laughing, unable to stop it. "Damn, you are one clumsy drunk Sammy." He snickered.

Sam glared at Dean as he followed him to the bedroom. He laid on the bed, watching as Dean went to grab the chair. "No way, Dean. You need to quit this, you're way overreacting!"

The demon glared at Sam, dropping the chair. "'Overreacting'? Sam, you can't give consent when you're drunk, you can't even walk a straight line! I freakin molested you!"

Sam sat up, "Shut up Dean! You didn't molest me, I wanted it! I gave my consent... Hell, I begged you!"

Dean shook his head, there was no use arguing with a drunk Sam. "I'm not sleeping unless you get in this damn bed with me." Sam growled, feeling pissed off.

Dean sighed wearily as he sat on the bed. "Happy?"

"Lay down." Sam demanded. Dean groaned in irritation before laying his head on the pillow. He glanced at Sam and grabbed his hand before staring up at the ceiling. "Happy yet? Now sleep."

Sam snaked an arm around Deans stomach and cuddled up against him before the demon had time to react.

Dean tensed and tried to remove Sam's arm. "No, Sam. You're gonna wake up, remember and freak out. And I don't have the cuffs on so even if you don't remember you're still gonna freak out."

"Shut up." Sam mumbled against Deans shoulder, his arm locked around the demon.

Dean groaned in frustration before he gave up and let the hunter have his way for once. He listened to Sam's breathing, trying to calm himself enough to sleep. As he started to relax he stared down at Sam. The hunter was starting to mean a lot to him, more than he'd like to admit.

He was so pissed at himself for not having more self control, for giving in to his physical desires. As he closed his tired eyes he just hoped when the hunter woke up he wouldn't be triggered by what had happened.


	12. Chapter 12

Next chapter will be posted on Monday.

Constructive criticism welcome!

*WARNING: Mild wincest.

* * *

><p>Dean woke up first, he yawned and stretched before tensing as he remembered yesterday. He stared at Sam, wondering what the hunter would do when he woke up. If he remembered. Dean slowly tried to pull his arms out from under the hunter. Almost immediately Sam's eyes opened and Dean froze, looking like a deer in headlights.<p>

Sam stared at the demon in confusion, "What's wrong?" He asked groggily before yawning.

Dean swallowed, his throat suddenly feeling like a desert. "Nothin. How'd you sleep?"

Sam narrowed his eyes at the demons cautious tone. "Good. You?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah, me too." After a few awkward moments Dean stood up. "You want anything for breakfast?"

Sam shook his head. "Think I'll just have coffee."

"'Kay." Dean quickly replied before briskly walking to the kitchen.

Sam stared after him, shaking his head in confusion. He was expecting the demon to give him crap about how he needed less 'dirt juice' and more food. Not just ''kay'. The hunter stood up and stretched before following Dean.

The demon already had two pieces of pizza on a plate when Sam entered the kitchen. He sniffed the air and paused. "Did you... Make coffee?!" Sam asked in shock.

Dean nodded, not looking at Sam.

The hunter stared at him like he had grown another head. "Why? I didn't even know you knew how to turn it on!"

The demon shrugged as he bit into a piece of pizza, his back to the hunter. "I'm gonna eat outside." He picked up his plate as he went to leave.

Sam stepped in front of him, forcing Dean to stop. "Why? What's with you this morning?"

Dean didn't meet the hunters eyes as he replied, "I'm fine Sam. My car needs... Something done to it. Oil change... Or somethin'." Dean muttered as he walked around Sam, making sure not to touch him. The confused hunter watched Dean leave, wondering what the hell was wrong.

* * *

><p>Dean placed his plate on Baby's hood and placed his hands next to the plate, leaning on them. He took a deep breathe, his appetite gone. He couldn't do this, couldn't pretend like last night didn't happen. He was gonna have to tell the hunter, even if that meant Sam would hate him.<p>

He wondered if the hunter would make him wear the handcuffs full time, if he would lose all trust in him. No matter what Sam couldn't kick him out, he needed the demon to sleep safely at night. Dean bowed his head, he was so pissed with himself. He had let his demon side win just a little that night.

He thought he was in control but obviously he was wrong. His demon side... Sam could never handle that. Last night was a fraction of it. Of the power and dominance it craved during anything sexual. He was losing control over it, especially since Sam had been in control the last time they'd been physical.

Basically, his demon side was frustrated and pissed. Dean threw the hood of his car open, sending the pizza slices and paper plate flying to the ground. He needed to do something, anything, to get his mind off this. And Baby really did need an oil change.

Sam watched Dean as he messed with his car, his mind active with worry and curiosity. Had Sam done something to offend the demon? ... Nah. Dean would call him out on it, not avoid him. The hunter sighed in annoyance before walking into the living room and turning on the TV.

* * *

><p>Two hours later Dean was out of things to do to his car. He'd changed the oil and cleaned her out (not that she needed it). He stared at the house warily, not wanting to go inside. He suddenly glared at the house. "Quit being such a damn girl!" He muttered to himself before entering the house.<p>

It was quiet, really quiet besides the TV. Dean slowly entered the living room to see Sam staring mindlessly at the TV as he channel surfed. Dean couldn't hold back his chuckle at the bored look on Sam's face. The TV had the worst channels on it, all soap operas and info-mercials.

Sam jumped and snapped his head sideways to look at Dean. "Didn't hear you come in."

"Sorry." The demon replied before backing out of the living room to go back outside. He couldn't do this right now, couldn't see the look on Sam's face turn to hate or fear.

Sam narrowed his eyes, glaring daggers at the demons retreating form. He shot up and quickly cut Dean off before he could reach the front door. "What the hell, Dean?" Sam snapped. "Why are you avoiding me? Did I do something?"

"No, hell no! You didn't do anything, Sam." Dean cleared his throat nervously. He couldn't let Sam think this was his fault, that was ten times worse! "Do you... Remember last night?" He asked hoarsely.

Sam nodded, "A bit. Why?"

"'A bit?' How much do you remember?" Dean asked.

"I remember you helping me shower... And I remember what happened... After." Sam ducked his head and blushed in embarrassment.

"So you remember everything?" Dean asked, his voice blank.

Sam nodded, "Yeah, I guess."

The demon swallowed and lowered his eyes to the floor. "I'm sorry Sam, so damn sorry. I shouldn't have done that, should've kept that side of me in control but I wanted you so damn bad. I'm so sorry." He apologized hoarsely, his eyes misty. "I'm no fuckin better than Zepar." He mumbled as he turned away from Sam to hide his shiny eyes. He quietly berated himself for losing it.

Sam's eyes went wide. "Whoa, what? What the hell are you talking about Dean?"

Dean sighed and cleared his throat before replying over his shoulder, "You don't remember how I attacked you last night? How I let you suck me off even though you were to drunk to consent?" He ran his hands through his hair roughly. "So damn sorry, Sammy."

Sam grabbed the demons shoulders and spun him around, shocked to find his eyes were full of unshed tears. "No, no, no. Dean, I wanted that last night. That was consensual, I promise!"

Dean shook his head, shrugging out of the hunters grip to back away a few steps. "How can it be? You won't let me touch you sober. How does you being fall down drunk make what I did okay if you aren't comfortable with it sober?"

* * *

><p>Sam slowly followed Dean until his back hit the wall. Deans eyes shot black and his muscles tightened as Sam caged him in with his arms. His demon side demanded he not let the hunter dominate him like this.<p>

"You okay?" Sam asked, noticing that Dean looked pissed and scared all of a sudden. Not to mention his eyes had shot black as night.

"Back off, Sam. Right now." Dean growled.

The hunter backed away, watching Dean carefully.

The demon closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths until the urge to dominate Sam passed him. He opened his now normal eyes, feeling kinda worn out from his internal fight. "That's what I'm talkin about, Sam. It's the demon in me... I have urges, instincts to be in control when we're physical. When I'm not I get tense and frustrated. That's what happened last night, I gave in to my urges a little bit. Usually I can handle it but lately... It's been bad." Dean groaned.

The hunters eyes widened a bit. Sam glared at him. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

Dean glared back at him, "What the hell was I supposed to tell you, Sam? That the demon half of me is a sexual deviant? Yeah, that would've gone down great!"

Sam closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "So you lie to me instead? Keep me in the dark? You hate it when I do that to you, ya damn hypocrite!" Sam ended on a shout.

Dean shook his head, "I was trying to protect you, Sam. You were so scared and vulnerable, I just couldn't tell you."

Sam knew the demon was right, he just didn't like it. "What are these urges you have?"

Dean met Sam's eyes and shook his head, "You don't need to know that." He chuckled nervously.

The hunter pushed Dean against the wall, caging him in with his arms again. As Deans eyes shot black and his muscles tensed again Sam demanded, "What do your instincts want you to do right now? Tell me." His anger at Deans continued lie overroad his fear at the moment.

Dean snarled, the sound coming out slightly demonic. He threw his head back to hit the wall, hard. The pain gave him a bit more control. "Sam, don't damn it! You're teasing a damn tiger in a cage right now, and that cage can break!"

* * *

><p>"Tell me and I'll back off." Sam demanded, needing to know.<p>

Dean exhaled roughly as he warily answered, "I feel like shoving you against the wall, showing you I'm in control."

Sam backed off, like he promised. "That's it? I thought you said they were sexually deviant urges."

Dean smirked as he relaxed and his eyes flashed back to normal. "I didn't tell you what it wanted me to do to you once I got you against the wall."

Sam suddenly remembered something Dean had said earlier. "Dean, you aren't Zepar. You are NOTHING like him. Don't compare yourself to him."

The demon averted his eyes. "You're wrong, Sam. What I did last night..."

The hunter glared at Dean, "I wanted it, more than you know. Just because I can't handle it sober doesn't mean I don't want it. Trust me." Sam said strongly, "What happened with Zepar and... Lucifer... That was bad. That was rape. Torture. You are nothing like them, if you were you wouldn't be fighting this side of yourself to protect me." Sam's voice broke as he talked about his tormentors.

Deans gaze shot up to lock eyes with Sam. He saw a hint of fear there. "They can't hurt you now, you know that right?"

Sam nodded as he quickly stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the demon.

Dean froze in surprise, unsure of what to do.

"Listen to the human part of you and hug back, doofus." Sam whispered in his ear.

Dean rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around the hunter. "Why do humans like this?" Dean asked.

"Because it feels good. Feels safe." Sam replied.

After a few seconds Dean asked, "Can it be over now?" Sam laughed and pulled away.

* * *

><p>Sam and Dean returned to the house in search of lunch. Sam pulled out cereal while Dean made himself a ham and cheese sandwich. Sam glanced at Dean as the demon devoured his meal. The hunter cleared his throat. "Dean... "<p>

The demon tensed at Sam's tone and hesitation. He stared hard at Sam. "What."

"I'm gonna call Cas later, tell him about my idea to get Zepar."

Dean sighed as he placed his sandwich on the counter, his appetite gone. "We talked about this, Sam."

The hunter glared at the demon. "No we didn't, you got pissed and said no. I got no say. This is my decision, and I've made it. I'm doing it."

Deans eyes flashed black, his voice slightly demonic, "Why are you so eager to risk your life? To put yourself at risk of being captured and tortured again?"

Sam stood up, shaking his head. "It's not like that. I just want him gone. Dead. So I can be safe and you and I can get on with our lives."

Dean narrowed his ebony eyes. "Eager to get rid of me, huh?"

"No Dean, but you can't tell me you like living like this, stuck to me. Babysitting me."

Dean slowly walked up to the hunter, stopping a couple feet in front of him. "If I didn't want to be here, I'd be gone in a second. You're not a burden." He growled. Dean stepped closer to the hunter and carefully reached his hand out to brush against Sam's cheek. The hunter tensed and watched Deans hand like a hawk, but he didn't flinch.

"I wish you would listen to me, Sam." Dean said hoarsely.

Sam raised his eyes to stare into Deans black gaze. "I still don't get why you care about me so much."

Dean chuckled quietly. "My guess? My demon side likes you. I kinda do too."

Sam winced and dropped his gaze.

The demons face became serious as he dropped his hand to his side. "What was that thought?"

"Nothing." Sam replied.

Dean glared at him. "Don't make me hulk out on you. Tell me."

The hunter snickered at Deans threat before replying, "Lucifer always told me I was nothing but a demons whore, that demons were attracted to me because of it."

Dean shook his head, ebony eyes filled with anger. "Fuck him, Sam. He was wrong."

The hunter met Deans eyes again. "Was he? First Lucifer, then Zepar, now you say your demon side likes me. So far I'm a demon magnet."

* * *

><p>"I'm also half human, that part of me is attracted to you too. You're hot, Sammy."<p>

The hunter blushed and looked away. "Yeah, right."

Dean narrowed his eyes. "I ain't lying, Sam. You're very attractive."

The hunter barely held in a laugh. "Enough with the jokes, Dean." He backed away, his eyes shining.

The demon followed him until Sam's back hit a wall. "Damn it, Sam. If only I could I'd show you how fuckin hot I think you are." Dean swore, his voice husky as he looked the hunter over slowly.

"Why don't you, then?" Sam dared.

The demons eyes snapped black in an instant, a low growl leaving his lips. "Don't tease me, Sam." He replied, staring into Sam's eyes as he stepped closer. He and the hunter were nose to nose now, Dean was just waiting for a sign from the hunter to back off. He knew it was coming, any second now.

"Who's teasing?" Sam asked, his voice hoarse with desire.

Dean stared in Sam's eyes for several long moments, looking for any signs of fear, before slowly leaning in and lightly brushed his lips to the hunters.

Sam returned the kiss, fisting Deans shirt in his hand. The demon placed his hands on Sam's hips and gently pushed him against the wall as his kiss got slightly more aggressive. Sam's other hand ran up Deans back to rest on his hair. The demon growled in response.

Deans lips left Sam's to trail down his neck, kissing, licking and biting. The hunter could feel himself getting hard in response. He wouldn't lie, he was a little nervous but he trusted Dean.

The demon slowly ran one hand down Sam's hip to cup his butt. The hunter tensed. Dean froze and stopped kissing the hunters neck to whisper in his ear. "Easy, Sammy. It's just me. I don't wanna hurt you, I wanna make you feel good."

Sam slowly relaxed at the sound of Deans voice. He nuzzled the demons neck as Dean continued kissing him. The demon purred as Sam lowered the hand clutching Deans shirt, brushing it over Deans hard on.

The demon suddenly moved the hand on Sam's hip up to grab his hair. He fisted it and yanked Sam's head back to crush his lips to the hunters. Sam moaned softly in response, his hand roughly stroking Dean through his pants.

The demon carefully bit Sam's lip, his kiss becoming a bit more aggressive. He moved the hand on Sam's butt lower, grabbing the hunters leg and pulling it up to rest against his outer thigh. He moaned as Sam continued stroking him, hard. "Fuck, Sammy. Keep it up and I ain't gonna last." He groaned, grazing his lips against Sam's.

He nipped and licked the hunters neck softly as he stiffened and groaned as he came. He braced his arms against the wall on either side of Sam, panting slightly. He took one hand and slowly ran it down Sam's side to his waist. The hunter stopped him. "I can't, Dean. I'm sorry."

The demon growled angrily, "Quit apologizing, Sam. It ain't like you just killed somebody or something, you don't have shit to apologize for."

Sam smirked, "If you say so."

The demon rolled his eyes and chuckled in irritation as his eyes flashed back to green. "You can be so damn frustrating, hunter." He rasped, "Yet somehow I still like you." He laid a gentle kiss on Sam's lips.

Sam snickered, "You think you aren't frustrating?"

Deans eyes narrowed, "I'm not that bad."

"Your obsession with meat can get pretty annoying." Sam replied.

"Shut up, Sam." Dean snapped slightly. The hunter laughed.


	13. Chapter 13

Next chapter will be posted tomorrow.

Constructive criticism welcome!

*WARNING: Wincest.

* * *

><p>An hour later after changing into new clothes Dean was gone to the store to stock up on food, reluctantly leaving Sam behind. It had taken nearly an hour to convince the overprotective demon to let Sam stay home. The hunter stared at the ceiling as he called out, "Cas? Need you for a sec."<p>

A few moments later the angel appeared. He glanced around quickly. "Where's the demon?" He asked curiously.

"The store, stocking up on supplies."

The angel slowly nodded. He stared at Sam, his eyes full of questions.

"I have this plan to get Zepar but Dean doesn't agree."

Castiel suddenly understood why Sam had called him without the demon present. "I see. What is this plan?"

"To use myself as bait. Dean and I stopped Zepar from hurting me, and we hurt his pride. When I summoned him before he didn't come but now... "

Castiel's eyes widened in realization. "Now Zepar will want revenge." The hunter nodded. "It could work but it's very risky, Sam. I understand why Dean doesn't agree, if this goes south... "

Sam shook his head. "It won't. I'll have you, you can beat him right?"

"I believe so, yes." The angel answered. His blade could kill anything. "If we did this, what would you do about Dean?"

Sam's averted his gaze. "Let me worry about that."

Castiel nodded. "When would you want to do this?"

Sam stared outside as he saw headlights driving up to the house, Deans headlights. "Tomorrow night, at this time."

Cas nodded. "You look good, Sam. Better, healthier." He commented before disappearing just as Dean opened the door, his arms full of plastic bags.

Sam stared at the place Cas had stood. He knew he had gained some weight now that Dean was practically force feeding him meat. Had he really looked that bad before? "Hey, Samantha. Come get some of these bags would ya?" Sam snapped out of it and went to help Dean.

* * *

><p>The demon was cooking steaks on the stove as Sam sat at the table and stared into space, his mind drowning in thoughts. Dean glanced back at him, sensing something was up. "You've been staring at the wall for ten minutes. What's up?"<p>

Sam's attention shot to Dean. He had to tell him, and now was as good a time as any. Sam took a deep breath before answering, "I talked to Cas about my plan."

Dean dropped the fork and knife he was checking the steaks with. He shut off the oven and slowly turned his now black glare to Sam. "I thought I said no. I meant it, Sam. You ain't doing this." He growled menacingly, his patience worn thin.

Sam sighed in frustration. "Cas thinks it might work, I have to try. I'd like you to be there."

Dean walked to the table and slammed his hands down in front of Sam angrily. "I won't be there and neither will you. Cas has no damn clue how strong Zepar is, I seriously doubt he can beat him."

Dean walked around the table to stand over Sam threateningly, his ebony eyes glaring daggers. "You... Aren't... Doing... This." He growled softly, caging the hunter in with his arms. Sam gulped, he had really pissed the demon off this time!

Dean laid a surprisingly gentle kiss on Sam's lips before returning to the steak, his eyes still black in anger. "You're gonna tell Cas the next time you see him that you changed your mind, okay? I can't let you do this, Sam. I just can't."

"Fine." The hunter replied sullenly.

Dean slapped Sam's steak on a plate and gave it to him before sitting down with his own. He covered his in barbecue sauce and cut himself a big piece, blood oozing out from the very rare steak. Sam made a face at the blood. "There's no way in hell that's healthy."

Dean smirked, "Actually, in hell this would be a delicacy."

Sam snickered before his gaze turned serious. "Have you been to hell?"

Dean slowly nodded. "Not a happy memory but yeah." He replied before shoving more steak in his mouth.

Sam nearly gagged as blood dripped down the demons chin. "Oh come on! How can you eat that?!"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Because, Samantha, I'm part demon. Duh." He replied as he bit into another piece, drawing a disgusted groan from Sam.

"I'm eating mine in the living room." He got up to leave, barely hearing Dean call him a wimpy chicken shit. He snorted in amusement as he flicked on the TV and began channel surfing as he ate his medium cooked steak. He moaned softly as he took the first bite. Damn, could that demon cook!

* * *

><p>Sam was laying in bed as Dean walked in the room shirtless. Sam jumped before his eyes locked on him, a hint of fear showing.<p>

Dean paused when his eyes met Sam's. "Forgot you were already in here. It's okay, Sam." He mumbled.

The hunter quietly watched the demon like a hawk as he slowly walked to his side of the bed, laying under the covers. "You okay? Want me to put the cuffs on?"

Sam shook his head, relaxing a bit now that the demon wasn't standing over him. "I'm fine, now. I think you being... Shirtless... Standing over me... It's a trigger."

Dean nodded slightly. Sam immediately cuddled up to the demon, clinging to him like velcro.

"Easy, kid. I ain't going anywhere." Dean chuckled.

Sam backed off a little. "Sorry. I just... Forget it." He replied stiffly.

Dean snaked his arm under the hunters head and forced him to look at him. "What is it?"

Sam blushed, feeling embarrassed. "I guess... I just miss it."

"Miss what?"

The hunter sighed, feeling pathetic. "Miss this. Miss being like this without being afraid. Without being hurt." He averted his eyes, waiting for the demon to call him out on being a wimp. Sam jumped in surprise as he felt Deans lips meet his.

"I'm glad you trust me, Sammy." Dean rasped as he pulled away slightly. The hunter pressed his lips back to Deans, fisting the demons shirt.

Dean gently ran his hand down Sam's side to his thigh, rubbing small circles there. The hunter paused as the demons hand drifted lower. His eyes met Deans now ebony eyes. The demon could see a hint of worry.

He pressed his forehead to Sam's reassuringly. "It's me, Sammy. Let me do this. Let me make you feel good." He slowly popped the button open on Sam's jeans.

The hunter winced at the sound. "Shhh, easy." The demon whispered as his fingers found Sam's boxers. The hunter was panting now out of worry and arousal. Dean began softly stroking Sam's erection as he began nipping and kissing the hunters neck.

Sam moaned in response, his jaw clenched. "That's it, Sammy. Relax. Good boy." Dean whispered in the hunters ear. Sam flinched and whined, remembering the last time he had been told he was a 'good boy'.

Dean pulled his head back to lock his black eyes to Sam's hazel ones. "Look at me. You're here, not there. You're safe, Sam. You're not HIS anymore." He fisted the mans hair and forced him to look at Dean. The demon could see the fear drain from the hunters eyes as he was reminded where he was.

"That's it." Dean praised, gently kissing the hunter as he continued stroking him. Sam stiffened and moaned softly as he came. Dean continued kissing the hunters neck, nipping his ear lobe as Sam fell back onto the pillow, all tension gone.

Dean stood up from the bed and went around to Sam's side, pulling him up. "Need to clean up." He grunted as he forced the hunter off the bed. Not an easy feat.

"Right." Sam sighed before yawning.

Dean snickered as he followed the hunter to the bathroom. He pulled out fresh boxers and pants for Sam as he undressed himself. Dean watched him shamelessly.

The hunter blushed and glared at the demon. "Seriously?"

Dean smirked, "You strip in front of me and expect me not to look? You do know I'm part demon, right?"

Sam snorted in amusement. "Sure, blame the demon in you."

As Dean went to leave the bathroom Sam stepped in front of him. "What about you?" He asked, glancing down at the bulge in Deans pants.

"I'm fine, Sam. I owed you big time anyway, remember." Dean smirked.

Sam pressed his lips to Deans and pushed him against the wall. As he unzipped the demons pants, Dean snarled as spun them around so that Sam was pinned against the wall. The demon froze as he regained control. "Shit, Sammy. I'm sorry." He rasped, backing away.

Sam followed him. "Shut up, it's fine." He mumbled as he shoved his hand into Deans pants and stroked him roughly.

The demon growled, sounding feral as he started roughly kissing Sam. He grabbed the mans hair and yanked his head back, deepening the kiss. The hunter stroked the demon from base to tip hard, just how Dean liked it.

A few minutes later the demon sunk his teeth into Sam's shoulder and growled low as he came. Sam groaned in response, the bite turning him on a little.

Dean released Sam's shoulder and backed away, his eyes returned to normal. "Shit Sam... I'm sorry." He said, his voice still husky.

Sam stepped after him. "It's okay, Dean." He wrapped the demon in a reassuring hug, Dean stiffening in response, as usual. "To be honest... I kinda liked it." Sam whispered into Deans ear.

The demon groaned, "You better not be just saying that, 'cuz if you're telling the truth you're gonna get bit a lot more often."

Sam tilted his head towards Deans ear, "Is that a promise?" he teased.

The demon playfully pushed Sam away, towards the bedroom. "You bet your ass it's a promise." He growled.

Sam laughed as he went to lay in the bed, Dean joining him a few minutes later sporting a new pair of pants. Sam rested his head on the demons shoulder and yawned, his eyelids heavy.

Dean buried his nose in Sam's hair as he felt the hunters breathing slow, the man was asleep. "You're mine now, hunter. I'm not gonna let anything hurt you, ever again." Dean whispered as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Next chapter will be posted on Thursday.

Constructive criticism welcome!

*WARNING: Minor violence and a bit of wincest.

* * *

><p>Sam woke first and smiled as he heard Dean snoring softly. That smile disappeared as he remembered that Castiel was coming tonight to help him go through with his plan to capture Zepar.<p>

Sam knew Dean would be pissed, livid actually, but the hunter had to do it. The desire to see Zepar in chains was overwhelming to the hunter, as was his burning need to shove his blade through the demons heart. Sam quietly got out of bed and left the room to get his coffee going, his head full of thoughts.

Dean woke quickly, feeling that Sam was gone. He rubbed his hands over his eyes and slowly got out of bed to follow the hunters scent to the kitchen. "Dirt soup again?" He asked, his voice rough with sleep.

"I like coffee. Deal with it." Sam snapped, his dark thoughts getting the better of him.

Dean paused and glared at the hunter. "What the hell crawled up your ass?" He growled.

"Sorry. Bad morning I guess."

Dean looked him over, "Wanna tell me why?"

Sam shook his head, his eyes dropping to the table. "It's nothing." Deans look darkened, he knew the hunter was lying. He ignored the instinct to grill Sam and got eggs, ham and bacon out of the fridge and started cooking them.

Sam watched him, still a bit shocked that a demon could cook. Half human or not.

Dean shut the burner off and filled his plate with food before sitting at the kitchen table across from Sam. He ate his food in silence, not once looking up at the hunter.

Sam sighed before sipping his coffee.

The demon finished his breakfast and placed the plate in the sink before storming behind Sam and caging him in with his arms, slamming his hands on the table.

Sam jumped and gasped in shock as Dean snarled, "What are you lying to me about?"

Sam froze and warily asked, "Why do you think I'm lying about something?"

Dean snarled and lowered his mouth next to Sam's ear. "Don't fuckin play with me, boy. Yesterday you talked to Castiel, today your lying and tense. You don't think I can put two and two together?" He whispered dangerously.

Sam swallowed nervously and lowered his head meekly. He stayed quiet.

Deans eyes shot midnight black as he pulled Sam from the chair and slammed him against the wall. They stood nose to nose as Dean snarled, "You're going after Zepar aren't you? Today?" Sam gulped and nodded slightly.

Dean spun away from Sam, walked across the kitchen and punched a deep hole in the wall.

Sam flinched at the sound of the wall breaking.

Dean slowly turned to face Sam. He stalked towards him, looking much like a predator, his black eyes glaring daggers into Sam.

The hunter anxiously held his gaze as the demon got closer. "I'll kill him if he tries to take you tonight. I told you before and I wasn't fuckin kidding. I WILL kill Castiel if it means protecting you." The menace in Deans voice and eyes caused Sam to wince as the demon once again caged Sam in with his arms and body.

The hunter pressed himself against the wall as much as he could. "I'm sorry, Dean. Just don't... Don't hurt me." He whimpered softly.

* * *

><p>Shock filled the demons features as he dropped his arms and his eyes returned to normal color. "Sammy... I wouldn't... No matter how mad I'd get I'd NEVER hurt you." He rasped.<p>

Sam glanced quickly at the hole in the wall before dropping his gaze to the floor. "That's the wall, Sammy, the WALL. NOT you! I'd never hurt you, ever!" Dean growled.

He slowly reached his hand up to gently cup the hunters cheek. Dean shook his head as Sam flinched a little. "Don't. Don't be afraid of me."

Sam met his eyes warily and held the demons gaze for a long moment before engulfing him in a desperate hug. He grasped Deans shirt tightly as he said, "You were so angry... For a second I thought I was back with Zepar. When he was you... He was that angry. You looked the same." Sam's voice shook as he spoke, tears falling down his face into Deans shirt.

Dean hugged him back tightly, cursing his demonic temper. "I'm so sorry, Sam. So friggin sorry." He whispered in the hunters ear.

The hunter sobbed into the demons shirt for several minutes before pulling away and rubbing his eyes. "Sorry." He rasped, his voice rough from crying.

Dean glared at him. "Don't you dare apologize." He growled, "It's not your fault, damn it. You can't help what triggers you."

Sam sat in the kitchen chair and ran his hands through his hair. "You're not going with the angel. That hasn't changed." Dean stated firmly.

The hunter sighed wearily, "I know." He got up and walked into the bedroom, Dean following. There was no way he was leaving the kid alone right now. Sam sat on the bed and slouched over, staring at the floor. He glanced at Dean, "Why are you following me?"

"Why're you in the bedroom?"

Sam snorted. "What d'you think I'm gonna do? Call Cas? He won't come, not until 7."

Dean crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, staying silent. Sam got up and walked to Dean, standing in front of the demon. He stared him hard in the eyes before suddenly planting his lips on the demons.

* * *

><p>Dean growled in surprise before returning the kiss. The demon knew he should be suspicious but that all went out the window as Sam nipped his lips aggressively. He snarled as his eyes shot black, his demon side throwing all caution out the window.<p>

Sam slowly walked backwards, towards the bed. Dean followed, nipping and biting at Sam's neck, his demon instincts barely kept in control.

"Sit down, please?" Sam asked, knowing that if he demanded it Dean could lose what little control he had.

The demon did as asked, his hungry eyes black as night. Sam brought his lips to the demons neck, licking and sucking at his soft skin. Dean growled and pulled at Sam's shirt, the thread stretching.

Suddenly Sam grabbed Deans left hand and cuffed it to the bed.

Dean snarled, sounding feral as Sam backed away quickly. He yanked at the handcuffs brutally before glaring daggers at Sam. "What the FUCK is this?!" He shouted, his voice sounding demonic.

"You gave me no choice. I HAVE to do this, Dean. With or without you." Sam replied, his eyes filled with sadness and regret.

Dean continued yanking at the cuffs as blood started leaking over the black metal and onto the floor. Sam's eyes widened. "Stop Dean! You're hurting yourself!"

The demon turned his ebony eyes back on the hunter. "This ain't even close to the pain you just hit me with." He growled as he tried with what little strength he had left to break out of the cuffs. Blood began pouring down his hand to the floor as he fought desperately to free himself.

Sam bolted to him, grabbing his arm. "Dean stop!" He pleaded.

The demon shoved Sam against the wall, pinning him there with his body. His black orbs glared into Sam's eyes. "How could you? How FUCKING could you?" He rasped, his voice breaking.

Sam averted his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Dean snorted, "Sure you are."

The hunters gaze snapped back up to Deans. "I am. I never wanted this, Dean. You gave me no other option."

* * *

><p>"Bull-fucking-shit!" Dean yelled, "You do this and you'll regret it. Castiel can't beat Zepar, even before he was a demon Zepar was a very powerful angel. Much more powerful than Cas. He'll wipe the floor with your angel, Sam."<p>

The hunter shook his head, "You're lying. You'd say anything right now."

"I'm not lying. I didn't want to depress or scare you more so I didn't tell you. If you go tonight Zepar will take you and kill Castiel."

Sam shook his head again, his eyes sad. "You'd say anything right now, Dean. I don't believe you."

"Damn it! You're so fuckin hot for revenge you're not thinking right! You're gonna get yourself killed you stupid son of a bitch!" Dean screamed.

Sam flinched at the word bitch.

At this point Dean didn't care, all that mattered was stopping Sam. "You need to listen to me. I'm not lying! You go and he'll take you. Rape you, hurt you, torment you and I won't be there to help you. Is that what you want?" He growled, a lump forming in his throat at the thought of his Sam in Zepar's clutches, for real this time.

Sam pushed Dean away and jogged out of the room.

Dean silently watched him go. He glanced at the clock on the wall, he had three hours until the angel arrived. He ran an anxious hand over his ebony eyes and through his hair before he sat on the bed.

* * *

><p>Sam jogged out the front door, stooping to lean on his hands against the porch railing. He took several deep breathes, fighting the tears that were threatening to spill. This was the last thing he wanted, the very last. But he needed Zepar gone, he needed his freedom.<p>

Even now he began to feel nervous outside of his warded hideout. He wanted to be able to leave here without feeling fear, without wondering if today was the day Zepar or one of his cronies would get him. He needed it to be over, for good.

He went back inside and grabbed himself a beer to help settle his nerves. He popped the top off and sat at the kitchen table. As he sipped his beer he thought of a game plan for when he face Zepar in a couple hours. He tried to ignore the distant sound of rattling chains and a pissed off demon hybrid.


	15. Chapter 15

Next chapter will be posted on Saturday.

Constructive criticism welcome!

*WARNING: Deans demon side reveals itself, and it's pissed!

* * *

><p>A couple hours later Dean tensed as he felt the angels presence in the house. He jumped up from the bed and yanked hard at the unyielding handcuffs. His black eyes looked feral as a caged animal as he screamed to the angel, "You take him and I'll kill you, angel bitch! I swear to the devil and your God, I'll KILL you!" He could feel himself losing control as the demon in him took over in response to his panic and rage.<p>

Sam jumped at the demons fierce threat as Castiel glared in the direction of the voice. "What happened?"

Sam sighed wearily, "He wasn't gonna let me do this so I handcuffed him to my bed."

The angel whipped his head around, "You did WHAT?!" Castiel asked, slightly shocked. "Did he hurt you?" He asked as he spotted the hole in the kitchen wall.

"No! No. He just... Doesn't think I should do this."

The angel cocked his head curiously. "Why? I thought he wanted to help you."

Sam looked away, "Guess he changed his mind."

Castiel wasn't content with that answer so he briskly walked to the bedroom, Sam jogging after him. "What're you doing, Cas?!"

"Getting answers." He snapped in response.

* * *

><p>They opened the door to find Dean covered in blood, his shirt ripped so badly that it was barely staying on, his black glaring eyes rabid. He snarled and lunged at the angel, sounding demonic and crazed.<p>

Sam gasped and backed away at the sight. He knew Dean was holding back his demon instincts, he just never knew how much. Until now. He saw no sign of the kind man that kissed and cuddled with him every night, all Sam saw was the demon.

Castiel fisted Sam's shirt, stopping his retreat. "You did this, you're staying." The angel snapped before turning his attention to the lunging demon.

"Why won't you help Sam catch Zepar tonight, demon?" Castiel asked loudly, hoping there was enough human still conscious in the demons mind to answer. He had never seen this before and had no idea what to expect.

"Zepar will take him. Hurt him. You have no FUCKING IDEA how strong he is. He'll kill you and take Sam to play with." He growled, his attention snapping to Sam. "He is MINE!" The demon snarled. His ebony gaze glared black anger at the hunter.

Sam was terrified, he had never seen Dean so demonic and angry before. He shivered as he hid himself behind Cas.

The angel squinted his eyes as the demon stopped fighting the cuffs and glared over his shoulder. Cas glanced back, seeing the trembling hunter behind him. He brought his attention back to the demon. "Why do you think he'll kill me?"

The demons feral gaze snapped back to the angel at the sound of his voice as he lunged at him again. He wished he could sink his teeth into the traitorous pigeon. "When Zepar was an angel he was stronger than you, so much stronger. There's a reason he was Lucifer's right hand man and friend, you dumbass feathery bitch!" He snarled, lunging at Castiel again.

Blood dripped from the demons cuffed wrist to the floor, yet he didn't even flinch as he lunged again.

Sam cowered and whimpered at the sound of the word 'bitch' and the demons handcuff chain popping as he lunged over and over again. He leaned against the wall behind Cas and covered his ears with his hands, squeezing his eyes shut.

The demon froze as he heard a familiar whimper.

Castiel watched the demon closely, studying his reaction before he stepped out of the demons way so he could see Sam.

The demon saw the hunter was halfway into a fetal position, his eyes scrunched shut and his hands over his ears. He growled softly and tried to approach the hunter. He snarled in rage as he hit the end of the cuffs and suddenly attacked the cuff on his hand viciously, chomping and biting it as he pulled with all his strength to break it.

When it didn't break he shot back up to standing and stood quietly, his black orbs glaring at Sam as he growled softly. If Castiel didn't know any better, he'd think the demon was purring to the hunter. The angel cleared his throat. "What d'you mean when you say Sam is yours?"

The demon lunged at the sound of the angels voice. "He is mine!" He snarled again.

Castiel nodded patiently, glancing at Sam who was regulating his breathing to calm himself. Like Dean had shown him.

"Yes, he's yours. What does that mean to you?" Cas asked curiously.

"He is mine. My mate. Mine!" The demons demonic voice snapped in anger at the winged bitch that wanted to steal HIS hunter.

"Your... Mate?" Castiel asked in shock.

The demon ignored him, glaring intently at Sam. He shifted from foot to foot restlessly, the cuffs not allowing him much pacing room.

Sam had calmed down enough to listen in. When he heard the demon say he was his mate his jaw dropped open. It took him a minute to recover enough to talk to Castiel. "What the fuck is he talking about, Cas?" Sam's voice was panicked.

The angel shook his head slowly as he stared in wonder at the demon. "I don't know. So little is known about demon hybrids. Perhaps the need to find a mate in humans is intensified in a hybrid, like sense of smell and strength."

Sam slid to the floor, still in shock. Castiel cleared his throat awkwardly. "Sam, I can't take you tonight. I need to check and see if what Dean... The demon... Whatever, said about Zepar is true."

Sam nodded, lost in his head at Deans admission.

"I need to go."

Sam shot up from the floor. "Cas, wait! You can't leave me alone with him!"

The angel paused, galcing at the demon. "I honestly don't think he'd hurt you, Sam. You heard him, you're his mate. Whether you like it or not." Castiel snickered, trying to hide his amusement.

Sam glared daggers at the angel. "Not funny Cas!"

"It is from my point of view!" Castiel laughed.

* * *

><p>He quickly sobered as he replied, "Would it really be all that bad for you, Sam? I know you're lonely. I also know, other than that time he caught you, you haven't hurt yourself since Dean moved in. Would being his mate really be such a bad thing?"<p>

Sam sighed and glanced back at the demon, who growled and stepped towards the hunter at his look. "When he's like this? Yeah, kinda!"

The angel smirked. "I know you won't like this but the best thing to bring him out of this state would be to release him. Once I'm gone, of course. He won't hurt you, but me... "

Sam's eyes bugged out at the suggestion. "Are you nuts?! Look at him!"

"I have been. More like studying for the past half hour, really. And I've noticed that he's calm with you. Well, as calm as he can be."

Sam looked skeptical.

"How about this, let him go. If I'm wrong call for me and I'll come back and knock him out."

Sam glared at the angel. "'If you're wrong'? How am I supposed to call for you 'If you're wrong' and he kills me or knocks me out, ties me up and gags me? What then?"

Castiel sighed, irritated. "Sam, I really don't think that would happen. Otherwise I never would've suggested letting him go."

* * *

><p>The demon listened to them bicker. He glared at the angel, wishing with all his might he could eat his organs and bathe in his traitorous blood in repayment for trying to steal his mate. He growled under his breath as he heard Sam's heart rate rise in fear as he listened to them talk about him.<p>

Dean had no idea how to bring himself back from this state, he had only been like this once. The only reason he came back from it then was because IT had killed... Everyone. Blood had been everywhere, the place resembling a human slaughterhouse.

He could watch but do nothing. He had no control over himself, the demon in him was in charge now... And it was pissed at Sam and Castiel's betrayal. Dean was shocked when he heard the demon utter the word 'mate' in reference to Sam.

Suddenly, things made sense. Why he felt the urge to protect Sam, to stay with him, to care for him even after the hunter had captured and hurt him. When he had said Sam was his while he was asleep it had felt... Good. Right. He had no idea it meant this! That the demon had chosen him as his mate. God only knew why, cause Dean sure as shit didn't!

He tried to fight for control, but his demon side was friggin strong, and it wasn't done yet...


	16. Chapter 16

Next chapter will be posted on Tuesday.

Constructive criticism welcome!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Do what you must, Sam, but I need to leave. This information about Zepar may take me a while to obtain since it's such old information. You can leave him there if you want but I don't think he'll relax enough to come back like that." Castiel impatiently stated.<p>

Sam groaned, frustrated at the situation. "Fine, go. I'll figure this out."

Castiel disappeared as Sam ran his hands through his hair and took a shaky breath. He slowly turned to face the demon, not making direct eye contact. "Are you Dean or... ?"

The demon smiled, blood shone on his teeth from chewing on the cuffs, his black eyes checking Sam out. "If you want me to be."

The hunter held back tears. His hunch had been right, Dean had downplayed his demonic side. As usual, Dean had lied to protect Sam and, as usual, Sam had fucked everything up. The hunter looked the demon over, noticing his damaged wrists and his barely there shredded shirt. "Who are you?"

The demon laughed. "You think I'm possessing him? Like another demon? That's cute, Sam. I AM Dean. Well, his darker half. His demonic half. Whether he wants me to be or not." He flashed the hunter a cocky smile as he gave the cuffs a sharp yank. "Don't suppose you'd take these off?"

Sam shook his head.

"That's what I thought. Problem is, I ain't going anywhere while Deanie is still cuffed."

Sam sighed shakily as he began pacing on the other side of the bed. "IF I let you go... And this is a big fucking IF... What would you do? I know you won't just leave."

The demon smiled. "Very smart of you, Sam. No, I wouldn't let Dean come back right away."

Sam stopped pacing and glared at the demon. "... And?"

The demon gave him an 'are you stupid' look. "... And?" He repeated.

The hunter sighed roughly in frustration and fisted his hair, wanting very badly to punch the annoying S.O.B! "If I let you go what will you do?"

"You'll have to let me go to find out, pet."

* * *

><p>Sam tensed at the word 'pet'. "Don't call me that." He whispered.<p>

The demon sighed, sounding bored. "That's right, you're afraid of certain words. I know Dean calls you Sammy but that's just so... Boring!"

Sam gave the demon a curious look. "That's kinda my name."

The demon rolled his eyes. "SAM is your name. SAM-MY is Deans pe... Uh, nickname for you. And I think it's SO fucking BORING! And unoriginal."

Sam was surprised when the demon avoided using a word that triggered him. Very... Un-demon-like. He couldn't help but smirk at him, he was kinda funny. "So... Do you have a name or something? Like Dean 2?"

The demon glared at him. "Seriously? Dean 2? That's the best you can do?"

Sam shrugged.

"Since I am the demonic side of Dean let's go with... Demon. Yes! It's brilliant!" Demon mocked, smirking mischievously at Sam. "Now seriously, let me go. These are annoying as fuck."

Sam warily stared in Demons black eyes, not trusting him for a second. "No way."

Demon sighed. "I haven't threatened you, stud. You have no reason to fear me. Yet."

"Stud?" Sam questioned.

"Yes, my nickname for you since you're sexy AND tall. Like it?"

"I... guess." Sam snickered.

Demon yanked at the cuffs again, his obsidian eyes slightly annoyed. "Let me go, Sam. I won't hurt you, I promise."

* * *

><p>The hunters eyes hardened. "What good is a promise if it comes from a demon?"<p>

Demon stared hard at Sam. "You believed Dean when he promised you things."

"You're not Dean."

"You're right, I'm NOT Dean. Unlike when you first met good old Dean, I have yet to molest you. Although, I must say that was one hot movie I got to watch." Demon softly growled the last part, lust filling his black eyes.

Sam winced as he unconsciously took a step away from Demon. That memory was one he had tried so hard to forget.

Demon sighed sadly. "I didn't want to remind you, stud, but you have to admit. So far I've done better than our boy, haven't I?"

Sam gritted his teeth and pulled out his demon knife. He glared hard at Demon. "I could always make you leave."

Demons eyes hardened. "No, you couldn't. For one thing, a little torture wouldn't make me leave. And two, you wouldn't JUST be hurting me. Deans still here. He can hear and see everything."

Surprise showed on Sam's face. "You... Allow that?"

Demon sighed wearily. "Yes. Contrary to your and Deans beliefs I am not evil. Not entirely." He mumbled the last part.

Sam barely caught it. "'Not entirely'?" He asked.

"I AM a demon, Sam. I still have demonic needs. I just... Choose when to sate them, unlike regular demons. Damn dogs have no control, it's disgusting." He snapped in derision.

Sam slowly stalked closer to Demon, his knife at the ready. "Why can't you just leave?"

Demon actually looked hurt for a second before he schooled his features. "Because I don't want to, not yet."

"Why? Do you want something from me?" Sam asked, his voice sounding a bit desperate.

Demon glanced at the cuff on his wrist as he replied, "You know what I want, stud."

"You told me you wouldn't leave if I uncuffed you."

Demon nodded.

Sam's stress, fear and anger exploded as he bolted to Demon and shoved him against the wall beside the bed, pushing the blade of the demon knife against his throat. "I've had enough of playing. I want Dean back. NOW!" Sam snarled, glaring daggers into Demons ebony gaze.

Suddenly Sam heard a click and was shoved to the bed, his knife gone and a strong hand around his throat. "You have quite the quick temper there, Sam." Demon snickered as he rubbed his thumb over Sam's jugular vein, feeling his rising pulse.

"I was wondering how much teasing it would take to provoke you. See, I know everything that Dean-O knows. Including the fact that you keep the key to the cuffs in your front pocket."

Sam whimpered and cowered from Demon. He jerked his head to the right, away from Demon, and squeezed his eyes shut trying to prepare himself for the worst.

Suddenly he felt the hand on his throat moving south to firmly feel his chest before moving back up to gently wrap around his throat again. He felt Demon rub small circles over his pulse, lowering it slightly and calming Sam a bit. He opened his eyes slowly and looked up to see Demon staring down at him. He softly whined, when Dean stood over him it made him anxious. Never mind Demon!

* * *

><p>He sighed in annoyance. "I told you I wouldn't hurt you, stud. Promised, actually."<p>

"You're a demon. They lie." Sam whispered.

Demon nodded. "Regular demons do. I don't. Not now." He pulled Sam up, making him stand. "Relax, buddy. Even if I wanted to hurt you, I wouldn't. You're mine, remember?"

Sam flinched. "Don't say that, please don't say that." He begged, shaking his head. He turned and backed away until he hit a wall, watching Demon fearfully.

"Hey, hey, hey. Easy stud. I know Zepar said that to you before but I swear he was lying. He's a lying abusive bastard, okay? You actually are mine, my mate."

Sam's eyes widened in terror as his mind spun with memories. He turned and bolted from the room. Before he could reach the kitchen Demon had his arms locked around the hunter from behind.

Sam panicked as he started fighting the hold, thrashing and even landing a bloody bite on Demons arm.

"Son of a bitch, Sam!" Demon growled as blood leaked down his arm.

The hunters mind started shutting down as the demon spoke the triggering word. Sam's legs became wobbly as they started giving out.

"Sam, hey. Don't do that, don't shut down. Sam!" Demon slapped him across the face, hard.

Sam whined as he felt the pain and came out of it slightly, now feeling too tired and weak to fight. He let his legs give out, sending him and Demon sliding to the floor.

"Okay. That's okay. As long as you don't go catatonic on me." Demon whispered in Sam's ear as he brushed his hair out of his face. "Stop panicking and start listening, stud. I'm not gonna hurt you, okay?"

"Doubt it. Dean was at least half human. You... You're all demon. You're evil, truly evil." Sam replied weakly.

Demon snickered sadly. "If that's what you wanna believe, kiddo, go right ahead. Just stay with me."

* * *

><p>Sam flinched away as Demon started playing with his hair. "I want Dean."<p>

Demon sighed in annoyance. "Daddy's had his time, it's uncle D's time today."

Sam yanked himself from Demons arms and stood up shakily, still coming out of his almost episode.

Demon stood up with him, watching him carefully. "I'd help you up but I'm too evil to do that, right?"

Sam glared at him. "Right." He snapped harshly.

"Do we really have to start this all over again?" Demon asked in annoyance.

Sam looked at the demon like he was crazy.

"Don't look at me like that. I've been there since day one. Every flinch, every touch, every kiss, every tequila failure. I've been there. You and Dean just didn't know it."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Sam griped.

"Maybe it's supposed to make you understand where I'm coming from. I'm not used to this distance between us. You and Dean are usually all over each other."

"You aren't Dean, asshole!"

Demon growled, "No shit Sherlock, but the draw that Dean feels towards you? That's from me. I've been looking for a reason, a time, to reveal myself and see you. At least kiss you. What Dean feels for you I feel times two. At least."

Sam cocked his head slightly. "What... Does Dean feel for me?"

Demon sighed, of course Sam would only hear that. "He'd never tell you on his own but he loves you, Sam."

The hunter stumbled back a step in shock. Dean loved him?! He met Demons black eyes. "This isn't a lie?"

Demon glared at him. "I told you, I don't lie. Not to you."

"I wanna see Dean. Now." Sam demanded.

* * *

><p>Demon ran his hands over his eyes and through his hair. "'Course you do." He mumbled, mostly to himself. He turned away as his eyes started burning with tears.<p>

Sam saw a tear fall just as Demon turned away. "Are you... Crying?!" The hunter asked, shocked yet again by Demons behaviour.

Demon turned around sharply, a tear running out of each eye. "What the fuck d'you care? You just want Dean, right?"

Sam was speechless. "You... Really aren't even close to being like Dean, are you?"

"For the last damn time, NO!" Demon snarled, roughly wiping the tears off his face.

"Why are you crying?" Sam asked, taking a step closer.

"Don't play with me, stud. You don't give a flying fuck about me. I should've expected this, with the way you cling to Dean like he's... Everything to you." Demon shook his head sadly, wiping more tears away before they could fall. He cursed himself for being so emotional, damn human side! He was only, like, twenty percent human but when it reared its ugly head he couldn't control it. Just like Dean couldn't control him.

"You want Dean back?" He rasped, his voice rough.

Sam swallowed and nodded, part of him feeling kinda bad for Demon. The other part just wanted Dean back.

Demon sighed wearily, his obsidian eyes filled with sadness and disappointment as he shut them. They stayed shut for about half a minute before they opened again, this time the normal green color.

"Dean?" Sam asked warily.

"Sammy, it's me." Dean answered gruffly before wrapping his arms around Sam. "Are you okay? It didn't hurt you, did it? I saw it grab you by the throat."

"I'm fine, Dean. I swear." Sam laughed happily. He pulled away and stared into Deans eyes, suddenly serious. "You have some serious explaining to do."


	17. Chapter 17

Posted this one a day early since my area is expecting a huge storm tomorrow. Next chapter will be posted on Thursday.

Constructive criticism welcome!

*WARNING: Wincest!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Dean chuckled nervously. "Yeah, I guess I do."<p>

"You should've told me!" Sam snapped angrily.

Dean nodded, "I know, kid. But it's never just come out like that. It only ever came out once before, and that was years ago."

Sam cleared his throat. "Its name is Demon."

Dean glared at the hunter. "What the hell? Did you make friends with it or something?"

"NO! No... Not really."

Dean laughed darkly before his eyes hardened. "Well that's just great. What did it want anyway?"

Sam narrowed his eyes curiously. "I thought you could see and hear what he did?"

"I was too busy fighting to get control back to pay attention. All I really saw was when it was still cuffed and when it broke free and pinned you. Everything after that is blank."

Sam stressfully sighed, Dean had no idea what Demon had told him about their relationship. "He wanted... To see me, I guess."

Deans eyes darkened dangerously. "To hurt you?"

"No! He never hurt me. I think he literally just wanted to see me. He talked about how he felt double of what you feel for me since your attraction to me comes from his mating instinct." Sam answered.

Dean squinted his eyes. "What did it tell you about my... 'Feelings' for you?" He growled angrily.

"Well... He said you... Loved me."

* * *

><p>Dean froze and stared at Sam with a 'deer in headlights' look. "That son of a... He told you that?" He whispered.<p>

Sam stepped closer to Dean. "He did."

Dean groaned and turned away to bang his head against the wall, hard. "You're lucky you're part of me or I'd kill you, you fucker." He mumbled as he leaned his forehead and arms against the wall above his head before criticizing himself for talking to it, for giving it attention.

Before its little stroll Dean hadn't felt it before, just an urge here and there. But now he could feel it, like a hand on his head. Something watching over his shoulder. It was driving him nuts!

Sam walked up behind Dean and placed a hand on his shoulder, pulling him away from the wall. "I'm glad Demon told me, Dean."

The demon glared daggers at Sam. "Don't do that, don't humanize it. It's nothing but a fucking parasite that needs to be removed."

Sam shook his head. "No, Dean. Like it or not he's part of you, your demon side. I guess you're the human side."

"Fucking great. Yet another perk of being a hybrid." Dean groaned.

Sam brought his lips to Deans neck, kissing him softly before raising his mouth to the demons ear. "I love you too, you know."

Dean tensed, unsure of what to do. To say. He had never been good at this shit. "... That's good, I guess." He rasped in reply.

Sam snickered before he burst out laughing hysterically. "What?"

Dean asked curiously. "I just remembered something De... Uh, he said."

Dean sighed, "What did it say?"

"It's more of what he called you. He called you my 'Daddy'." Sam laughed again at Deans pissy look.

"How I wish I could kick that fuckers ass!" Dean growled.

"Oh come on. It's kinda funny!" Sam snickered.

"Shut up, Sam!" Dean growled, causing Sam's laughter to turn hysterical again.

* * *

><p>A couple hours later Dean was laying in bed lost in thought as Sam climbed in and wrapped his arms around the demons neck. "What're you thinkin about?" Sam inquired.<p>

Dean snapped his gaze to Sam's, focusing on him. "Nothing important."

"Come on Dean. Tell me." Sam demanded.

The demon shook his head. "Not much. Just... It."

Sam smirked. "Well quit thinking about 'IT' and take your shirt off."

Dean smiled, "When did you become so demanding?" He asked as he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor.

"When I was told you loved me."

Dean froze.

The hunter planted his lips on the demons quickly. He pulled away and said, "Don't do that, Dean. I like that you love me. I love you too."

Dean growled as his eyes flashed black. He nipped Sam's neck and carefully pushed him on his back. Sam tensed as Dean towered over him, straddling him.

"This okay?" Dean rasped, his black gaze filled with lust and concern.

Sam slowly nodded, his eyes wide. "Just... Take it slow." He replied, his voice a bit shaky.

Dean growled as he continued kissing and biting Sam's neck, smirking as he felt the hunter get hard. Sam slowly ran his hand up Deans thigh. He paused when he felt the demons aroused cock and moaned as Dean bit his neck, hard. "Damn, Dean."

The demon froze. "Was that too much?" He rasped.

Sam shook his head. "It should be, but it isn't."

Dean pulled back to meet Sam's eyes. "Fuck what it should be." He snarled before bringing his lips to meet Sam's.

Sam moaned as Dean carefully stroked him through his jeans a few times before unzipping the hunters pants. Sam jumped as Dean carefully wrapped his hand around Sam's dick and stroked him gently.

The hunter moaned as Dean stroked him while nipping his neck. He gasped the demons name as Dean bit his neck hard enough to leave a mark and gave one firm stroke as Sam came. The hunter lay there panting for a few seconds before unbuttoning Deans pants to return the favour.

* * *

><p>The demon chuckled darkly as Sam began gently rubbing him. "C'mon Sammy, you know I like it rougher than that." He growled in the hunters ear.<p>

Sam stroked Dean harshly from base to tip as the demon growled in approval. He bit Sam's shoulder to keep himself from snarling, not wanting to scare the man.

He shivered and groaned as he came a few minutes later. The demon rested his head on Sam's stomach, giving it a kiss before lifting his head and pushing off the hunter. Both men quietly got up and entered the bathroom to change their pants and boxers.

As Sam started to leave, Dean stopped him with a firm hand on his shoulder. He stared the hunter in the eyes. "Why don't you ever take your shirt off?" The demon asked.

Sam swallowed uneasily. "I... Never thought of it, I guess."

Dean studied the hunters body language for a second before saying, "Take it off."

Sam tensed, "Why?"

"Because I want you to." Dean answered calmly.

Sam gulped, "I... I'm not sure."

"Why? You can change your pants around me. Going shirtless shouldn't be a problem, right?"

Sam nodded, exhaling warily. "Yeah, right."

Dean watched him, his eyes narrowed. "Well? You gonna take it off?"

Sam nodded. His hands shook slightly as he slowly pulled his shirt over his head, revealing several pale knife scars around his ribs and one big scar running from the middle of his stomach to his side. He stared at the floor as Dean took in his damage, waiting for his reaction.

Dean stared at Sam's scars, feeling angry that he wasn't there to protect his hunter when he had received them. He pressed his hand against The largest scar, tracing it with his thumb. He gave the hunter a soft kiss before pressing his cheek against Sam's to whisper, "You're beautiful, Sammy."

The hunter froze in surprise before wrapping Dean in a tight hug for a long moment before they both went back to bed. Sam cuddled against Dean, who buried his nose in the mans hair. "Love you, Sam." He rasped softly, a bit hesitant.

Sam borrowed his face into Deans neck, "Love you too, Dean." He replied before they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Suddenly Sam was sitting in a chair in the living room, with no memory of waking up. His panicked eyes shot to Dean, who was sitting on the couch. "Dean... Is this..."<p>

"It's a dream. Relax, kid, I won't let anything hurt you." Dean replied strongly.

"Why are we dreaming again?" Sam asked warily.

"Because I think we need a family meeting."

Sam and Deans eyes shot towards the voice.

Dean snarled and bolted off the couch, his eyes immediately flashing black.

Sam stood up slowly, his eyes full of shock with a hint of fear. "D-Demon?!"

Demon was leaning casually against the wall, his arms crossed. His eyes were obsidian black as usual. He was a carbon copy of Dean except for his surprisingly bleach blond hair. "In the flesh, stud." He smirked, keeping his eyes on Dean. "Relax Dean-O, don't hulk out on me yet."

"Why the fuck shouldn't I?" Dean snarled.

Demon slowly pushed off the wall and strolled towards Dean. "Because I'm stronger than you. I'm your demon half, remember? I'm more demon than human and you're more human than demon. Together we're unbeatable but seperate... Well, I can kick your ass." Demon chuckled.

Dean lunged towards Demon just as Demon snapped his fingers, pinning Dean where he was. "I'm not here to fight bud, just talk."

"I'm not your 'bud', you parasitic son of a bitch!" Dean growled, his eyes filled with hate.

Sam, who had been quietly watching, flinched at the word 'bitch'.

Demon noticed Sam's flinch and glared at Dean. "Since we both have the same mother, you just called your own mother a bitch. That's harsh, dude." He snapped, walking towards Sam.

Deans gaze turned desperate. "Don't touch him! Please don't touch him!" Dean begged.

Demon paused, shock and hurt on his face. "Are you... Actually begging me?"

"If I have to, to protect Sam, hell yes."

Demon couldn't hide the pain on his face. "You think I'd hurt Sam? It's amazing how wrong you have me, Dean. Considering I live in your damn head you'd think you would know me better!"

"Then what do you want?!" Dean snarled desperately.

Demon turned away from Sam and walked up to Dean, staring him straight in the eyes. The two stared at each other for several moments, black eyes searching black eyes. "Honestly? I wanted to finally talk to you and... See Sam."

"Why the fuck do you want Sam?" Dean snapped, fighting Demons hold on him to no avail.

"Why do you think you were drawn to Sam to begin with, hmm? It was my mating instinct that kept you two together after your little altercation. You were getting a small wave of what I felt. You love him, but... What I feel for him is so much more. He is my mate, Dean. My everything."

"You're a damn demon, how the hell can you have a mate?"

* * *

><p>"We're both hybrids. Crossing with a human strengthened many attributes. Apparently, the need for a mate, a partner, was one of them."<p>

Demon swallowed, his ebony eyes shining with tears. "I just want time with him, Dean. With Sam. He's mine too, whether you like it or not. I want to ask you for some time out, just an hour a day. To see Sam."

Dean was shaking his head fiercely as Demon gave his proposal. "No FUCKING way! You try and I'll fight you like I've never fought you before, you fucker!"

Demon sighed and rolled his eyes, forcing his emotions back. He had never had a problem with his emotions but, for whatever reason, when he spoke about Sam they flared up with a vengence. "Why can't you be reasonable? I don't have to ask you, ya know. I could just DO what I want, but I know that would upset you. And Sam. Quit with the he-man shit and let's have a civil conversation for once."

Dean glared black daggers at Demon. "Says the demon keeping me restrained."

Demon sighed. "I did that for Sam's sake. He doesn't need to see uncle D and daddy fighting." Demon smirked as Dean glared at him.

"Not. Funny." Dean growled angrily.

Sam, who was sitting back in the chair, snickered.

Deans glaring black eyes shot to him. "You think this is funny, Sam?" He growled.

"No! Not at all... " Sam smirked.

Demon snapped his fingers, setting Dean free. "I'd ask that you don't-" Demon was cut off as Dean punched him across the face.

Sam sprinted to Dean and stood in front of him, his hands on the enraged demons shoulders. "Easy, Dean. Just hear him out for a sec."

Deans glaring ebony eyes shot to Sam in shock. "You want me to consider this?!" He asked softly.

"He doesn't seem like he's insincere or out to hurt us." Sam replied, "He's right, he doesn't have to ask your permission. He's mostly demon, if he was gonna hurt me or you he could've done it by now."

"Studs right, Dean. You should listen to him." Demon said, smirking as he wiped blood off his lower lip. "By the way, Deana, you hit like a five year old girl."

"Keep it up, blondie, and I'll ignore Sam and fight you all the fucking way." Dean growled angrily. "Why the fuck did you call Sam 'stud'?"

"Because 'Sammy' is so incredibly boring and unoriginal. Stud fits him better."

"Why the fuck are you blond?" Dean asked.

"It's my hair color. Interesting, isn't it, how I'm the 'light one' and you're the 'dark one'... considering."

* * *

><p>Dean quietly glared daggers at Demon, not trusting this act for a second. He slowly walked around Sam, his eyes narrowed. "If you're such a great guy then tell me, what the fuck happened in Texas six years ago?"<p>

Demons eyes widened slightly before he closed them and shook his head, sighing. "Still hung up on that, are you?"

"You killed a good friend of mine that night, never mind all the innocent humans in the bar. There was so much friggin blood... Why the fuck would you massacre people if you're so damn good?"

Demon ran a stressed hand through his hair. "I blocked that memory from you for a reason, Dean. You should really let that sleeping hellhound lie."

Dean shook his head, his voice rough. "I don't think so. Not if you want me to even consider this insane request of yours."

Demon groaned in irritation. "Fine. It's your funeral." He snapped before he briskly walked the few feet to Dean and placed his hand on Deans forehead.

Dean gritted his teeth and Demon tensed as he broke down the walls holding the memory, and Dean was taken back to that time.


	18. Chapter 18

Next chapter will be posted on Saturday.

Constructive criticism welcome!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Dean glanced around at the all too familiar bar. He tensed when he heard the laughter of his now dead friend, his head snapping in that direction.<p>

He saw himself sitting at a table with Crowley, who was cracking up at something Dean in the bar said. He swallowed against the lump in his throat, his closest thing to a friend and that fucking thing living in his head had killed him.

He spotted Demon leaning against the counter facing Dean, his arms crossed. "I outta kill you for what you did to him." Dean growled softly.

Demons face was stressed and angry as he glanced at Dean before returning his pissed black gaze to Crowley. "Shut up and watch." He snapped, his voice serious.

Dean glared daggers at him a moment longer before he continued watching the scene in front of them. Suddenly the Dean in the bar's eyes turned black, all humor gone.

Dean tensed, his hands curling into fists as he knew Demon had taken over to kill his friend. "I can't watch this." He snapped, his voice raspy.

Demon snapped his fingers and suddenly Dean was standing next to Demon at the bar, unable to move. "You wanted this, now shut up and watch it, Dean!" Demon snarled angrily.

Dean had to admit, he was a bit surprised at the anger on the blond mans face. So far this 'Demon' hadn't actually shown serious anger, until now. Suddenly Dean was curious what was about to play out. He watched quietly, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"So... Crowley... " Demon growled before downing an entire glass of Bacardi.

Crowley's expression changed from humorous to worried as he noticed Demons/Deans black eyes. "What's eating you all of a sudden?" He asked.

* * *

><p>Demon smiled dangerously. "You think Dean doesn't remember what you did, that he was too young. Well, you're right... But I WASN'T!" Demon bolted out of the chair, sending it falling to the floor before he slammed his palms on the table in front of Crowley, cracking the wood.<p>

"I remember everything, what you did to his REAL mother, his REAL father. How you gave him to your fucking lackies who abused the shit out of him. I remember EVERYTHING!" Demon snarled loudly.

Crowley tensed, a bit nervous. "You're not Dean... What are you?"

Demon smiled menacingly. "Oh I'm Dean all right, I'm the Dean you didn't know about. The one that holds all his memories of the pain, the torture, the humiliation, the degradation... The abuse. The death." His voice slowly became more demonic as he spoke of Deans abuse as a child, his anger rising sharply.

Suddenly, all eyes in the bar were on Demon and Crowley, and none of them were human. "What're you gonna do about it now, hmm? I have you vastly outnumbered, whatever the hell you are." Crowley smirked confidently, "Whatever revenge you came here for, you won't get it today."

Demon ignored Crowley's backup. "Tell me why. Why you did all this to an innocent kid, and MAYBE I'll let you live."

"I knew what you were. A demon-human hybrid. Very rare, very powerful. You would've been quite the useful ally."

"So that's why you're playing the whole friend act. Raise Dean to have nothing, gain his trust and give him everything, then use him as your pawn. Your secret weapon."

Crowley stood up, "Brilliant, right? We done now?" He asked lazily.

Demon straightened slowly, the pupils in his obsidian eyes slowly turning blood red. His voice fully demonic now, he replied, "Done talking? Yes. Playtime, however, has just begun... "

* * *

><p>Demon took his hand off Deans forehead and stepped out of Deans reach, waiting for his anger to erupt.<p>

Deans eyes flashed quickly from black to green as he stumbled backwards into Sam, nearly knocking the hunter over.

Demon grabbed his arm in time to stop him and Sam from falling. "Easy, Dean. I know it's a lot to take in but don't pass out on us. That's Sam's trick."

Sam glared at Demon briefly before returning his worried gaze back to Dean, who was now sitting on the couch. "What did you show him?" Sam asked, worried at Deans semi catatonic state.

Demon shook his head sadly. "The truth, before he was ready."

Dean ignored Sam and Demon talking as he sat there in shock. He slowly raised his green eyes to meet Demons black ones. "I woke up surrounded by and covered in blood. Why the fuck didn't you just TELL me why you had killed them?!" He rasped.

Demon shook his head, "You weren't ready to know about me. Hell, you still freak out if you feel my feeling. What you call your 'demon urges." He snickered. "Although it is an accurate name."

"Those are your _feelings_?!" Dean snapped before jumping up from the couch angrily. "You claim to like Sam. If you do then why would you feel the need to... To do what I've been _feeling_ from you." Dean hesitated, glancing back at Sam.

The hunter rolled his eyes slightly at Deans attempt to shield him, again.

Demon smirked. "You mean when you felt the urge to shove Sam against the wall, rip his clothes off with your teeth and fuck him over and over until he passes out from ecstasy?"

Sam's eyes widened in shock as he took an involuntary step back.

Dean shoved Demon hard. "You know he's not ready for that, yet I felt that urge more than once!"

Demon shoved Dean back.

"You're really gonna sit there and tell me you don't fantasize about Sam? You can lie to him but I live in your head, dude. I see everything, especially the things you wanna hide." Demon snapped, "Plus... You get him all day, every day. I get a TV view. And I don't just 'like' him Dean, I love him." Demon glanced quickly at Sam, who noticed there was desperation in his eyes before he regained control of his emotions.

"That shit builds up after a while." Demon added.

Dean tensed as what Demon showed him replayed in his mind. "You said something about me being abused as a kid but... I don't remember that."

"And you won't. Those are memories I will NEVER give you, under any circumstances. You don't need that shit in your head, Dean. Trust me for once." Demon replied, his muscles tense.

"They're my memories!" Dean snapped.

"Actually, they aren't. I always took over when I knew they would start in on you. Technically they're my memories, and I don't have to share."

Dean shook his head and sighed in exasperation. "Tell me one thing, was the woman my mother? I knew the man wasn't related but... She told me she was my mother."

* * *

><p>Demon shook his head. "You weren't related to either of them. Your father, a human possessed by a demon, disobeyed orders sent down by Crowley and went out partying in typical demon fashion.<p>

He got drunk, burned down the bar and raped the bartender who later was found to be carrying you. When Crowley found out the mess your father made, he had him tortured and killed as punishment. Crowley kept an eye on your mother, and when she gave birth he snuck in the hospital to... Evaluate you. See if intel he had come across about hybrids was true. He performed tests on you, most of them painful.

You passed, and he decided to let you live, to see what you would become. He let your mother, who was ignorant to all this, take you home and raise you. When you were four and your powers started developing Crowley realized just how powerful you would be, how useful for his plans. So he killed your mother and had his cronies manipulate you into going with them. Once he had you he did some digging and found out that, as a youngster still developing your true potential, you were just as vulnerable as any other demon.

So he had bracelets made with devils traps on them, gave them to the demons he had playing your parents and they forced you to wear the locked bracelets, to weaken you so his pets could abuse you and form you into a hardened killer that feared nothing."

Demon slowly stepped closer, invading Deans personal space. "It worked. Once you turned fifteen, Crowley decided you were old enough to have fun with and he staged a fake rescue so you would trust him and be in his debt. You remember that?"

Dean nodded his head slowly. "I remember... I was so damn happy to finally be free of them. And... I remember... The first thing Crowley did was take the bracelets off." His voice was rough as he recounted his rescue.

Demon nodded. "He wanted you to start learning how to control your powers, and now that you were his grateful little pet you weren't a threat to him."

Dean slowly stepped back, shaking his head. "My entire life was a lie. A setup."

Sam grabbed his arm. "It'll be okay, Dean."

The demons agony filled eyes flashed black. He yanked his arm out of Sam's grip. "How is any of this gonna be okay? My fathers a rapist, my mothers dead and my best and only friend in the world killed them and tortured me to use me for fuck knows what! How is ANY of this 'gonna be okay'?!" Dean screamed angrily.

Sam lunged at Dean, wrapping him in a strong hug. The demon tried to shake him off and eventually gave up as tears leaked out of his black eyes. "I hate hugs, Sam."

The hunter smirked, his eyes shining with unshed tears. "I know."

Demon stood quietly watching them, his arms crossed. His expression was full of stress and sadness. He had never planned on telling Dean any of this, then again he never thought he and Dean would ever find a mate. "Shit changes I guess." He mumbled to himself.

Sam pulled away from Dean. "What?" He asked Demon.

"Nothin" Demon replied. "So, any other questions for me?"


	19. Chapter 19

Next chapter will be posted on Monday.

WARNING: Wincest.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Deans shining black eyes locked with Demons. "Did you kill them? The two pretending to be my parents?"<p>

Demon nodded. "When you were seventeen. Remember when you woke up in the motel... ?"

"... With a healing gash on my arm that hadn't been there when I went to sleep." Dean finished. "Did you make Crowley suffer?"

Demon nodded. "Why do you think it took all night? His pack of morons were no match, that's for sure."

Deans eyes flashed back to green as he slowly approached Demon. He stuck his hand out, "Thank you, for telling me."

Demon slowly shook his hand before pulling him in for a hug.

"Really?!" Dean snarled.

"I know it pisses you off so why not?" Demon snickered.

Dean jolted back, putting several feet of space between them. "Not cool, blondie!" Dean growled.

Demon rolled his eyes. "Is that really gonna be your nickname for me? It's so... Basic."

Dean smirked, "Maybe that's because my mind is basic."

Demon glared. "I live in your... Ooohh I see what you did there. Clever, Deana."

"Quit calling me Deana!"

"You call me Samantha." Sam laughed as he sat in a chair. The hunter jumped as Demon snuck up behind him and laid a hand on his head.

"Relax, stud." He murmured to Sam, who stayed tense. "So, Dean."

"So, Demon." Dean mocked.

"Don't suppose you'd give me a few minutes alone with our mate?"

Dean tensed, frowning in disapproval. He locked eyes with Sam before replying, "That's up to Sam."

The hunter went rigid as Demon moved his other hand under Sam's chin and tilted his head up to meet Demons black eyes. "What d'you say, stud? Just a few minutes." He caressed Sam's hair reassuringly. "I won't hurt you. I promise." He said softly.

Sam couldn't help but relax as Demon played with his hair. Nothing he had seen so far made him think Demon was to be feared, and he wasn't gonna lie, he felt drawn to Demon. The same draw he felt towards Dean. He nodded slowly.

Dean swallowed nervously. "Sam, remember this is still a dream. You can wake yourself up at any time, okay?"

The hunter straightened his head to meet Deans concerned gaze and nodded.

"Relax, Dean. Last thing I'd even think of doing would be to hurt him." Demon said as he walked around Sam's chair to stand in front of Dean.

Dean said nothing, he just glared daggers at Demon. He still didn't trust him at all. He thought he should feel jealous or possessive that Demon wanted Sam but oddly enough he felt... Nothing. Perhaps because Demon was a piece of himself and, in the end, how could he be jealous of himself? Trust, however...

Demon narrowed his black eyes as he assessed Dean, "You're protective of him, overly so."

Deans glare somehow intensified. "Kids been through enough."

Demon nodded, "I agree. But I am not someone you need to protect him from. I promise." Demon said before he shoved Dean, making him disappear.

* * *

><p>Sam's eyes widened as he shot out of his chair. "What... "<p>

"Relax, Sam. Deans fine, just not here." Demon slowly stalked towards Sam, his obsidian eyes hungry.

Sam backed away, his anxiety rising as his back hit the wall.

Demon slowed his steps until he and Sam were nearly touching noses. He slammed his lips into Sam's in an aggressive, desperate kiss.

The hunter gasped in surprise. He whined and started pushing Demon away, his aggression scaring Sam.

Demon pulled away, panting slightly, "I'm sorry, I've just wanted this for so fuckin long." He brought his lips to Sam's neck, a bit gentler this time but still more aggressive than Dean. "I've wanted you, waited for you." He whispered as he kissed up Sam's neck to his ear. He nipped under Sam's ear, making Sam moan.

"Damn, stud, you even sound hot." Demon groaned. He brought one hand to the bottom of Sam's shirt and snaked his hand under it, feeling the mans abs and stomach. He smirked as he glanced down and saw Sam was hard. "That's my boy." He growled, pressing his hips against Sam's.

The hunter froze, panic forming in his eyes as he felt Demons erection press against his own.

"Shhh. Easy, stud. It's okay, you're with me. Talk to me."

Sam swallowed nervously. "D-Dean... Never did this before. I guess h-he knew it would scare me." Sam stuttered anxiously.

"Don't think about the last time this happened to you. Think about NOW. How d'you feel right now, physically?"

Sam averted his eyes shyly. "Turned on."

Demon turned his head straight to look him in the eyes. "Good. Think about that, about how you feel NOW, not THEN." Demon groaned as he gently thrusted his hips against Sam's, watching the mans reaction.

Sam moaned softly as a wave of pleasure came over him. His anxiety lessened as he focused on the feelings Demon was giving him. He wrapped his arms around Demon and gripped his shirt tightly, his nails digging into Demons shoulders.

Demon smiled. "There's my stud." He growled as he continued dry humping the hunter. A few minutes later Demon groaned as he came, biting Sam's neck hard enough to leave marks.

Sam shivered and followed Demon, his harsh bite pushing him over the edge. Sam slumped slightly against Demon, panting softly.

Demon chuckled, "I chose my nickname for you wisely, stud." He whispered in Sam's ear before nipping his ear lobe. He backed up and smirked as he felt Sam shiver from his bite.

Demon flashed a cocky smirked at Sam as the hunter met his eyes, "Time for you to wake up. I'm sure Dean is freaking out, damn paranoid bastard." Sam snorted in amusement as Demon snapped his fingers.

* * *

><p>Sam opened his eyes to find himself on top of and face to face with a panting, black eyed Dean. "The fuck, Sam?" He panted, "What the hell did you and Demon do, huh?"<p>

Sam glanced around, a bit confused. "What're you talking about? And why am I on top of you?"

Dean chuckled breathily. "You were all over me, Sammy. Touching me, grinding on me, the works. Pretty sure you jizzed in your pants, too."

Sam averted his eyes in embarrassment as he pushed himself off Dean. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize, I've been woken up much, much worse. I take it you and Demon had fun?" Dean teased.

"Shut up." Sam snickered.

Dean sat up and brushed his fingers over the bite mark on Sam's neck. "The hell's this? I thought that was a dream?"

"It was, I'm sure of it." Sam rubbed his hand over the very real bite mark.

"So... What does that mean?" Dean asked curiously.

Sam met his now green eyes. "Dunno."

"Dreams don't leave marks. If Demon left a mark... "

"Relax, Dean. It's not like this is Zepar."

"He's still more demonic than me, and we still don't know him well. Don't get too comfortable." Sam rolled his eyes slightly.

"Let's go, I need bacon. And you need new pants." Dean smirked in amusement. Sam glared daggers at him in reply.

Sam watched Dean cook himself breakfast, eggs with bacon and some leftover steak. The hunter sipped his coffee and shook his head in amusement as Dean sat down across from him at the table with his meal. "Who has steak for breakfast?"

"Carnivores." Dean replied before biting into a piece of steak. "So... Did Demon treat you good? He didn't hurt you?"

Sam shook his head. "No. I think he was telling the truth about... Well, everything."

"Wish he wasn't." Dean mumbled. He got out of chair and placed his empty plate in the sink. He paused to stare outside at Baby, suddenly lost in thought.

Sam got up and walked to Dean, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "We're getting through my crap. We can get through yours too."

Dean snorted in amusement. He turned around so he was face to face with the hunter and stared him in the eyes. "You shouldn't have to deal with my crap. You got enough on your plate."

"Shut up, Dean." Sam snapped. "Without you I'd probably be dead by now. Either from a demon hunt gone wrong or... " Sam swallowed nervously. "... Or from suicide. You helped me, Dean. Now I'm gonna help you, if I can."

Deans eyes hardened. "Suicide, huh?" He growled. "That was on the table?"

Sam nodded. "I was at the end of my sanity. You have no idea how bad the dreams were... "

"I would if you'd show me."

"No! Hell no! That's over, it needs to stay over."

* * *

><p>Dean narrowed his eyes. "You know my darkest secret now, Sam. It's kinda not fair if you keep yours from me."<p>

Sam nodded, "I know. One day I promise I'll show you but... Right now, I've finally gotten away from them."

Dean understood. In order for Sam to show him his memories he'd have to relive them, just like Dean had to relive Crowley's death for Demon to show his version of that night. He sighed and placed his hands on Sam's hips, squeezing gently. "I get it. I'm gonna hold you to that promise, kid." Dean growled before softly pressing his lips against Sam's. He nipped gently at Sam's lips before trailing kisses down his neck.

Sam moaned as he pulled at Deans shirt, wanting it off. They parted long enough for both of them to lose their shirts.

Dean carefully ran his hand down Sam's chest and stomach before he unzipped the mans jeans.

Sam gasped as Dean started stroking him from base to tip gently. The hunter moaned and raked his nails over the demons back as pleasure ran through him.

"Fuck, Sammy." Dean rasped, his eyes black. He grabbed Sam's hair and pulled his head back, bringing his lips to the hunters.

Sam gasped as he felt Deans tongue meet his as Dean continued stroking him.

The demon pulled away to bring his lips to Sam's ear, gently nipping at his ear lobe. He suddenly bit Sam neck roughly.

Sam gasped and moaned loudly as he came hard from Deans bite.

Dean gently kissed the trembling hunters forehead as Sam whispered, "Love you, Dean."

The demon froze before hesitantly answering, "Love you too."

Both men jumped apart as they suddenly heard clapping. "What a performance! Very nice, boys. Fuckin hot, actually. You two should consider doing pornos!"

* * *

><p>Dean glared daggers at him. "What the fuck... How are you here?" He demanded just as Sam gasped, "Demon?!"<p>

"Yes, stud. In the flesh. And I'm here because the walls in your head against me are nearly gone, Dean-O. No walls, no resistance, means I can show myself which means we don't need to fight over your body. And yes, I am just that powerful."

Deans eyes widened. "What?!"

"Apparently that little bonding session we had in your and Sam's head made you less resistant to me. More trusting, if I dare say." Demon walked towards Dean as he spoke, his black eyes looking him up and down to physically assess his reaction. He was staying out of Deans head, for now.

Dean took a step back. "How real are you?"

"You mean can I hurt you, right?" Demon stated bluntly.

"Pretty much."

"Well, if I can do this... " Demon suddenly planted his lips aggressively on Deans, placing both hands on Deans ass and ground his hips against the other mans. Dean had no time to react before suddenly Demon was off of him. "Then it stands to reason that I could also cause harm."

Deans eyes were filled with shock. "Why the FUCK did you do that?!" He yelled, wiping his mouth.

"Because I'm a demon, and you're hot."

"For fucks sake, I'm you! That's like, incest or something!"

Demon shook his head. "Naww, more like jerking yourself off, with benefits. I'm YOU, not your relative!" He snickered before turning his attention to Sam. "Hey, stud." He growled, slowly walking towards Sam.

"I don't give a flying fuck, you do that again and I'll kill you!" Dean snarled in disgust.

Demon paused to glance back at Dean before locking his black eyes to Sam's. He sighed in mock sadness, "Well, there goes any hope I had for a threesome."

Dean glared daggers at him. "You are one sick fuck, Demon!"

Demon laughed. "Call me what you want, but I know you got hard from that little make out session Deana!"

Dean snarled and briskly walked to the bathroom. Demon was right but there's no way in hell he'd admit it!


	20. Chapter 20

Next chapter will be posted on Wednesday.

WARNING: Wincest.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Demon was totally focused on Sam as Dean bolted out of the kitchen. He was starting to think Sam was in shock or something. "Hey, stud. It's okay, it's me."<p>

Sam was backing away, looking thoroughly freaked out. "H-how can you be real? You're in Deans head, how is this possible? How do I know it's really you and not... "

"... Zepar." Demon finished. He was gonna kill that fucker WHEN he and Dean caught him, not if. WHEN!

Sam flinched as his back hit a wall. As Demon reached out to touch him he cowered slightly. "C'mon stud, you know me and you know Zepar... "

Demon quickly snaked his hands behind Sam and pulled him away from the wall before cupping his ass and aggressively kissing the hunter, dominating his mouth.

Sam fought him for a few seconds before he gave in, loosing himself to Demons kiss.

By the time Demon pulled his lips away a minute later, Sam was panting.

"Does Zepar kiss you like that?" Demon whispered roughly.

"No." Sam gasped, out of breath.

"Good." Demon smirked, nipping Sam's lip hard, making the man moan. "By the way... Sammy... " Demon growled, his voice filling with menace. His eyes were sinister as he continued, "I never repaid you for cuffing Dean and me to the bed and lying to us."

Sam gulped, his fear rising slowly. "I-" Demon covered Sam's mouth with his hand.

"Shhh, no talking. Listen." He growled. "You also used my high sex drive against Dean. Very, very naughty stud."

Sam averted his eyes, feeling guilty at the memory.

Suddenly Demon smacked Sam's ass, really hard.

Sam jumped and yelped in surprise. "What... ?"

"Hush. You're lucky this is all you're getting." Demon growled before smacking his ass twice more. Demon let him go and walked to the fridge, leaving a confused and sore Sam standing there.

"What the hell was that?"

* * *

><p>Demon pulled out a beer, pausing at Sam's question. "You endangered me, Dean and Castiel that night. But most importantly you endangered yourself. You deserved to be punished for that." Demon finally took a sip of his beer before quickly downing the whole thing. He exhaled happily. "I missed beer."<p>

"I'm not a kid, Demon. You can't just spank me!"

Demon threw away his empty beer bottle before he walked up to Sam, giving him a licentious look. "No, you're definitely not a kid. Doesn't mean I can't spank that ass, Sam."

Sam glared daggers at Demon. "What if I don't want you too?"

Demon smirked, his black eyes glanced down quickly. "Your mouth says no but your body is begging for more, stud." Demon stepped into Sam's personal space, palming Sam's erection and snaking one arm behind him to stop his retreat.

Sam groaned softly as he instinctively leaned away from the sudden assault, his pupils dilated from arousal.

"You think Dean was rough? Baby boy, you have no fuckin idea. Dean doesn't even rank compared to me. He's only thirty percent demon, I'm at least eighty. Most of Deans aggression and dominance came from me. This is only the beginning, my hot little stud." Demon growled, his voice filled with lust.

He kissed Sam hard, claiming his mouth to get his point across. He bit the hunters lip before pulling away, just as Dean re-entered the kitchen.

Sam wobbled unsteadily as Demon let him go. Demon held on to his shoulder, keeping him standing straight as Dean watched them closely.

"Everything okay?" He asked Sam.

Sam nodded, "Yeah, great.", he panted lightly, glancing nervously at a smirking Demon.

Dean casually walked to the table, keeping his hard stare on Demon.

Dean nodded at a chair on the other side of the table. "Sit."

Demon reluctantly obeyed, obviously not wanting to.

Sam stayed off to the side, silently wondering which one would win if this went south.

Dean sat as he asked, "What do you want?"

Demon leaned back and gave a bored sighed. "Your questions get real old, Dean. Always the same ones."

"Answer 'em and maybe I'll stop asking." Dean shot back.

Demon snickered, his gaze a bit feral as usual. "I want to stay out, like this, for good."

Sam's eyes widened as he gulped anxiously. He was comfortable with and could handle Dean. Demon on the other hand... He was wild, uncivilized and always pushing Sam's boundaries to the limit. He didn't mind Demon sometimes, but full time?!

Dean sighed wearily and rolled his eyes. "How would this work? Am I weak when you're... Out like this? What's the side effects?"

"Other than you not feeling my needs anymore, there are no side effects that I know of. I can still feel your emotions and look in your head should I decide to. You might be able to do the same if you try hard enough. We're still connected, except now I've got my own body." Demon replied.

"That you know of?" Sam questioned.

"Ask that parakeet of yours, Carl or whatever. He can ask around. We aren't the first demon hybrid, Dean, and I'm sure we won't be the last. Not with how those demons like to party." Demon growled the last part, seeming angry. He shook his head, the emotion gone. "Sooo?" He stared at Dean.

Dean sighed wearily. "I gotta ask CAS about side effects. But you ain't sleeping in the bed!" He snapped firmly.

Demon put his hands up. "Easy, tiger. I prefer couches anyway. Not exactly the cuddling type." He smirked mockingly at Dean.

Dean tensed. "I'm going outside." He growled before briskly walking out and slamming the door.

* * *

><p>Sam jumped as the sharp sound of a door slamming echoed through the house. Demons black eyes snapped to Sam at the sudden movement. "Why do you have to provoke him?" Sam snapped.<p>

Demon smirked. "Because it's fun."

Sam tensed as Demon slowly stalked towards him, his eyes hungry. The hunter backed away, glaring hard at Demon. "You're not gonna do this all the damn time, are you?"

Demon stared at Sam for a moment before suddenly appearing behind him. He wrapped his arms around the hunter, locking him in place. "Why not?" He whispered in the mans ear.

Sam tried to bolt out of Demons arms as he felt the guy behind him suddenly.

Demon held him in place.

Sam's breathing became rapid as his fear increased. "Y-you need to let me g-go. Now." Sam stuttered.

Demons eyes narrowed as he slowly shook his head. "I don't think so, stud. You can take this. Remember what I told you, think of NOW. Not THEN."

Sam shivered fearfully as Demon started kissing his neck with surprising gentleness, all usual aggression gone for the moment. He slowly ran his hand down Sam's chest to his stomach, down further to his crotch.

Sam whined, half in fear, half in arousal.

"Who's touching you right now, stud?" Demon whispered.

Sam inhaled sharply as Demon started rubbing the crotch of his pants. "You are."

"Say my name. Who's touching you?" Demon whispered before nipping the back of Sam's neck.

"D-Demon." Sam moaned as Demon unzipped his pants and roughly grabbed his cock.

"That's right. Don't forget that." He growled, pressing himself against Sam's ass. "Take it easy, baby boy." He whispered when Sam jumped and the scent of fear increased.

"I c-can't handle that. Not t-that!" Sam whimpered fearfully.

Demon backed off a bit. "Alright, stud. We'll save that for another time, yeah?" He didn't give Sam time to answer before he bit Sam's neck hard and continued stroking him aggressively.

Sam moaned as his fear disappeared at the sudden onslaught of pleasure.

Demon stopped as he felt Sam shiver. "You're not gonna come, not yet."

* * *

><p>Demon shoved Sam to the couch, roughly pushing him to lay down before claiming his mouth in a harsh kiss.<p>

Demon ripped his shirt off before shoving Sam's hands on his now bare back. He grabbed Sam's hip with one hand as he started grinding aggressively against the hunter, who moaned loudly in response. He fisted Sam's hair with his other hand, pulling away to quickly whisper, "Come for me, Sam." Before landing a harsh bite on Sam's neck.

Sam did as commanded, groaning loudly.

Demon smirked as he felt Sam start shivering and panting. He pulled his head back to meet Sam's eyes, bringing his hand up to brush gently through Sam's hair.

"Good boy." He praised, giving Sam a sensuous kiss just as he saw the panic start to flare up. He broke away as he felt Sam's dick start to harden in reaction. "I'm gonna take away what Zepar did to you, stud. All those words, all those things you can't stand having done, all those weaknesses. We're gonna fix that, you and me." Demon whispered in Sam's ear before pushing off the couch to stand over the man.

Sam tensed, his worried eyes meeting Demons calm black ones.

"Starting now. Get up." Demon demanded, towering over Sam.

He swallowed nervously, feeling frozen to the spot. "If you back up-"

"Nope. Get up." Demon answered, smirking. "You can do it, Sam. Stand up."

Sam slowly sat up, not meeting Demons eyes. He couldn't help the flinch that came when Demon moved his hand to scratch his forehead.

"Stand up. Let's go, stud."

Sam shot up, bolting a few feet away from Demon. He panted slightly as he felt his heart pounding from the fear and adrenaline.

"Well, that's a start." Demon snickered. He walked past Sam, petting his head and ruffling his hair. "Good boy."

Sam tensed before thinking of the kiss demon had given him the last time he had called him a 'good boy'. The fear lessened. Demon was annoying but Sam had to admit, he might be on to something.


	21. Chapter 21

Next chapter will be posted on Friday.

WARNING: Violence.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Dean was sitting in the drivers seat of his Baby listening to rock music, specifically 'Highway to Hell' by ACDC. Fucking hell did Demon piss him off!

Suddenly there were two feet dangling in front of his driver side window.

Dean jumped in surprise before snarling, his eyes turning black. "DEMON GET THE FUCK OFF MY CAR!" He screamed, his voice sounding demonic.

Demon snickered before hopping off. He turned around to stare at Dean, his eyes full of mischief.

Dean threw open the car door and lunged out, giving Demon a hard shove that nearly sent him falling to the ground. "Don't you EVER touch my fucking car again, you little blond bitch." He snarled, his teeth gritted in rage.

Demon bared his teeth slightly and growled softly, much like an animal. "Watch it, Dean."

Dean let out a frustrated laugh. "Or what?"

"You don't wanna know baby. Trust me." He rasped, his voice rough.

"Don't call me 'baby', bitch."

Demon chuckled. "Whatever you say, Deana."

"Demon... " Dean snapped warningly.

"Believe it or not, I didn't come out here to fight."

"Then why the hell are you bothering me?"

"Wanted to talk. You're obviously not happy with me here and I'm pretty sure that's not from me teasing you, not entirely."

Dean laughed sharply. "You really wanna know? It's because I don't trust you around Sam. You're the craziest, horniest demon I've ever seen, and I've seen a shitload of demons. You're feral, wild, and I don't think Sam can handle that."

"Lemme get this straight... " Demon started slowly pacing in a circle around Dean, "You don't trust me with Sam, yet you've left me alone with him twice since I appeared. Explain that logic to me."

"I could hear everything both times. Sam was never alone with you, not totally."

* * *

><p>Demon stopped his slow pacing to glare daggers at Dean, his jaw clenched in anger. "So how is this gonna go? You gonna sit in and listen whenever the stud and I get frisky? That's kinda pervy Dean, even for us."<p>

"It's the best idea I've got to make sure you won't rape him." Dean snapped.

Demon froze in shock, his black eyes wide. He unconsciously stumbled back a step, he felt like he had just been clawed in the face by a dragon. "You actually think I'd... Are you serious?"

"Yup." Dean snapped.

"You think that poorly of me? That I'd actually do that to Sam?"

"Yup."

"Why agree to let me stay out if you think I'm so evil?" Demon asked.

"I knew if I said no you'd get pissed, maybe do something to hurt Sam now that you can get in his dreams."

"Why tell me now?"

Dean shrugged. "Why not? You got what you wanted. You're free, you've been 'getting frisky' with Sam. Did you actually think I'd trust you, just like that? C'mon Demon, you've been living in my head my entire life. You outta know me better by now."

"Dean, you're the closest thing I have to a brother. I'd never hurt you. Or Sam, ever. I knew you didn't trust me yet but I didn't think it was that bad... "

"'Closest thing to a brother'? You stuck your damn tongue down my throat in the kitchen!"

"... And? I'm almost fully demonic, Dean. Incest ain't frowned upon downstairs, you know that."

Dean grimaced in disgust. "Well it's frowned upon here, blondie. Get used to it."

"What can I do, Dean? To make you trust me? Tell me and I'll do it."

Dean stared hard at Demon, wondering if he'd actually do what Dean had in mind. "You really want me to trust you?"

Demon nodded.

* * *

><p>Dean walked into the house with Demon behind him. They quietly passed through the house, Dean could hear the water running in the bathroom as Sam showered.<p>

Dean entered Sam's bedroom and picked up the demon cuffs. "Turn around."

Demon warily stared at the cuffs. "Why the hell do you wanna cuff me?" He asked suspiciously.

"Thought you said you wanted me to trust you?"

"I did but... Seriously?"

"Seriously. Turn around."

Demon swallowed nervously and closed his ebony eyes before putting his hands behind his back and slowly turning around. A cold sweat started to form as he felt Dean cuff him. He swallowed again, his throat feeling dry due to fear. "What now?" He rasped anxiously.

Dean quickly turned him around and shoved him into the wall, his arm bracing against Demons collarbone. He casually held up Sam's demon knife, letting an excited smirk emerge. His eyes filled with anticipation. "I can't believe you fell for that. NOW we get to figure out what your REAL motives are."

Demon could barely hold back the flinch at the look in Deans eyes, a look that told Demon he was seriously fucked.

* * *

><p>Demon glared anxiously at Dean. "So that was all bullshit?! All of it, a friggin lie? And you accuse me of being evil... "<p>

Dean yanked Demon from the wall and quickly wrapped his right arm around the mans throat, holding the demon knife in his left. "You're gonna keep quiet or I swear to Satan himself I'll go below the belt with this baby." Deans voice was husky and filled with menace as he flashed the demon knife in front of his captives face in warning.

Demon leaned away from the knife unconsciously, his eyes wide as he pressed against Dean who chuckled in delight. "Is that a weakness I sense? Good to know."

"Damn, Dean. You really miss torturing don't ya?" Demon laughed nervously. Through their link he could feel Deans excitement, anger, anticipation, and... Fear. Dean was also feeling fear, which made no sense to Demon. Fear of what?

"Damn right I do. Like you said in the dream, I was raised for this."

"You have a choice, Dean. You can choose not to do this, to wait until Sam gets out of the shower and ask him what he thinks about this. He's your partner now, remember?" Demon was starting to sound desperate now.

"Sam buys your lies because you look like me, for the most part. You come from me so he thinks you must automatically be okay, but you're not. You're a fucking demon, the part of me that I loathe." Dean snarled, his anger rising sharply with every word.

"We're going downstairs now. If you even try to alert Sam... " Dean chuckled menacingly, glaring daggers at Demon as he lightly pressed the knife against Demons crotch in warning. "... Well, you don't wanna know."

Demon jumped back reflexively, nearly letting a whimper loose. Dean laughed at his show of weakness and pathetic attempt to get away.

Dean jerked Demon forward and they slowly walked through the house, passing the bathroom Sam was in on the way to the basement. Demon didn't even try to call for Sam. While Deans threat did scare the shit outta him, he was more concerned about Sam seeing Dean like this, in his survival 'kill or be killed' mindset.

Demon had seen... well, felt it... before on Dean but he never in a million years thought it would be directed at him.

Dean walked them down the stairs to the basement, pausing to open the closet that he had been kept in after Cas and Sam had caught him and had to suppress a laugh at the ironic twist. A demon hybrid torturing his demon half to protect his lover, the supernatural hunter. His life was so fucked up.

* * *

><p>The chair that Dean had sat in was still there so he walked Demon in front of it and roughly forced him to sit in it. He grabbed some nearby nylon rope and lazily tied the rope around Demons chest, securing him to the chair. "With those cuffs on you're weaker than a human." Dean informed him before snickering, "Still can't believe you fell for that."<p>

"Yeah, stupid me. I thought I could trust the closest thing I have to a brother. Oops, my bad." Demon snapped, his anger kicking in.

"You're not my brother and you never will be." He whispered harshly in Demons ear as he finished tying the rope. Dean slowly walked in front of Demon and faced him, carefully running one finger over the knife's blade. He stared in fascination at the blade as he spoke. "What do you really want?" He asked nonchalantly.

"I told you already. I told you everything!" Demon growled, his black eyes locked on Deans green ones, though he knew they wouldn't stay green for long. His eyes always changed when he tortured. Deans eyes shot up to meet Demons. "Not good enough." He snapped before slicing the outside of Demons right arm open, leaving a deep six inch long gash that bled badly.

Demon snarled loudly, unable to hold in the sound as he felt the immense burning pain from the demon blade. "Fuck, that hurts." He panted before meeting Deans now black gaze. Demon smirked. "There they are. Was wondering when they'd turn."

Dean rubbed his arm, he had felt a pinching pain along the same arm where he had cut Demon. "Yeah, that's a side effect. You feel a fraction of my pain and if I die, you die and vice versa. Didn't think to tell you before since I never thought this would happen." Demon explained quickly, still panting slightly from the intense pain.

"Good to know." Dean replied calmly. "You gonna answer my question or are we gonna keep playing?"

Demon growled, sounding animalistic. "I told you everything, Dean! I'm not lying or withholding anything!"

Without hesitation Dean stabbed the knife through Demons right hand into the wooden arm on the chair.

Demon screamed in pain as the wound with the knife still in it started to bleed.

Dean flexed his hand as he felt a quick sharp pain in his right hand. "Tell me, Demon. Don't make me keep hurting you."

Demon laughed breathily. "Make you? You can't lie to me, Dean. You get off on this, on torturing people. It's why your eyes go black. You get to be the one in complete control, no demons playing mommy and daddy controlling baby Dean. Just you, all you." Demon panted. He winced and shouted as Dean ripped the blade out of his hand.

"Shut up, bitch!" He snarled, pissed that the fucker knew him better than he knew himself. He decided to step it up, he needed this done before Sam got out of the shower and figured out something was up. He untied Demon and threw him out of the chair, on to the concrete floor. He pushed him down until Demon was laying on his back.

Demon cringed as the pain in his hand intensified now that he was being forced to lay on it. He yanked his hands out from under him, thankful that the chain on the cuffs was just barely long enough to allow his hands to lie at his sides.

Dean kneeled beside him, the knife pointing between his eyes. "Tell me what I wanna know, or... " Dean slowly reached with his free hand down to Demons pants and sluggishly unzipped them.

Demons black eyes got huge. "Dean don't you fuckin dare!" Demon tried to sound intimidating but failed, his fear getting the better of him.

Dean smirked at his attempt to sound tough, he had sensed this weakness of Demons in the bedroom. Now it was time to put it to good use. He probably wouldn't even have to cut him based on how quickly Demons panic was rising.

"Dean, don't. C'mon, man... This ain't necessary!" Demon said, his voice starting to sound panicked.

Dean unbuttoned the button on the mans jeans.

Demon jumped at the sound, his composure draining away by the second. "Please don't... Please Dean, don't do this! I told you everything, I promise! I swear! DEAN!" Demon screamed Deans name as he started pulling Demons pants down.

Demon gasped and scrambled backwards, struggling to pull his pants up with his hands.

Dean snickered at Demons fear, letting him get away a little before grabbing the mans ankle and pulling him back to where he had been. He held the knife to Demons throat as he yanked Demons pants down to almost completely show his black boxers. "I think you underestimated what I'd do to protect Sam. That's one thing you obviously didn't see when you were in my head." Dean snapped.

Demon whined fearfully when Dean yanked his pants down.

Dean paused, he never thought he'd hear that sound come from Demon, never in a million years. It reminded him so much of Sam... He regained his composure a moment later and got his head back in the torturing game. This was good, this meant Dean was getting to him. "Tell me, or I keep going. What do you want from me and Sam?"

"I told you already. You already know the answer, so does Sam." Demon whined, sounding pathetic.

Dean gritted his teeth angrily and yanked Demons pants down past his knees.

Demon flinched and whimpered. He felt Deans warm hand against his knee and began trembling fearfully.

Dean had to physically shake his head and remind himself this wasn't Sam. Demon sounded exactly like Sam. So much so that it was freaking Dean out a little.

Suddenly a disturbing thought entered Deans mind. He froze as the thought played out in his head, his eyes turning back to green from shock. All of a sudden his reason for torturing Demon didn't matter, he had to find out if his sudden suspicion was true.

He laid the knife on the ground, well out of the way. He swallowed somewhat nervously as he carefully straddled Demons hips and placed his hands on either side of Demons head to lean over him, watching closely for his reaction.

Demons obsidian eyes went wide before he violently flinched and cowered away from Dean.

Dean felt like he had been punched in the face. He threw himself off Demon, landing on his ass beside him. Deans face was covered in shock and horror. He swallowed anxiously. "Those memories you didn't wanna show me... They molested you... Us... Didn't they? Our fake parents."

"N-No." Demon mumbled shakily, obviously lying.

Dean placed his head in his hands, sighing stressfully. He groaned and harshly pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt tears building up in his eyes. He was NOT gonna cry damn it! HE didn't cry!

Dean heard a creek from the door and looked up to see the one person he really didn't wanna see right now.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" Sam shouted in alarm.


	22. Chapter 22

Next chapter will be posted on Sunday.

*WARNING- Wincest

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Dean ignored Sam as his mind spun at this new information about his past.<p>

"Dean?!" Sam snapped, his voice a mixture of anger and worry.

"Sam, listen to me. Go in Deans left pocket and get the key, okay? Don't try to talk to Dean, just get the key."

Sam did as Demon asked, trying to ignore what this whole scene looked like... For the moment. He quickly grabbed the key and tossed it to Demon just as Dean started becoming aware of what was happening.

"Sam don't!" Dean lunged for the key just as Demon unlocked the last cuff, freeing himself. He took that opportunity to quickly handcuff Dean, who's eyes blackened in fear seconds after feeling the cuffs close around his wrists.

"FUCK!" He yelled through gritted teeth in frustration. "If you hurt Sam... "

"Yeah I know, you'll bring your unholy wrath upon me. Blah blah." Demon mumbled sourly. He quickly yanked his pants up as he stood before grabbing Dean and hauling him, kicking and thrashing, in the chair. "Sam, gimme that rope."

Sam froze, unsure of what to do. Dean was acting off and Demon was Demon. Who the hell was he supposed to back up in this fucked up situation?

Demon darted for the rope, giving Dean an opening to bolt out of the chair.

Demon tackled him and wrapped the rope tightly around Deans throat, dragging him back to the chair. He tied him to the chair the same way Dean had tied him an hour earlier. After he was done tying Demon slumped against a nearby wall feeling drained, physically and emotionally. What little emotion he had, anyway.

"What the fuck's going on?!" Sam demanded.

Dean was to busy fighting the rope and cuffs to acknowledge Sam's question.

Demon carefully wrapped his uninjured hand around the still bleeding gash on his arm. "How about we go upstairs and I fill you in while I take care of this?"

Sam's eyes widened as he suddenly noticed Demons injuries. "Yeah, okay." He shakily replied as he picked up his demon knife that was now covered in blood. "Did Dean torture you?"

"Let's go upstairs, let him calm down a bit." Demon herded Sam upstairs, away from Dean who was still wildly fighting his restraints.

Demon had kept himself out of Deans head out of respect before, but after Dean had started torturing him he decided otherwise. He needed to know where Deans mind was, and he was quite surprised at what he found.

* * *

><p>Demon sat at the kitchen table with a wet paper towel over his gash. The small hole in his hand was nearly healed, but the gash would take a couple more hours. Damn demon blade slowed healing time way down.<p>

"Tell me what the hells going on with Dean!" Sam snapped.

Demon could see and hear the panic Sam was feeling. "Truthfully? I think Dean might be having a bit of a mental breakdown."

"A mental breakdown?! From what?!"

"From what I told him in the dream and... When he tortured me he figured out something from our past that I NEVER wanted him to know. Not in a million, billion, trillion years. Honestly, I think I broke Dean." Demon said seriously.

"Quit kidding around Demon!" Sam snapped.

"I'm not, Sam! Deans mind is so scrambled right now. It's like a friggin car accident in there!"

The anger in Sam's eyes drained away as worry took its place. "What did he find out?"

Demon shook his head, his black eyes hard. "No, no way. I'm not telling you. You don't need to know."

"Oh c'mon Demon!" Sam whined.

"Don't start Sam! You don't need our shit in your head! The shit that was done to us... No. You don't need to know anything about that!" Demon snapped firmly.

Sam groaned in irritation and ran his hands through his hair. "So now what? We can't leave him like that!"

"We are for right now. He needs time to sit and think. I'll go see him in a couple hours, see where his heads at." Demon said as he stood up to wash the blood off his arm.

Sam got up and stood beside him. "You're gonna have to bandage that if it doesn't start healing soon."

Demon gave an irritated sigh. "Yeah, I know. That damn knife of yours is trouble." Demon growled as he shut off the water and quickly wrapped his arms around Sam.

He jumped and shivered anxiously at the sudden feeling of Demons arms around him from behind.

"Shhh, easy baby boy." Demon whispered in his ear as he roughly snaked his hand under Sam's shirt, up his stomach, abs and chest to firmly wrap around his throat. Sam whimpered anxiously. "What did I tell you, Sam? Think NOW, not THEN."

Demons other hand unbuttoned Sam's jeans and shoved them down. He grasped Sam's dick and began stroking him slowly from base to tip. "Who's touching you, stallion?" Demon rasped.

"D-Demon." Sam gasped as Demon gave him a rough stroke.

"That's right, baby." He growled, keeping his hips away from Sam's ass. He knew the man couldn't handle that, not right now. He slightly tightened his grip on Sam's throat as he felt him start to relax. Sam's muscles went rigid again. Demon brushed his teeth over Sam's neck, making Sam moan.

He bucked his hips as Demon gave him a harsh jerk. He was so overwhelmed by pleasure he didn't even notice when Demons grip around his neck tightened a little more.

"Good boy." Demon growled, "Come for me, stud." He whispered before giving Sam a harsh bite, nearly drawing blood.

Sam groaned loudly as he obeyed Demon, his legs nearly giving out from the intensity.

* * *

><p>Demon gave a cocky smirk as he released Sam's throat and kept him standing. "Hey, stud. Find your legs." He whispered, smacking the hunters ass to wake him up a bit.<p>

Sam jumped in surprise before glaring back at Demon. He grabbed the counter to steady himself. "What was that about? Choking me?"

"Remember I told you I'd get you over your fears? That was one of them. And I think we both needed a distraction."

Sam smirked. "Is that how you're gonna 'solve' all my problems?"

Demon nodded. "Positive reinforcement works well for you."

"'Positive reinforcement'? I'm not a poodle you ass!"

Demon narrowed his eyes, looking Sam up and down. "Naw, I'd say you're more like a golden retriever. Especially with that hair."

"Shut up!" Sam snickered. He stared at Demons obvious hard on for a moment before meeting his eyes. "You want me to-"

"NO!" Demon snapped, taking a step back defensively as his eyes hardened. He cleared his throat and blinked, calming hinself. "No, I'm fine. Thanks anyway."

Sam stared at him curiously. "Okay." He replied, a bit surprised. Sam jumped when he heard distant laughter, it sounded creepy as hell. "Is that... Dean?"

Demon nodded. "Yeah. I think he heard us."

Sam's face reddened out of embarrassment.

Demon quickly smirked at him. "I'm gonna go check on him. STAY HERE, Sam! I'm serious!"

Sam rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Fine." He snapped petulantly before grabbing a beer and sitting down at the table.

Demon walked up behind him and fisted his hair. He quickly yanking his head back, forcing Sam to look him in the eye. "Don't roll your eyes at me." Demon growled before giving Sam a harsh kiss, nipping and biting at his lip. He suddenly released Sam, running his hand through his hair as he walked away towards the basement.

He paused at the door, "Whatever you hear, stay up here. Got it? No matter what." Demon said ominously.

Sam nodded, his eyes filled with concern.

Demon exhaled warily before slowly walking down the stairs.


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry this chapter was late, just moved into a new house and shit is chaotic right now! Next chapter will be posted on Wednesday.

*WARNING: Violence

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Demon slowly pushed the closet door open to find Dean staring darkly at him. "You done fucking Sam?" He growled angrily, his eyes as black as Demons.<p>

"Yup." Demon replied bluntly as he crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame. "How you feeling?"

Dean snorted in amusement. "Seriously? Can't you just look in my head and see for yourself?"

Demons eyes widened slightly. "How-"

"-Do I know? I can feel you, Demon. Crawling around in my damn head like a leech." Dean snarled, giving his restraints an angry tug. "Soon as I get outta here... You're fuckin dead." Dean promised menacingly.

Demon narrowed his eyes. "You do realize that would kill you too, right?"

"Don't give a fuck."

"Really? You'd kill yourself and me, leaving Sam here alone? That's just selfish, Dean."

Dean chuckled darkly. "He's better off without us. _WE_ fuck everything up." Dean laughed as his eyes burned from holding back tears. There's no fucking way in hell he'd cry, especially in front of Demon.

"Why do you think that?" Demon asked curiously.

"What are you, my therapist now? I think that because it's true! This wasn't supposed to happen. I was supposed to help Sam and kill Zepar. Now Sam has to deal with... This. You. Me. Our fuckin problems. Kid don't need this BS." Dean snapped, his eyes shining with anger.

"If I let you go, are you gonna behave?" Demon slowly walked behind Dean, ready to snap the rope holding him to the chair.

Dean snickered. "Oh totally!" He laughed mockingly.

Demon cut the rope anyway. "Cuffs are staying on, for now."

Demon tensed as Dean stood up and turned to stare him down, black eyes on black eyes. Suddenly Demon was thankful for the chair between them, the amount of hate in Deans eyes was shocking. He tensed as Dean started slowly stalking towards him, cuffs be damned.

"I know you blame me for everything, Dean. But I didn't do this to us. This isn't my fault! Don't make me your damn scapegoat! I suffered too, ya know! I took the worst of it so you wouldn't have to. That's why you don't remember, because it didn't happen to _your_ mind. Is this how your gonna repay me?!"

Dean quickly shoved Demon against the wall. He made sure to tightly grip the arm with the gash on it, pinning it next to Demons head. The chain was long enough that he could reach Demons throat with his other hand, harshly squeezing it. "You're still weak from the blade, aren't you?"

Demon gasped slightly, wincing from the harsh pain in his arm. "Dean... Stop this!" Demon snarled, pushing at his chest with his uninjured arm. Dean quickly snuck his arm behind Demon and pulled the demon knife out of his belt. He held it to Demons throat.

"I die, you die Dean. Don't do this! Think about Sam!" Demon pleaded.

Deans black eyes suddenly filled with sadness before becoming blank, resembling the dead eyes of a corpse. "I am. Look at me, Demon. I'm supposed to protect him... How can I do that like this? This... Damaged. He needs someone better, stronger. Less crazy. I'm no good for him... WE'RE no good for him, no good for anything."

Demon tried to use his powers but the knife had drained him. He instinctively swallowed as he felt the knife leave a small burning slice on his neck.

* * *

><p>"DEAN, STOP!"<p>

Dean flinched slightly at the sound of Sam's panicked voice. "Go back upstairs, Sammy. You don't need to see this." Dean rasped.

Sam sprinted to stand next to Demon, nearly flinching at the dead look in Deans eyes. "You can't do this, Dean! Please, I need you two, you can't kill yourself!"

The hand holding the knife shook slightly before steadying again. "Watch me."

Sam suddenly shoved Dean back, putting himself in Demons place. He couldn't help the trembling that started as he felt the knife blade at his throat.

"If you're gonna kill yourself and Demon you better take me with you, you selfish bastard." Sam's voice shook as a tear escaped his right eye.

Dean and Demon both froze in shock at Sam's move.

Demon couldn't move, couldn't think. He stood there frozen, shivering fearfully as he stared at the blade pressed against his mates throat.

Deans hands shook, his obsidian eyes full of pain and fear as he stared Sam in the eyes. "I can't hurt you Sammy."

He rasped as he dropped the knife, averting his ashamed gaze.

Sam threw his arms around Dean. "You're stuck with me and Demon, one way or another. Whether you like it or not, we're a family."

"One hell of a fucked up family... " Dean mumbled.

"Is there any other kind?" Demon sighed in relief, crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall.

Sam pulled away to brush noses with Dean before giving him a soft kiss.

Dean smirked. "That your way of making me wanna stick around?"

"Maybe." Sam smiled.

* * *

><p>Demon followed Sam and Dean as they left the basement, making sure to keep his distance from Dean. "I'm getting some air." He said to Sam as he passed.<p>

Dean stared after him. He glanced at Sam, "Give us a few minutes alone."

Sam nodded warily.

"You can watch us out the window if you're concerned. Just don't listen in." He muttered before leaving the house.

Demon watched him like a predator before a fight as he approached. "I take it you followed me out here for a reason? To finish what you started, maybe?" Demon couldn't help the seething anger that coated his words. Demon had promised himself he would never be left at the mercy of another again. He had broken that promise for Dean, the closest thing he had to family, and Dean had fucked him. Almost literally.

Dean grimaced as Demons thoughts ran through his mind. "I was never, ever gonna rape you."

"What were your plans, then? Because yanking someone's pants down and leaning over them paints a very clear picture of what's gonna happen."

Dean stared at a particularly shiny rock on the ground. "I had sensed you were extra sensitive in that area. Originally I was gonna threaten to cut you there but... ", He raised his eyes to lock with Demons, "You reacted in a way I never expected. You reacted like Sam." Dean slowly walked towards Demon, who tensed up more and more with every step closer.

Dean stopped when he was a foot away, his green eyes searching Demons black gaze. "You reacted like a rape victim."

Demons pupils turned red as he tackled Dean to the ground. He pinned Deans cuffed hands above his head, snarling demonically. "Shut your fucking mouth! You have no clue, not even the slightest, of what you're talking about. Leave it alone, or I _will_ hurt you."

Dean didn't even tense. He could see the fear in Demons eyes, it was swimming through the guys red pupils like crocodiles swimming through a swamp. "You know, I never knew before. Never even suspected. Especially considering how you are with Sam."

Demon growled warningly as Dean talked.

"You won't hurt me, I know it. Even after what I did I'm still important to you. I can see it." Dean leaned his head forward, closer to Demons. "What did they do to you?"

Demon flung himself off Dean to stand above him, glaring at him. "To us, you mean?"

Dean stood to face Demon, who's pupils were still blood red. "No. I've realized something, my soul wasn't present during whatever happened. Your soul was. That didn't happen to me, didn't scar me. Not like it did you."

Demon snickered in disbelief. "Since when do you aspire to that belief? That we have actual souls?"

"Since you appeared, and I feel like me now instead of you and me crammed in one body."

Demons eyes shined as he nodded. "Well, glad to hear it. You don't need to worry about this shit, then."

"I never said I didn't want to know. I'm here for you, Demon. I'll listen to you, if you want. This shit is tearing you up more than you let on."

Demon narrowed his eyes, staring hard at Dean. "You figured out how to get in my fucking head, didn't you?"

* * *

><p>Dean nodded. "Pretty convenient. Sucks that I didn't figure it out before."<p>

Demon grabbed Deans shirt, yanking him towards Demon. "Don't you dare rifle through my memories, understand? I _will_ kick the shit outta you for that."

Dean raised his cuffed hands in surrender. "Understood."

Demon let him go, a suspicious look settled on his face. "Since when are you so... Submissive?"

"Since I found out why you're obsessed with control, other than the demon instinct to dominate."

Demon went rigid, his eyes flashed red dangerously. "And how did you get that?" He quietly asked, his voice filled with menace.

"Your memories."

Demon didn't hesitate as he punched Dean hard in the face. "You fucking bitch... " Demon snapped.

"You've had unfiltered access to everything involving me, why can't I have access to you?" Dean snapped back, spitting as he tasted blood.

"Because I was doing it to protect you! You're doing it to be a dick!"

"That's not why I'm doing this! I haven't gone through everything in your head, I've only gone through just enough to get you. Understand why you do the dumb shit you do. You wanted me to trust you, this is the only way I could do it."

Demon glared at Dean for a long minute, still pissed off. "Fine. You ever use it against me and next time it'll be _me_ torturing _you_, got it?"

Dean nodded as Demon quickly unlocked his cuffs, seeing no reason to keep them on now that Dean could read his mind. He paused as Deans thoughts ran through his mind. "Don't do that. Don't think about what might've happened to me. It'll do nothing but drive you mad... again. Focus on Sam, on finding Zepar. That is priority number one, for all of us."

Dean smirked. "I can't decide if it's cool or annoying that we can read each other's minds."

Demons eyes lit up mischievously. "Ask me that again after you and Sam get horny."


	24. Chapter 24

Next chapter will be posted on Saturday.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sam sighed in relief when he saw Dean shove Demon playfully before Dean pocketed the cuffs and key, the two of them laughing. Demons eyes were no longer red, and Dean looked much more relaxed. They both looked more at ease with each other. He had debated going outside to break them up earlier but decided against it. They needed to sort this shit out themselves. Sam leaned against the counter as the guys walked in.<p>

Demons face quickly became serious. "The three of us need to get back to the scheduled programming here- Zepar."

Sam winced slightly before his gaze hardened. "I still think we should go with my plan."

Demon sat at the kitchen table and leaned back lazily in his chair as Dean leaned against the wall, his arms crossed. "Ah, yes. Your 'plan'. Refresh my memory, stud."

Sam glared at Demons slightly patronizing tone. "Use myself as bait and summon him."

Demon snickered, trying to hold in his laughter. "Sam, you ain't ready for that. Not even close, baby."

"You're dead wrong! I am ready!" Sam snarled angrily.

Demons black eyes glittered dangerously. He slowly stood up and shoved the kitchen table and chairs out of the way as though they weighed nothing, never breaking Sam's gaze. He spread his arms wide. "Show me then!"

"Demon... " Dean mumbled, concerned.

Demons eyes never left Sam's as he replied to Dean, "Now, Dean, Sam here thinks he's ready. Let's give him a chance to prove it."

Dean gritted his teeth as Demon communicated with him through their link, 'He needs to realize his weakness, otherwise he'll get himself hurt or killed.'

Dean sighed and nodded, he could see what Demons plan here was and even though he didn't like the thought of it, it was a much better option than Sam ending up dead.

"Pretend I'm Zepar, Sam. You've summoned me, I came. I'll even tone down my skills since Zepar is weaker than me. Show me what you got, baby." Demon challenged as Sam stepped forward. He began circling the hunter like prey, looking for weaknesses.

* * *

><p>Sam drew his hunting knife so as not to hurt Demon and lunged for him, aiming for his heart.<p>

Demon jumped back and smirked devilishly, getting into character. "Nice try, my little bitch."

Sam flinched instinctively.

Demon didn't take the opening for attack Sam had left by flinching, hoping that would be enough for him to realize he wasn't ready.

Sam clenched his jaw angrily and lunged for Demon again, barely scratching his arm with the hunting knife as he caught him off guard. "You're gonna have to do better than that, my little whore." Demon growled, trying to detach himself as Sam gasped and the scent of fear filled the room.

Sam's fear quickly turned to anger as he lunged at Demon again, this time going for the jugular.

Demon dodged the attack and wrapped his arms around Sam, his hands firmly holding Sam's wrists. He pressed his hips against Sam's ass. "Nice try, my little slut. You ready to play now, my pet? My good little bitch?"

Sam whimpered when he felt Demons hard on grinding against his ass. He started to dissociate as a memory began sucking him in. "No Zepar. Please... " he whined, sounding like a little kid.

Demon froze and spun Sam around. His eyes were wide and glassy.

"You pushed to damn far!" Dean snapped as he quickly grabbed Sam's shoulder and started shaking it. "Sammy! Come out of it, come on... "

Demon didn't hesitate as he slapped Sam across the face.

Sam's eyes cleared and focused in time to see Dean glare daggers at Demon. "What a gentle fucking touch you have there, Demon!"

He nodded at Sam. "It worked, Dean. That's all that matters. You back, stud?"

Sam jerked away. "Why the fuck would you do that?! _How_ could you do that? You know what that does to me, Demon! You fucking know!" Sam clenched his fist, wanting very badly to hit him.

"I did that for you, Sam. Zepar wouldn't pull his punches, he knows what those words do to you and he'd use them immediately. I did that to prove to you that you aren't ready and you can't do this. Not yet."

"What d'you mean 'not yet'?" Dean questioned.

"I can keep desensitizing him. Eventually he'll be immune to the words and actions that trigger him now and then, only then, can you go after Zepar." Demon stared into Sam's eyes, his black ones were still filled with worry for his mate. He hadn't wanted to trigger him but Sam had left him no choice. He was to stubborn.

"Quit pretending to be upset, I know that got you hard." Sam snapped, glaring angrily at Demon.

Demon sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I can't control that, Sam. It just happens."

"Bullshit! It happens when you see something you like!" Sam's anger erupted as he got in Demons face. "You like my fear? Huh? Cause that is fuckin sick, Demon! I thought I was your 'mate', I thought you loved me!"

"Sam, enough! Demon can't help it, okay? It's because of-"

Demons eyes flashed red as he bolted to Dean, slamming his hands on either side of Deans head causing the wall to crack. He glared menacingly into Deans green eyes. "Don't... You... Fucking... Dare." He whispered dangerously.

'If you don't tell him he's gonna have a hard time trusting you again.' Dean said calmly through their link.

'No! He can't know, it's bad enough that you know!' Demon replied anxiously.

'Sam will understand, it happened to him too.'

'I am supposed to be strong for him, invincible. If he finds out what happened to me he'll see me as weak.'

'Demon, come on. You're talking about Sam here!'

'I know! Sam needs a warrior protecting him, not a... victim.' Demon averted his eyes in shame.

Dean gritted his teeth angrily. 'Don't you dare feel ashamed, Demon! You were a powerless kid, there was nothing you could do. NOTHING.'

Demon stared in Deans eyes. 'That is your view on the situation, one I don't share. I am a powerful demon, perhaps the strongest in the world. I should've been able to stop it.'

"Hey, guys. Still here ya know!" Sam griped.

* * *

><p>Demon glanced at Sam before returning his now black eyes to Dean warningly. He pushed off the wall and faced Sam. "Don't know what to tell you, stud. I'm a demon, being attracted to fear is in my DNA. Doesn't mean I'm gonna act on it."<p>

Sam narrowed his eyes. "What was Dean gonna tell me before you two had your little Jedi mind chat?"

Demon smirked. "'Jedi mind chat'... I like it."

"What was Dean gonna say?" Sam demanded again.

"If it was any of your business then Dean and I wouldn't have needed a Jedi moment."

"Really? First you don't trust him and now you're keeping shit about him from me? What the fuck, Dean?" Sam snapped angrily.

Dean sighed wearily, Sam was right. He didn't want this, lying to Sam and keeping things from him. His eyes hardened as he made a decision, Sam should know. He needed to know. "Demon was raped, Sam." Dean blurted out quickly.

Demon exhaled sharply. He spun around to face Dean, his eyes filled with shock and fear. "What the... Fuck. Dean!" Demon panted, glancing warily between Sam and Dean.

"It wasn't just 'normal' rape either. They tortured him, hurt him. Fucked with his mind. Forced him to hurt and rape others."

"DEAN!" Demon snarled as he came out of the shock Deans words had caused him.

"That's why he got hard when you were scared, those sick fucks trained his mind to respond to pain and fear."

Demons eyes turned blood red in rage. He flung Dean against the wall closest to him using his powers before placing a firm hand around Deans throat. "I oughtta fucking kill you." He snarled menacingly.

Dean read his mind and found only anxiety and panic there, no plans for violence. "But you won't."

Demon glared into Deans eyes for a few long moments before he dropped his hand in defeat. "No, I won't." He growled before stalking out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

Sam ran to Dean who was still pinned to the wall. "You okay?"

Dean nodded before peeling himself off the wall like a sticker. "He can't effectively hold me since our power is the same." Dean stared at the door Demon had left out of. "You needed to know, Sam, but I regret telling you."

"That happened to you?"

"No. He took over when they would do that. His mind and soul were effected by it, not mine." Dean winced, he could feel the anger and fear Demon felt. He tensed as Demons thoughts ran through his head. "You son of a bitch!" Dean growled before running out the door.

* * *

><p>Sam followed, wondering what the hell was going on. His jaw dropped open slightly when he saw Demon wrecking Deans car using his powers. The windshield was badly cracked, the windows were all busted out and he was doing something to the drivers side door.<p>

Demons eyes glowed red as he yanked the door off of Deans 'Baby' using his mojo.

"What the fucking hell?" Dean snarled, shoving Demon to the ground.

Demon jumped up and grabbed Deans shirt, pulling him sideways to physically pin him against the car. "YOU'RE asking ME what the hell? Are you serious you fucking son of a whore?!" Demon snarled demonically. "I told you, borderline begged you to fucking wait and let me tell him! That wasn't your shit to tell!"

Demon threw Dean on the ground, blood red pools glaring down at him. "Fuck you Dean! I have done nothing but try to get along with you, get you to maybe trust me. Well fuck that, I'm fucking done, bitch! I'm going back in your head and you'll never see or hear from me again. You finally get what you want!" Demon growled, doing his best to ignore Sam's flinch at his words.

Dean stood up, wiping dirt off his pants.

"You win, Dean. You get what you wanted since I came out. No victory dance? No conquering speech?"

Dean sighed and shook his head. "Quit fucking around, Demon. I don't want you gone, neither does Sam. I can see your thoughts, I knew you were never gonna tell Sam and he needs to know. This... Family thing we got going here doesn't keep secrets. No matter what they are."

Demon snorted. "So we can't keep secrets but we can tie each other up for torture sessions? Good to know, bitch!"

Sam winced at the word 'bitch' and quietly went back in the house to watch the argument from the kitchen. As usual, this fight was between Demon and Dean. "Worse than an old married couple." Sam muttered to himself as he grabbed a beer from the fridge.


	25. Chapter 25

Next chapter will be posted on Tuesday.

*WARNING: Lots of wincest.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Didn't I apologize for that?" Dean snapped.<p>

"That's not the point, Dean! The point is you keep fucking me over! My question is- when is it gonna end, if ever?" Demon glared angrily at him.

"What d'you want me to say? I didn't wanna lie to Sam." Dean sighed wearily and ran a hand through his hair. He glanced at his abused Baby before he met Demons pissed off black eyes. "You want revenge, have at me. _ME_, okay? _NOT_ my car!"

Demon rolled his eyes. "Me punching you again ain't gonna fix everything."

"Beat me up, then. Stab me with Sam's hunting knife, I dunno. Anything you want, just quit wrecking my damn car!"

Demon smirked dangerously. "Anything, huh? You mean that?"

Dean hesitated, he knew he was gonna regret this. "... Yeah. Anything."

A menacing glint entered Demons obsidian eyes as he slowly raised his hand and flicked his index finger, sending Dean flying back first into the side of his car next to Demon.

Demon caged him in with his arms as Dean grunted from the impact. He coughed before staring Demon in the eyes.

"You reading my mind right now?" Demon asked quietly.

"No. I'm kinda worried what I might find." Dean rasped softly.

Demon leaned in closer until their noses nearly touched. "You should be." He growled softly before crushing his lips against Deans, engulfing him in a harsh, dominating kiss.

* * *

><p>Dean gasped in shock at the sudden assault. He tensed and nearly shoved Demon away instinctively. He forced himself to relax, he <em>had<em> promised Demon anything.

Demon pulled his lips away to trail them down Deans neck. He stopped where his neck met his collar bone and gave a rough bite, making Dean groan painfully and lean away.

Demon snickered. "Guess that masochistic side of you is gone now that I'm out, huh?"

Dean hadn't noticed it before but Demon was right. Pain no longer turned him on. "So that makes you a masochist and a sadist."

Demon ran his hand down Deans back slowly as he gently nipped under his ear. "Yup. Add psychopath to that and you've got the fucked up trifecta, aka me."

Demon smirked when Dean moaned softly in response to the nip. So he still liked pain, just not nearly as much as he used to. Demon ran his other hand down Deans chest and stomach, pausing when he felt the mans hard on.

Deans eyes widened as he grabbed Demons wrist. "Whoa, hold on! Kissing is one thing, Demon..."

Demon rolled his eyes. "You're really gonna play hard to get? I thought that was a chick thing."

"Demon..." Dean growled warningly.

Demon snapped his fingers, pinning Deans arms to the car. Unlike before, he focused on keeping Deans arms there so he wasn't able to escape, not easily anyway.

"Demon!" Dean snapped as he felt his zipper being pulled open.

Demon paused. "Tell me why you supposedly don't want this, Dean-O, and if I believe you I'll stop."

"How about it's wrong? You're me for fucks sake!"

Demon barked out a laugh. "Don't act as if you've never jerked off. That's all this is, dude. With benefits."

"Don't bullshit me, it ain't the same and you damn well know it!"

"We aren't siblings, if that's what you're getting at. I'm not even sure our blood is the same since I'm more demonic and you're more human." Demon slipped his hand inside Deans jeans and grabbed his dick. He gently started rubbing circles on it as it hardened in response. "Try again."

Dean moaned and laid his head back against the car. He tried to think of another reason, _any_ reason, why this wasn't good as he felt his eyes flash black from arousal. He tried to come up with any reason he didn't want this. He groaned softly when Demon slowly stroked him from base to tip and back again. "Fuck, Demon." He moaned.

Demon snapped his fingers with his free hand, releasing Dean. "That's my boy." he praised.

Dean snaked his hands under Demons shirt, feeling his abs before going for Demons belt.

Demon snarled aggressively and snapped his fingers, pinning Deans arms against the car again.

* * *

><p>"Really?" Dean snapped.<p>

Demon removed his hand from the mans pants and pressed himself against Dean. "You know better." He growled.

Dean yanked himself out of the hold and pinned Demon against the car. "You forget I'm not submissive."

Demon snarled and pinned Dean on his back against the hood of the car. "You forget I'm stronger."

Dean grabbed Demons shirt and yanked him closer. "You forget that doesn't apply to me."

Demon smiled. "Damn you're fun." He pressed his hips against Deans, rubbing their denim clad erections together.

Dean quickly rolled them over. He used his powers to help keep Demon pinned to the car.

Demon snarled, his eyes turning red. "You're pushing it, Dean."

"What's wrong? Don't trust me?"

"Fuck no, I don't!" Demon growled before shoving Dean off of him. He slowly circled Dean before the man copied his actions. "So, how is this gonna work? I'm an alpha in the sack, you're an alpha in the sack. Someone's gotta be submissive, Deana."

"This is what I was afraid of. I ain't being a bottom, Demon. No fucking way." Dean shook his head.

Demon paused his pacing and smirked when Dean did the same. He pulled his shirt off and slowly stalked towards Dean. "Let's just see how it plays out, shall we?" he whispered when he was nose to nose with Dean.

"Sounds good to me." Dean growled before softly pressing his lips against Demons.

Demon smirked before grabbing Deans hair and yanking his head back to deepen the kiss. He yanked Deans pants down to his knees and roughly grabbed the mans cock.

Dean jumped and bit Demons lip roughly. "Watch it, blondie." He breathed when he pulled away.

Demon snickered. "That's right, I forgot your dick is a sensitive little thing now."

* * *

><p>Dean gave him a nasty look.<p>

"Joking, Dean, joking." He gently massaged and stroked Dean. "You aren't little, not even close."

"You better be fucking joking, bitch." Dean groaned.

Demon stroked Dean for several minutes, kissing and nipping at his neck and chest. He growled when he heard Deans heart and breathing rise.

He nipped Deans ear and gave him one rough stroke. "That's it, Dean." He whispered in the mans ear.

Dean groaned as he came, staring into Demons black eyes.

Demon gave a cocky smirked as he yanked Deans pants back up. "Still think that was wrong?"

Dean shrugged as he zipped his pants up. "We're demon hybrids, what the fuck isn't wrong?"

Demon clapped him on the shoulder. "That's my boy."

Dean glared at him. " Don't patronize me. I ain't your bitch."

Demon snorted. "You wish, baby."

"Demon... " Dean growled warningly.

"Chill, DEAN." He laughed. "I need a beer." He said seriously before walking to the house, Dean behind him. They froze when they saw Sam sitting in a chair in the kitchen, beer in hand.

"Have fun, guys?" Sam smirked knowingly.

* * *

><p>"Fuck." Dean mumbled.<p>

"Yes, we did. Well... Kinda." Demon chuckled. He pulled a beer out of the fridge and sat across from Sam. "Enjoy the show?"

"Seriously?!" Dean snapped, glaring at Demon, who smirked in amusement and shrugged in response.

Sam and Demon both stared at Dean, making him uncomfortable. "What the hell are you two staring at me for?"

"Don't know about Sam but for me it's fun watching you squirm." Demon said before sipping his beer.

Sam snorted in amusement. "I'm just surprised, I guess. First you hate Demon and now you're screwing him on the hood of your car. It's kinda funny."

"We didn't have sex." Dean snapped defensively.

"Honestly, stud, I don't think Dean and I could ever actually have sex. He's dominant and I'm dominant when it comes to fucking. There's no way it'd work, we'd end up killing each other."

Dean grabbed a beer and joined them at the table.

Sam narrowed his eyes. "So... Does that mean I'm submissive?"

"Oh yeah." Demon took another swig of his beer, staring at Sam.

Sam sighed before he laughed. "That's just great. A submissive living with two dominants."

"Sounds like the plot of a fucking fantastic porno." Demon said seriously.

"How the hell can I be submissive? I'm a hunter for fucks sake!"

Demon snorted in amusement. He stood up and walked behind Sam, placing his hands on either side of him. He leaned over him and whispered in his ear, "What's the matter? Don't like being my bitch?"

Sam flinched and whined softly, the feeling of Demon over him, surrounding him, along with that word was beyond triggering.

"Demon... " Dean warned.

Demon snaked his arm around Sam's stomach and forced him to stand, shoving the chair away. "Remember, think of NOW. Not THEN." He whispered before rubbing his hands over Sam's chest.

Sam panted slightly and did as he was told. He focused on what Demons hands were doing and jumped when Demon ran a hand over his nipple.

"Easy, bitch." Demon whispered when Sam pushed against him.

Sam barely had time to flinch before Demon started rubbing his denim covered crotch. He groaned when Demon gently squeezed him there.

"That's it, relax. Good boy."

Sam didn't even react to the once triggering words. He moaned when Demon unzipped his pants and gripped his dick firmly. "You're my bitch, Sam. Whether you like it or not."

Sam had no time to react before Demon gave him a rough stroke, forcing a moan from him. His knees shivered at the ecstasy.

"Tell me, my little bitch. You like positive reinforcement now? Or still think it's degrading?" Demon rasped in his ear before giving Sam another rough stroke.

"It fucking rocks." Sam groaned, bucking his hips against Demons hand.

Demon smirked. "That's what I thought. Good boy." He brought his other hand to Sam's throat and squeezed. "This triggering?"

Sam shook his head as Demon continued rubbing him, gently now. "No."

"Good." He loosened his hand around Sam's throat. Demon chuckled when Sam grabbed his hand and groaned in frustration. "No hands, stud. Behave."

"Fuck that, harder damn it!" He growled.

Demons eyes hardened before he stopped stoking Sam. He squeezed Sam's throat again and yanked his head back. "Watch it, bitch. I don't have a high tolerance for bad boys."

Sam swallowed against the tightness on his throat. "Am I supposed to say 'Yes master' now?" He mocked.

Demon turned Sam around and shoved him on the table before he straddled the hunter. He glared into Sam's eyes. "You're pushing it, bitch."

Sam groaned in frustration before he grabbed Demons shirt and tugged the man in for a frantic kiss.

Demon smirked and snaked his hand over Sam's waist to rest over his open zipper, teasing the hunter.

Sam pushed his hips against Demons hand. He broke the kiss briefly to whisper, "C'mon Demon. Please?"

Demon nipped at Sam's lips and shoved his hand into Sam's pants to grip his dick firmly, giving Sam several rough strokes.

Sam groaned in pleasure, digging his nails into Demons bare shoulders.

"Come now, stud." Demon groaned before biting Sam's jugular hard.

Sam moaned loudly as he obeyed.

Demon ran a loving hand through Sam's hair. "Good boy." He kissed under Sam's ear and bit his ear lobe before pushing himself off of Sam and sitting in the chair next to Dean.

Demon smirked when he noticed Deans hard on. "Like what you saw?"

Dean swallowed. "You were so right about the porno thing."

Demon laughed and took a big swig of his beer as Sam finally sat up and got off the table. "Good thing this table's strong."

Dean smirked. "Actually, it's not. I kinda helped you out there." He snapped his fingers, releasing his supernatural support from the table. A huge crack appeared down the center of it.

Demon narrowed his eyes at Dean. "Does that count as a threesome?"

Sam and Dean laughed.

"I'm gonna count it." Demon declared before finishing his beer.


	26. Chapter 26

Next chapter will be posted on Friday.

*WARNING: Sexual violence

FYI: I do NOT write death fics, promise!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Demon glanced at the clock on the stove, his eyes widening slightly in surprise. "Guys, it's 1 am."<p>

"Guess that's why I'm so damn tired." Dean mumbled. "I'm going to bed. You coming, Sam?"

Sam yawned and nodded. He looked at Demon. "You sleeping on the couch?"

"Yup." Demon threw away their empty beer bottles and made his way to the living room. He laid on his side, crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"That's how you sleep? No pillow or blankets?" Sam asked.

"Yup. I'm a demon, Sam. I don't need or want that shit. Those are human comforts." Demon answered, not opening his eyes.

Dean walked past the couch. "Night."

"Yeah." Demon mumbled.

Sam followed Dean. He laid under the covers and yawned in exhaustion.

Dean laid beside him. He jumped when Sam wrapped his arms around him. "Your fucking hands are freezing, Sammy!"

"Deal with it." Sam muttered sleepily.

Dean smirked and wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulders, pulling him closer. Soon after he fell asleep.

Sam woke up with the feeling that something wasn't right. He untangled himself from Deans arms and got out of bed. He froze when he heard a noise. He picked up his demon knife from the nightstand and slowly stalked into the living room, following the sound. He froze when he realized the sound came from Demon, who was currently laying on his back on the floor.

Demons arms were at his sides, his hands fisting the carpet. His eyes were squeezed shut as moans of fear left his mouth. His head shook back and forth slowly as he pleaded with whoever was in his dreams. "No, no, no! I'll be good, just stop... " He panted and groaned in pain and fear.

Sam threw himself on the ground next to Demon, leaning over him. He grabbed Demons shoulders and shook him. "Wake up Demon! It's just a dream!"

Demon jolted awake, his eyes blood red from fear. He snarled and grabbed Sam's shirt, shoving him on the ground. He straddled the hunter and leaned in close to his face. "I'm gonna kill you for everything you fucking did to me, right after I give you every fucking ounce of pain you gave me."

* * *

><p>Before Sam could say anything Demon picked him up by his shirt and slammed him against the wall, knocking the breath out of him.<p>

Demon flipped Sam around quickly before tearing his pants and boxers off. He palmed the mans ass, still thinking he was in a torturous dream. "I'm gonna start where you started, Kent." Demon paused to shove a forceful finger inside Sam's ass. "Right fucking here."

Sam gasped and jumped as he was suddenly filled with intense fear. He tried to talk, to say something, but the fear silenced him.

Demon unbuckled his belt, the clinking sound giving Sam an adrenaline rush as his mind and body went into fight or flight. He yanked himself out of Demons hold, falling to the floor. He scrambled backwards, staring at the outline of Demons dark figure.

Demon chuckled darkly. "You won't get away, I won't let you. Just like you never let me get away." He slowly pulled his zipper down, the sound making Sam's heart race even more. He tried to force words out but all that escaped was a whimper when his back hit a wall.

Demon chuckled again. "Already crying? I always knew you were a useless coward." he stopped in front of Sam and stared down at the dark form for a moment before kneeling over him.

Sam slid to the floor, cowering on his side. He whined when Demon yanked him under him, he tried to say something but the lump in his throat made talking impossible.

Demon grabbed his throat forcefully. "Shut up!" He snarled loudly. "All the times you raped me, molested me, cut me, burned me, stabbed me, shot me, starved me, forced me to rape and torture others. You _deserve_ this, every painful moment. You _deserve_ every single second of pain I'm gonna give you... " Demon pulled out his hardened cock and rubbed it against the mans ass threateningly.

Sam jumped and tried to bolt away, clawing at the carpet desperately.

Demon grabbed his wrists and forced them behind Sam's back. He leaned over to whisper in Sam's ear. "And that pain starts now. I'm gonna fuck you dry until you bleed as badly as you've made me bleed." He reached under Sam and roughly grabbed his flaccid penis. "Then I'm gonna circumcise you like you did me, with a hot knife and not a single fucking painkiller. You're gonna relive my entire childhood, Kent, from _my_ perspective. Then, and only then, will I kill you."

Demon jumped when suddenly the room was filled with light.

"What the fuck?!" Dean yelled.

* * *

><p>Demon stared down at the brown mop of hair in front of him. He pushed the hair aside and met Sam's tear filled hazel eyes. "... <em>Sam<em>?" He gasped, jumping off him immediately.

Sam scrambled away, staring at Demon with wide terrified eyes. "What t-the fuck was that?" Sam panted shakily, the lump in his throat gone now that he was safe.

Dean got Sam a pair of jeans and tossed them to him before picking Demon up by his shirt and shoving him against the wall. "You better explain what that was, right fucking now." Dean growled menacingly.

Sam quickly put the jeans on, his eyes never leaving Demons now black ones.

Demon panted as his eyes became misty with tears. "I didn't know it was Sam. I thought... fuck." he ran his hands through his hair.

"What the fuck does that mean? Who did you think he was?" Dean snapped.

Sam stood up slowly. "He had a nightmare, Dean. He kept calling me Kent."

Deans eyes widened before they flashed black for a few seconds. His hands on Demons shirt loosened. "Kent was my... our... fake demon father."

Demon snickered sadly. "Yeah. Emphasis on 'fake'."

Dean slowly released Demon, suddenly realizing what the dream had probably been about. "He abused you."

"No shit Sherlock." Demon snapped defensively.

Sam cleared his throat. "Demon... fix your pants."

Demon glanced down before he quickly fixed himself and zipped his pants back up. He stared at Sam, his eyes full of sadness. "Sam... I'm so fucking sorry. I... I thought you were him. I... "

"I get it, Demon. I've had those dreams before. You wake up and think you're still there, still fighting." He paused and swallowed nervously. "I almost killed Dean once because I thought I was still with Zepar."

Dean nodded. "I remember that."

"Me too." Demon slowly approached Sam, who leaned away instinctively. Demon paused. "I'm so sorry, Sam. So damn sorry."

* * *

><p>Sam ignored his apprehension and engulfed Demon in a hug, the pain in the mans eyes was unbearable to Sam. "It's okay."<p>

Demon backed away. "No, it's not! I was gonna rape you, Sam! I was literally seconds away. Dean... " Demon swallowed, his eyes burning. "You were right, Dean. You called it, you always thought I would-"

"Shut the fuck up Demon! That was before I could read your mind! You didn't do this on purpose!"

"Does that fact matter? It still happened, I used my strength against him! I still traumatized Sam... and the shit I was gonna do... " Demon groaned and turned away, not wanting the two of them to see the tear that escaped his eye.

"Demon..." Sam placed a hand on Demons shoulder.

Demon backed away again. "Where are the cuffs?" he asked hoarsely.

Sam's eyes widened. "What? Why do you want them?"

"Why d'you think, Sam? To weaken me so I can't hurt you again. If it wouldn't have been for my supernatural strength you would've gotten away immediately and this never would've happened." Demon met Deans shocked eyes. "Gimme the handcuffs."

Deans eyes hardened. "No."

Demon glared at him. "Give me the damn handcuffs. _Now_."

"No, damn it! This was an accident, I know you won't do this again." Dean snapped.

"Accident or not, it happened." Demon stepped into Deans personal space. "Tell me something... If you hadn't walked in and stopped me and I'd raped Sam, would we be having this conversation about whether or not I need to be cuffed for his safety?"

Dean said nothing.

"Exactly. I've never slept before so I had no idea that would happen but it did. Now give me the god damn handcuffs, Dean!"

* * *

><p>Deans eyes shot up to meet Demons before he shook his head no.<p>

Demon narrowed his eyes in irritation before going through Deans recent memories. "Never mind." he mumbled as he pushed past Dean to enter the bedroom.

"Damn it, Demon! You don't need the handcuffs on!" Dean yelled, unable to stop Demon from reading his thoughts.

Sam followed Demon, entering the bedroom just as Demon pulled the handcuffs out of the nightstand drawer.

Demon went to snap them on but hesitated. He hated being vulnerable, and these cuffs made him as weak as he was when he was young. He saw movement in the corner of his eye, his head snapped up reflexively. He met Sam's worried eyes, a needed reminder of why he was doing this.

Sam shook his head. "You don't need to do this."

Demon swallowed nervously. "Yeah, I do." Seconds after he spoke the sound of cuffs closing rang through the room.

Sam winced slightly when Demons eyes shot red and he exhaled anxiously. The feeling of the cold handcuffs around his wrists made him nervous as hell.

"When is the angel returning?" Demon mumbled.

"A few days maybe. Why?"

Dean stepped up behind Sam. "I know why, and I won't allow it." He snarled, glaring angrily at Demon.

Sam glanced between Demon and Dean. "Someone wanna fill me in here?"

Dean glared daggers at Demon, who was staring at the floor, his head hanging in shame. "He wants to ask Castiel if it's possible to seperate us so he can kill himself without killing me."


	27. Chapter 27

Next chapter will be posted on Monday.

*WARNING: Serious Wincest, Sam finally conquers one of his greatest fears!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sam's eyes widened as he swallows nervously. "Well... That escalated quickly."<p>

"There's no way in hell I'll let Cas separate us if _that _is your plan!"

"I won't either, and Cas won't do it without my permission." Sam added.

"You boys underestimate me. I can be very... Persuasive." He smirked devilishly.

Dean read his mind quickly. "You're in cuffs, how could you possibly threaten Castiel?"

"I could tell him what happened here, and I could promise him it'll happen again if he doesn't do what I want."

Dean gritted his teeth in frustration, Demons plan could work. "Then what? You kill yourself? What about Sam? I thought you were gonna desensitize him or whatever so he could kill Zepar? Ya can't do that if you're dead, asshole!"

"You can do that."

"No, I can't. You know that. I'm not as dominant as you, I'm not good at pushing through his fear like you are. He'd get scared and I'd back off. You know it, I know it."

Sam looked at Demon pleadingly. "Don't do this, Demon. I need you, you can't kill yourself."

Demons eyes became shiny with tears before he snarled angrily and spun away. He bolted to the front door, slamming it shut as he left the house.

Sam went to follow him but was stopped by Dean. "Don't. He needs time."

Sam sighed shakily. He spun away from Dean to punch a hole in the wall. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have woken him up, I should've gotten you."

Dean wrapped Sam in a strong hug, ignoring his distaste for them. "This ain't your fault, Sam. Not in the least. This is Demons shit, he's gotta work through it. All we can do is help."

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean, tears falling out of his eyes. He borrowed his face in Deans neck before softly kissing and licking it.

Dean stiffened. "What're you doing, Sam?"

Sam slowly dragged his hand down Deans chest and stomach to his crotch. He cupped Deans dick, shivering in anticipation as he felt it harden.

"Sam..." Dean said warningly. He had no idea where the hunters mind was at, what he was thinking. He had just been assaulted by Demon, that had to have done something, brought shit up.

He grabbed Sam's wrist as the man started unzipping Deans jeans. "You sure about this?"

Sam nodded before getting on his knees.

Deans eyes widened. This wasn't right. "Whoa, hold on. Since when are you okay with this?"

Sam stared up at Dean, ignoring the nervousness of having a man standing over him. "Since now."

Dean ran a hand through his hair, sighing in frustration. "That's not how it works, kid. You aren't just one day okay with something, especially not after what you just went through."

Sam stood. "If you don't want this just say it, Dean."

Dean glared at him. "Don't start that, you know I want you. I just don't think you're ready for this right now."

"You had no problem with me doing this when I was drunk." Sam shot back.

"That was when Demon was still in my head. And that's bullshit, by the way!"

"Oh, sure, blame Demon!"

"Sam..." Dean sighed. "If it was any other time I'd be more than happy to let you suck me off, but you just got assaulted half an hour ago. I can't let you do this in good conscience."

* * *

><p>"I wasn't assaulted!"<p>

"Really? What's your word for it then?"

"Demon had a bad dream, he reacted when I woke him up. That's it."

Dean stared at Sam, not believing the guy for a second. "A reaction, huh? That's all it was? Didn't effect you at all?"

"I'm fine, Dean." Sam snapped before bringing his lips to Deans.

Dean backed away. "No, Sam."

Sam's eyes filled with hurt at the rejection. "Fuck you." he mumbled, turning away to leave the house.

Dean growled in frustration before grabbing Sam's arm, stopping him. "What if I trigger you?" He muttered in the hunters ear.

Sam pressed his ass against Deans hips. "You won't."

Dean groaned as he felt himself harden. Sam had never pressed against him like this before. "What're you doing?" He asked, his voice husky.

Sam grabbed Deans hips and pressed himself harder against Deans erection. He moved his hips back and forth slightly, arousing the demon further. "What do you think?"

Dean ran his hands over Sam's chest and stomach, groaning as the man teased him. "You sure about this?"

Sam nodded.

Dean pulled his and Sam's shirts off, throwing them on the ground. He gently kissed Sam's neck as he slowly moved the hand on Sam's stomach lower. He quickly unzipped the man's pants and shoved them and his boxers to the ground.

Sam gasped in surprise. His hands started trembling anxiously at the thought of what was gonna happen. He wasn't afraid of Dean, but what Zepar had done to him was still hovering in the back of his mind. So was the things Zepar had done when he looked like Dean.

Dean jumped slightly when he heard Demons voice in his head.

'You need to talk to Sam more or he's gonna have a panic attack. If you don't keep him focused his mind will drift back to the last time he was fucked from behind.'

Dean paused. 'If Sam can't do this then I'm gonna stop.'

'He _can _do it, you just aren't doing it right. Not for his mind.'

Dean gritted his teeth. 'If I'm doing it so damn wrong then you get out here and do it your damn self!'

The front door swung open. "Fine, I will!" Demon snapped verbally.

* * *

><p>He cautiously approached Sam. "You can do this, Sam, but you gotta remember what I taught you. Think NOW, not THEN."<p>

Sam nodded shakily.

Demon stepped closer, wrapping his hands loosely around Sam's wrists. His cuffs were gone for the moment, left on the porch so he wouldn't accidentally trigger Sam with the sound of chains clinking. He picked up the man's hands and placed them around his neck before sending a mental message to Dean.

'I'm gonna take care of him mentally, you take care of him physically.'

'Got it.'

Demon brought his hands to Sam's waist before giving the hunter a firm kiss. He nipped at his lips before melding their tongues together.

Dean knew Demon was distracting Sam so Dean could unzip and remove his pants without spooking the man. The sound of zippers still freaked Sam out, and after the incident Sam was probably touchier than normal at the sound.

Dean quickly removed his pants and boxers, getting no reaction from Sam who was being kept busy by Demons kiss.

Demon pulled his lips away when he noticed Dean was done undressing. He ran his hands up Sam's ass slowly. "You ready for this?" he whispered to the hunter.

Sam nodded, still panting slightly from the intense kiss.

Dean spit in his hand before applying it to Sam's hole. They had no _real _lubricant available at the moment, neither he nor Demon ever thought Sam would be ready for sex this suddenly.

Sam tensed slightly, his nerves flaring up as Dean touched him _there_.

Demon began nipping and biting his neck while he roughly stroked Sam's dick in an attempt to distract the hunters mind.

It worked, Sam's anxiety quickly left him as he was filled with pleasure.

"Who's touching you, Sam?"

"D-Demon." Sam gasped.

Demon stopped stroking him to slap his ass. "Who else?" He growled.

Sam jumped. "Dean."

"Good boy." Demon rasped.

Dean ran his hand up Sam's back over his shoulder. He kissed the hunters shoulder before bringing his lips to the man's ear. "You're doing good, Sammy."

Sam pressed his ass against Dean, all fear long gone. Fear had been replaced by a desperate need.

Dean chuckled. "You want this? Huh?" he whispered, teasing the hunter.

"Yes. Please, Dean." Sam moaned.

Dean brought his cock to Sam's hole, pausing to see the man's reaction as he pressed against his ass.

Sam moaned as Demon rubbed him gently while kissing his neck, the feather light touches driving him mad. "_Please..._" he moaned desperately.

Dean and Demon snickered.

'I think he's ready.' Demon sent through their link.

'Yeah, this is borderline torture now.'

Demon smirked as he kissed Sam's neck.

* * *

><p>Dean slowly pushed into Sam, groaning at the intense feeling.<p>

Sam panted and let out a low moan. He nearly came right then and there from the feeling of being filled. He laid his head against Demons shoulder, panting in ecstasy.

"Good boy, stud." Demon praised. He wrapped a firm hand around Sam's throat, mostly to keep track of his pulse but also because it had turned into a physical aphrodisiac for the hunter.

Dean slowly thrusted in and out of Sam, restraining himself. He wasn't gonna push Sam, that was Demons job.

Demon could feel Sam's pulse rising as he continued stroking his dick. He whispered in his ear, "Come for us, stallion." Before he nipped Sam's ear lobe harshly.

Sam gasped as he came, the small sting of pain from Demons bite pushing him over the edge.

Dean sped up his thrusts for a few seconds before he followed Sam. He panted as he laid his forehead against Sam's shoulder, his hands on the man's hips. Dean kissed his shoulder before slowly pulling out.

Sam's knees wobbled slightly, he suddenly felt really tired.

Dean pulled his pants back on, deciding to leave his shirt off.

Demon steadied Sam. "I think someone needs a nap to recharge." He smirked.

Dean smiled before grabbing Sam's arm, pulling the man against him. He wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulders. "I think Demons right, Sammy. Let's go lay down."

"'Kay." Sam mumbled, feeling exhausted.

Dean chuckled as he led Sam to their bed.

Demon watched them go. He was proud of the hunter, his stud, but he had a feeling that Sam still hadn't faced what had happened this morning. Demon shoved his hands in his pockets, ignoring his hard-on. He didn't deserve pleasure. He had done that for Sam, not himself. He hated to admit it but Dean was right, the guy had no damn clue how to talk Sam down from panicking. How to control his mind.

If it hadn't been for Demon that little porn scene wouldn't have happened, Sam would've gotten triggered. It wasn't Deans fault, to his credit the guy tried. He was the perfect choice physically for Sam's first consensual time in a while. He was slow, careful and gentle, excessively so... but mentally Dean just had no clue. It didn't surprise Demon at all, Dean had never been through sexual trauma.

Dean had no clue what was running through Sam's mind, what all the little signs were that indicated Sam was about to fall apart. Demon did, because he shared Sam's mind in a way. He knew all too well. He swallowed as his mind replayed this mornings incident. He had betrayed Sam, accident or not, and he deserved to die for it. No one would convince him otherwise.

* * *

><p>Dean tucked Sam in on his side before he quickly joined the still naked hunter.<p>

Sam hadn't wanted his pants back on, mumbling that it was 'to much work'. Dean had barely been able to clean the man up, he kept going for the door saying he needed sleep.

Dean wrapped Sam in his arms, burying his face in the guys hair. He still couldn't believe that had actually happened. That he and Sam had sex. Well, he, Sam and Demon. He frowned at the thought of Demon, of what the guy was planning. Dean was gonna talk him out of it, somehow. For now, though, he scooted closer to Sam, letting his eyelids slowly close as sleep claimed him and his hunter.


	28. Chapter 28

Next chapter will be posted on Thursday.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sam woke feeling hot, really hot. Like his skin was on fire. He quickly realized it was because Dean was nearly on top of him. He shoved the man off, causing Dean to mutter half asleep curses at him. Sam rolled his eyes and climbed out of bed. He went into the kitchen and quickly got a drink of ice cold water.<p>

Sam froze as he got the feeling he was being watched. He spun around and jumped in surprise when he saw Demon standing in the corner of the kitchen by the doorway, his arms crossed and re-handcuffed. "The fuck, Demon? You trying to give me a heart attack?!"

Demon's expression stayed blank and distant. "Sorry."

"Why are you standing there?"

"How are you feeling?" Demon asked, changing the subject.

"I'm fine, why?"

"Just wondering. No regrets about yesterday?"

"What about yesterday?" Sam stalled, not wanting to talk about this.

Demon rolled his eyes. "Don't be dense, Sam. Dean fucked you, I'm asking how you're handling it."

"I'm fine, Demon! I told you already... Why would I regret it?"

"Why do humans regret anything?"

Sam stared into Demons eyes, the distance and blankness there concerning him. Demon was acting... off. "Are _you _okay?"

"Why are you asking me that? I'm fine."

Sam slowly walked closer to him as he spoke. "Because you seem...off. Like you're not here."

Demon's eyes hardened to a glare. "I'm standing right here, Sam."

"I meant mentally."

"Don't start that shit." Demon growled.

Sam stopped a foot away from him. "Fine, I won't." He whispered before bringing his lips to Demons.

Demon stiffened. He slid sideways away from Sam, putting his back to Sam as he leaned on his hands over the sink. "Not now, Sam."

Sam's eyes filled with hurt. "Why not?"

"I'm not in the mood okay." Demon snapped.

"Since when?"

"Since now."

* * *

><p>Sam walked to Demon and ran a hand up his back to his shoulder.<p>

Demon growled, shoving away from Sam. "Would you stop!" He snapped loudly, glaring angrily at him.

Sam winced, he wasn't used to Demons anger being directed at him. "What's wrong?" He asked softly, concerned.

Demon chuckled, his eyes filled with anger as he glared daggers at Sam. "_Me? _What's wrong with _me_? What's wrong with _you_!"

"Huh? What did I do?"

"It's what you haven't done, Sam! How are you so okay with what I did to you?! How I nearly raped you?! How can you just brush that off like it didn't happen?!" Demon yelled.

"Demon, it was an accident and you didn't hurt me. Not really."

Demon laughed. "So because it was an accident that makes it okay? That's bullshit! You should be afraid of me, you should be angry! You should want me dead like you want Zepar dead!"

Now it was Sam's turn to get angry. "You are nothing like Zepar, Demon! _Nothing! _He hurt me because it was fun, because he liked it. You didn't even hurt me, you just scared me and you are obviously feeling guilty over it. That right there makes you ten times better than Zepar."

Demon snorted and shook his head in disbelief. He turned away from Sam, his eyes still full of anger. Mostly it was anger at himself.

Sam watched him. "You need to let this go."

Demon glared over his shoulder at Sam. "'Let it go'? Are you nuts? I can't just let this go! I _molested _you!"

"I got over it. If you don't do the same the guilt is gonna tear us all apart. You're already thinking of killing yourself!" Sam snapped.

Demon stared at the door. "Maybe that's the best thing. Tearing me away from you and Dean."

"It's not! Don't even think that!"

"It would keep you safe from me."

Sam suddenly bolted in front of Demon to stare him hard in the eyes. "Maybe I don't wanna be 'safe' if it means being away from you."

Demon opened his mouth to say something but was cut off as Sam kissed him.

Demon stiffened but didn't pull away this time.

Sam nipped at Demons lips, waiting for him to take control.

He never did. Sam suddenly felt anxious, why was Demon not taking control? Maybe he wasn't turned on enough?

Sam ran his hand down Demons chest to his hip. He ran his hand over Demons ass as he pressed his hips against the other mans.

Demon still stayed meek under Sam's touch, not moving or even participating much if at all. Demon wasn't even hard.

Sam pulled his lips away. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Demon replied, his voice emotionless.

"Why are you acting like this?" Sam questioned.

"I told you I wasn't in the mood." Demon snapped harshly, anger returning to his eyes. He yanked out of Sam's arms and walked out the door.

Sam's eyes burned with unshed tears. Was Demon not attracted to him anymore?

Sam jumped when he heard an angry growl behind him. He whipped around to see a pissed off Dean staring at the door Demon had just walked out of.

"How long have you been there?" Sam asked shakily, trying to hide his emotions from Demons rejection.

"Long enough." Dean growled. He couldn't describe how pissed off he was at Demon right now.

Dean walked to Sam and wrapped the hurt man in a hug. He knew Sam needed one, even if Dean did hate hugging.

"That had nothing to do with you, you know that right? He's going through shit right now." Dean whispered in Sam's ear. He and Demon were definitely gonna have a talk later.

Sam said nothing, he just buried his face in Deans shirt.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later Dean left the house. Sam had finally calmed down enough to chill and watch some TV.<p>

Dean found Demon handcuff-less leaning against his car... smoking a cigarette?

"Where the hell did you get that?" He asked, slightly disgusted.

"Store." Demon replied shortly before taking a long drag.

"What the fuck was that with Sam?" Dean asked, his eyes narrowed in anger.

"He wanted to get hot, I didn't. End of story."

"No, not end of story. You treated him like shit! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Demon threw his cigarette on the ground and stepped on it before pulling out a joint.

Deans eyes widened slightly is surprise. "Where the fuck did you get _that_?"

"The store." Demon said before lighting it and taking a very long inhale of the drug. He slowly blew out the smoke before replying, "I didn't feel like fucking Sam. Sue me."

"Ya didn't have to treat him like shit! I saw most of it, you wouldn't even let him touch you!"

"Maybe that's because I don't want him near me." Demon growled, the drugs making him a bit more open about his issues.

"Why's that? You said Sam's your mate, that you love him."

"Yeah, well. That was before."

"Before yesterday morning, you mean?"

Demon saw Sam step out onto the porch. His black eyes hardened, they were as cold as the arctic ocean. It's a damn good thing Demon was high because otherwise he might not have been able to dissociate himself enough to say the lie he felt he had to say to protect Sam. His eyes locked with Sam's desperate hazel gaze, "No, I'm talking about when you fucked him. I'm not interested in used ass. He's all yours, Dean-O."


	29. Chapter 29

Next chapter will be posted on Monday.

*WARNING: Mild Wincest.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Deans eyes turned black as rage ran through him. "You did <em>not <em>just say that!" He snarled menacingly.

Demon took another long drag from his joint. "Pretty sure I just did."

Dean was seconds away from punching Demon when he suddenly saw a mop of brown hair whiz by him.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Sam screamed, kicking and punching Demon wildly.

Sam got two punches to Demons face and a kick to his gut before Demon grabbed his throat and pinned him to the hood of Deans car. He used his powers to pin Dean to the ground as the man lunged forward to try and help Sam. "Stay!" Demon growled at Dean, his eyes red.

Dean stopped fighting for the moment. He knew no matter what Demon would never physically hurt Sam, not while he was fully aware of his surroundings.

Demon turned his red eyes to Sam's rage filled hazel gaze. Demon could see more than rage there, Sam was hurt. Shocked too. Demon groaned and ran a shaky hand over his face. There was a battle going on his head, on one side was the instinct to protect Sam from all harm and danger, himself included. On the other side was the desire to love and comfort his mate, to tell him that what he had just said to Dean was complete bullshit and beg, yes _beg_, for the mans forgiveness. He literally felt like he was being torn apart from the inside out.

Sam, who had been fighting to be free from Demons hold, stilled as he saw Demons distress. It made no sense to Sam. Demons eyes were also red, which Sam had figured out, meant that Demon was either really mad, really scared or was experiencing a trigger from his past. "Why are your eyes red?"

Demons gaze snapped back to Sam's when he spoke. His eyes turned back to black as he dissociated himself from the situation, his emotions turned off like a switch.

Sam's concerned gaze turned into a sharp glare when he saw Demons eyes become cold and distant again. He knew what was coming.

* * *

><p>"I just said I don't want your used ass and all you care about is how I'm feeling? That's pathetic, Sam." Demons voice was icy and mocking. He knew how to play the bad guy all too well.<p>

"You're really easy to read, you know that? Maybe not to others, but I _know you_. I can see what you're doing now, and I'm not buying it." Sam replied, his voice raspy with anger.

Dean sat up, watching the exchange. He decided to let Sam handle this. Honestly, Dean had no idea what to do. This issue was between Sam and Demon.

"Do you? Are you sure you aren't seeing something that's not there so you won't have to face the fact that I'm not attracted to you anymore? That I don't want you?"

Sam felt Demons hand fall away from his neck. He stood straight, locking eyes with the man. "I'm sure of it. Your eyes were red, Demon, and I saw your face. You can't hide everything, not from me. I'm your mate, remember? I know you."

Demon snickered. "My eyes were red because I was angry. You attacked me, you don't think that'll piss me off?"

"That wasn't all of it. I saw your face, you're lying. This is all a lie because you think you need to protect me. It's not gonna work, I'm not going anywhere and neither are you."

Demon sighed and rolled his eyes. "Why can't you take the fucking hint? I do not want you anymore! I'm not attracted to you and I feel _nothing_ for you! Did that make it through that thick head of yours?!" Demon snapped loudly.

Sam ignored the burn of tears in his eyes. He knew Demon was lying but damn, the guy knew just the right words to say. Sam slowly pulled out his hunting knife, a plan forming in his mind. He looked at Dean, "Go in the house. No matter what, don't interfere."

"Sam..." Dean said somewhat nervously.

"Do it."

Dean sighed and went in the house. He hoped whatever Sam was doing wasn't stupid.

"Alright, Deans gone. What your-" Demon froze when Sam sliced his arm open with the knife.

"What the fuck?!" Demon growled.

"You claim you don't care about me. I'm just giving you a chance to prove you're telling the truth." Sam gasped painfully. Blood was gushing down his arm to a quickly growing pool on the ground.

Demons eyes flashed red as panic overtook him. "Why the fuck did you do that?! D'you wanna die?!"

"Why not? You don't care, remember?"

"DEAN!" Demon screamed, rushing to Sam's side. He put pressure on the massive gash, slowing the flow of blood.

"He won't come, remember?"

"Sam, drink my blood! It'll heal you!" Demon bit his arm hard enough to make it bleed.

"No."

"What?! Why?!"

"Not until you admit you were lying."

"Sam, damn it! I was lying, now drink!"

"And you gotta promise to stop acting like this or I'll do it again, I swear I will." Sam was beginning to pale from the blood loss.

"Yes! Fine! Now _drink!_" Demon cried desperately, shoving his arm in Sam's face.

Sam drank the blood. Almost instantly the gash began to slowly heal, the bleeding stopping completely.

Sam pulled away, falling to his knees from weakness.

"You lost to much blood, it'll be a couple hours before you're back to normal." Demon rasped, his voice full of emotion and relief.

* * *

><p>Demon grabbed Sam's shirt, yanking the man up so they were face to face. "Why in the <em>fuck <em>did you do that?!"

Sam smirked. "To prove you were lying."

Demons red eyes widened. "Are you serious?! You nearly killed yourself to prove I was lying?!"

Sam shakily pushed away from Demon to lean on Deans car, his arm now fully healed. "I couldn't take it, Demon. I just couldn't. You..." Sam fought back a sob. "... You made me fall in love with you. To hear you saying this shit and see you pushing me away... it was killing me." He locked eyes with Demon, tears making his eyes shine. "What I did just now, slicing my arm open, it hurt less than what you've done to try and push me away. It needs to fucking stop, Demon!"

Demons eyes were still red and filled with fear. "Okay, Sam, I get it. Don't do that again, for fucks sake! I thought you were gonna die!"

As Sam's words fully registered in Demons mind, his eyes flashed back to black. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it would hurt you that badly."

"I assure you, it did." Sam snapped.

Demon sighed, his black eyes full of shame. "Well, I'm gonna take a page outta Deans book..." He stepped back and spread his arms wide. "Do whatever you want to me... as revenge or whatever. I won't get mad, I promise." Demon lowered his arms as Sam looked him over.

"Seriously?" Sam questioned.

"Seriously. Whatever you want. Punch me, kick me, stab me with the hunting knife. Whatever. I won't get mad or stop you."

Sam took Demon by surprise and shoved him to the ground. He quickly straddled the man before he slammed his lips to Demons, letting all his anger and frustration show in the kiss. He roughly ran his hand down Demons chest and abs to his groin.

Demons eyes shot red and he let loose a loud demonic snarled. He reflexively grabbed Sam's arm hard, the veins in his arm popping out.

"Demon..." Sam panted as the kiss was broken.

Demon slowly relaxed his arm until he was finally able to pull it away. "Sam..." he warned nervously.

"I know... but you pushed me when I was afraid. Maybe now it's time I push you." Sam kept his eyes locked with Demons red ones. They were so full of fear that Sam questioned if this was right. Then he remembered how he had once felt the same way about many things, and this was how Demon had cured him of his fears.

Sam brought his lips back to Demons, this time making the kiss soft and gentle. He placed kisses along Demons jaw until he came to his ear. "Trust me, like I trusted you." He whispered softly.

Demon panted nervously at the thought of what Sam wanted to do. "Did I piss you off t-that much?" Demon cursed himself as he heard his words stutter from fear.

Sam pulled back to stare down at Demon, his expression was of shock and hurt. "Fuck the deal, Demon! This is about us being able to trust each other again. If you don't trust me enough to do this then say no."

* * *

><p>Demon swallowed anxiously, his eyes still red. "This has nothing to do with trusting you, okay? I've never been touched down there by anyone but... <em>him<em>. I don't know if I can just ignore the instinct to protect myself."

Sam brought his face closer to Demons so their noses were touching. "I'm willing to give it a shot if you are. It's up to you."

Demon swallowed again. He averted his eyes as he gave a quick nod and tightly fisted his hands in Sam's shirt.

Sam brought one of his hands to Demons face, forcing the man to meet his eyes. "Look at me." He whispered.

Demon obeyed, cursing himself for it. His fear had turned him into a coward.

"What was that thought?" Sam asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Huh?"

"You just got a wicked pissed off, disgusted look on your face. What were you just thinking about?"

"Wow. You really can read me can't ya?"

"Quit stalling." Sam snapped.

"Fine!" Demon growled. "I was thinking about how much of a fucking coward I am, okay? Ya happy?"

"You're not a coward, you're a survivor. And this is one of your battle scars, one that maybe I can help you get rid of."

Demons eyebrows raised. "Wow, that's deep."

"I'm serious you ass!" Sam snickered.

Demons eyes hardened. He slapped Sam's ass hard, making the man jump in surprise. "Watch it, boy."

Sam glared at him. "And here I was thinking I was the top for once."

Demon snickered. "You might be on top of me but I'm still the more dominant one here, stud."

Sam smirked when Demon called him 'stud'. He hadn't heard that pet name in too long.

"You ready for this, _master_?" Sam said mockingly.

Demon smirked at Sam's obvious attempt to keep the mood calm. "Very funny."

Sam's face sobered. "Seriously, you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Demon sighed, fisting his hands in Sam's shirt again.

Sam started gently kissing Demons neck, adding a bite here and there. When he heard Demon moan softly he slowly ran his hand down the mans side to his hip. He paused before rubbing his hand over Demons denim covered dick.

Demon jolted away from the light touch as though he had been electrocuted. He snarled, sounding like a feral animal, his eyes nearly glowing red with fear and anger.

Sam brought his eyes to meet Demons. "Shhhh, it's me. It's not Kent, it's me. You know me, Demon. You know I won't hurt you."

Demon was panting heavily, his heart racing as adrenaline filled his body. He felt Sam's shirt tearing as his hands gripped it to tightly.

Sam gently cupped Demons dick. He slowly rubbed it, trying to give the man pleasure so he had something else to focus on.

Demons eyes were full on glowing red as he snarled and rolled Sam over on to his back. Demons eyes looked so distant, like he wasn't even here anymore.

* * *

><p>"Demon, it's me. It's Sam. You're safe, I promise." Sam brought his hand away from Demons crotch. He had pushed to fast.<p>

Demon was full on triggered. He no longer saw any color other than red. He was snarling demonically, his eyes resembling a neon red traffic light. He couldn't focus on anything, he could only _feel_. The feeling of male hands holding him down, stroking him, fondling him as he begged for it to stop. The same hands striking him if he cried when it all became to much.

"Demon, come back to me. It's okay, I swear. It's okay." Sam repeated soothingly. He brought his hand up to Demons face.

Demon flinched violently, rearing up on his knees to roughly grab the hand. Hands were bad, hands caused pain. _So_ _much pain..._

Sam winced slightly at the somewhat painful grasp Demon had on his wrist. "Demon, hey, look at me. Demon, look at me!" Sam yelled in an effort to get his attention.

Demon glared down at the male below him. This wasn't the male that hurt him. He was familiar... so familiar...

"You're safe. It's Sam. Remember?"

Sam... yes, Sam. His mate. Demon glanced around. They were alone. He slowed his breathing until the red drained from his vision and he could think again. "... Sam?"

"Yes. You're safe, Demon. I'm so sorry, I pushed you to fast."

Demon just stared at Sam, still panting slightly.

"Can you let my wrist go?"

Demons eyes shot sideways to stare at his hand squeezing Sam's wrist. He couldn't even feel it, it was numb. His entire body was numb. He slowly opened his hand, releasing Sam's wrist. "S-Sorry." he rasped.

"It's okay, it's not your fault."

Demon wanted to get up so he wasn't straddling Sam anymore but his legs just wouldn't work. They were numb, like everything else. He slid off Sam to sit on the ground instead. He stared blankly at the dirt, his still red eyes wide.

Sam sat up. "I'm sorry. I should've listened to you."

Demon slowly shook his head. "No. I should've known better. He hurt me too bad, so bad there's no way to fix me." He slowly raised his anxious, desperate eyes to Sam's. "I'm not as strong as you. There's no healing this battle scar, Sam. He broke me."


	30. Chapter 30

Next chapter will be posted on Thursday.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Dean was watching from the kitchen window. His hand was on the door knob, his eyes pitch black, as he watched the tense interaction. He was feeling some of Demons emotions now that the guy was too freaked out to hide them from him anymore. Demon was scared, petrified might be a better word. Dean groaned as he felt another wave of fear shoot through him when Sam tried to touch Demons face.<p>

He was a second away from breaking his promise to Sam and bolting outside. Demons mind was gone, stuck in the past. Dean wasn't experiencing Demons flash back personally, but he was feeling the emotions they were causing Demon, and they weren't happy emotions. Deans black eyes dissapeared as Demons emotions revved down a bit. His heart was racing, he could only imagine what Demon himself felt.

Demon couldn't stop the flinch as Sam kneeled in front of him. He was still stuck in the past a bit, still expecting a hit or an unwanted touch. All his bravado was gone for the moment.

Sam slowed his actions when he saw Demon flinch. He knew this feeling of helplessness, of fear. Of wondering when the next hurt would happen. His eyes filled with sadness for the man in front of him. "That's not true, you're one hell of a strong man. I haven't been through as much abuse as you have, Demon. I don't know all of what they did to you, but you told me the run down when the... 'incident'... happened. Remember?"

Demons eyes widened slightly. He _had_ told Sam. He had thought it was Kent at the time but... He had said so much then. To much.

"You shouldn't have heard that." Demon mumbled.

"I'm glad I did." Sam replied, gently laying a hand on Demons shoulder.

Demon winced slightly, still coming down from his attack. "Don't pity me." Demon growled, shoving the reassuring hand off. "I hate pity."

"I don't pity you, I admire you." Sam replied.

Demons eyes widened in shock as he stared at his mate. "How can you admire me? You can't even touch my cock for fucks sake!" Demon snapped.

"Look how long it took for me to have sex again, to be able to accept a simple touch. You... You've gotten over some of your trauma faster than I ever did." Sam said.

"Don't sell yourself short, stud. You're so brave... Braver than I am."

"Shut up! You're brave! Everyone gets over their shit in their own time, in their own way. I just pushed you to fast." Sam slowly moved his hand to Demons neck. "I'm not as sensitive as you, remember? I had no idea that was to fast for you. We'll get over this hurdle... together." Sam smirked. "Maybe Dean could help us."

Demon smirked and chuckled. "I'm not so sure about that." He laughed.

"Why d'you say that?" Sam questioned.

"Dean probably hates my guts by now, after what I said to you... "

"He'll get over it. I did."

Demon scoffed, "Yeah. Right."

* * *

><p>Sam narrowed his eyes in response.<p>

Demon groaned and sighed. "Don't give me that look, damn it! You know how Dean is about you, way over protective. He was ready to kill me when I said... what I said. I'm sure I'll get a punch in the face or the silent treatment for a few days, complete with the ominous stare of death."

Sam snickered before standing up. He held his hand out to Demon. "Come on, I'm sure leaning on his car isn't helping matters."

Demon took it. "Yeah, you're probably right."

Sam opened the front door to find Dean leaning against the kitchen counter, his arms crossed. "You okay?" He asked.

"Fine."

Dean gritted his teeth angrily. "Nice little _plan _you had there."

"You saw?"

"Yup."

"It was the only thing I could think of, Dean."

"Really?" Dean growled as his eyes flickered black. He slowly stalked closer to Sam, ignoring Demon completely. "Why is it that all of your _brilliant _ideas involve you potentially dying?"

"I dunno. It worked, that's all I care about." Sam gulped nervously, Dean hadn't been this pissed with him since Demon had emerged.

Dean was close enough now that he grabbed Sam's shirt to stop him from backing up. He yanked the man in closer to him. "Quit trying to get yourself killed, you hear me?" He snarled as his black eyes glared into Sam's.

Sam nodded quickly, averting his eyes.

Dean gave him a quick kiss on the lips, making it last just long enough to wake up Sam's body. He pulled away and turned around to glare daggers at Demon. "As for you... " Dean quickly approached him.

"Here we go... " Demon mumbled, bracing himself for a hit.

It didn't come. Deans black eyes dissapeared to show his normal green ones, filled with anger and concern as he invaded Demons space. "You ever shut me out again I _will_ hit you, understand? That wasn't fucking cool!"

"Yeah, sorry." Demon mumbled, feeling ashamed. He knew Dean would never admit it, but he could feel it now. When Demon had shut him out it had made Dean feel... alone.

"You fuckin' better be." He snapped.

Suddenly, Dean felt a presence behind him. He whipped around to see the angel.

Castiel's eyes widened in shock as he looked between Dean and Demon several times. His eyes met Sam's, "What the fuck?!"

Sam snickered. "Wow, Cas. Never thought I'd hear you drop the f-bomb."

Castiel kept his hand on his angel blade, not sure what to expect. "What the hell is this?"

Demon cleared his throat. "I'm Deans demon half. I believe the last time we saw each other was when Sam handcuffed me to the bed in a not so sexy way."

"You're Deans demon half? How the hell is this possible?!" Castiel kept his hand on his blade, not quite sure what to do here. All he knew was this had never been heard of, at least not by him.

"I'm more demon than human so I'm powerful enough to... leave, I guess would be the right word." Demon was now openly staring at Castiel's hand that was gripping his blade.

* * *

><p>"How can you two survive apart?" Castiel's eyes were darting between them somewhat nervously.<p>

"We're still connected. We can read each others minds, feel each others feelings if we choose to. We're apart but still together, if that makes any sense. And if one of us dies, the other does too. So stash the blade, angel boy." Demon snapped. He was feeling seriously uncomfortable right now. That angel had a blade that could kill him and, as far as he could see, he was considering using it. _So _not cool!

"I'll 'stash it' when I'm ready." Cas growled as he glared daggers at Demon. "Why don't you 'stash' your black eyes?"

"I can't. I guess blacks my natural color since I'm more demonic than human."

Castiel got a confused look on his face. "But you're blond... "

" ... And?" Demon questioned.

"Who the hell ever heard of a blond demon?"

Sam and Dean busted out laughing. Demon was less than pleased. "I may be blond but at least my daddy doesn't control my every move, choir boy."

"Hey now... " Dean put a hand on Demons shoulder as he got in between him and the angel as they all felt the tension level rise. "Let's just relax here, okay?"

Demon moved around Dean as he circled the angel slowly, like a predator. He looked him over, slowly.

"You come near me and I _will _kill you, demon." Castiel snapped warningly.

Demon bit his bottom lip. "That's a damn shame because you are one sexy angel."

Cas blinked several times. "What?!"

"How did you know my name, anyway? I didn't tell you."

"You're name?" Cas questioned again, still thrown off by Demons comment.

"Yeah, 'Demon'. That's my name."

"You're a demon named Demon." Cas snickered. "Not very creative, are you?"

"I'm plenty creative, baby. Trust me." Demon growled as he checked out Castiel's ass. "Damn, you are one fine piece of angelic ass. I'll give your daddy one thing, he knows how to make his boys."

"Sam, seriously!" Cas whined.

Sam and Dean could barely control their laughter at the look on the angel's face.

"Demon, quit being such a horn dog!" Dean snapped as he tried unsuccessfully to sound serious and _not _laugh.

"Fine, fine." Demon replied as he went to rejoin Dean at the kitchen table. He sat down still checking the angel out. He let out a groan as a thought ran through his mind.

Dean narrowed his eyes. "Aw, really? I'm staying outta your damn head until he leaves!" Dean complained, his voice filled with disgust.

"What?" Sam chuckled.

"You don't wanna know." Dean sighed.

"What is he thinking?" Castiel questioned curiously.

"I was thinking about what it would be like fucking that virgin ass of yours, Castiel_._" Demon rasped seductively.

Castiel glared at Sam and Dean as he pointed a finger at Demon. "Control him or I'm outta here!" He yelled.

Sam was laughing hysterically at this point.

"Dude, seriously. Enough harassing the angel." Dean snickered.

"Fine, I'm done. For now." Demon replied.

"I take it you came here for a reason?" Dean asked as he stared at Sam, who was still laughing hysterically. "Hey, peanut gallery! Control yourself!"

Sam chuckled before wiping his watery eyes. "S-Sorry." He snickered before clearing his throat. "Okay, I'm good."

"Yes, I did. Though now I seriously regret it." Castiel was glaring at Demon, who was still checking him out.

"Demon!" Dean growled loudly, snapping Demon out of his trance. "Go chill in the living room if you can't control yourself!"

"Sorry." He said before getting himself a beer and chugging half of it.

"Anyway, business." Dean looked expectantly at Castiel.


	31. Chapter 31

Next chapter will be posted on Monday.

*WARNING: Wincest!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Castiel sighed sadly. "You- or whoever spoke to me last time I was here- was right. There's no way Sam and I could possibly kill Zepar on our own."<p>

Demon scoffed. "It took you _this _long to find that out?"

Castiel glared at him. "Very few know of Zepar, and even less were willing to speak of him."

Demon slowly stalked closer to the angel. "And I suppose believing me from the get go was out of the question?"

"You expected me to believe your word? You were insane that night! An animal!"

Demon snickered, his black eyes shining. "You ain't seen shit, angel."

Castiel stiffened. "Is that a threat?" He growled.

Demon gave a cocky smirk. "More like a promise." He replied as he walked past the angel and pinched his ass.

Cas jumped away, his eyes filled with anger. He wrapped his hand around his blade. "Touch me again and I'll kill you!"

Demon growled seductively. "You like knife play? I can work with that... "

"ENOUGH!" Dean shouted, fed up with Demons game.

"Nobody's killing anybody!" Dean glared at Cas.

"Or fucking anybody!" Sam growled, glaring at Demon. He was fed up too, and a bit jealous.

Demon laughed. "Alright boys, relax. So, back to Zepar. All of us, together, can take him down. I know Dean and I can, anyway... " Demon paused when he noticed how tense Sam was. He leaned towards him. "I promise you, you'll be the one to take his life. If you want to."

"You're damn right I want to!" Sam snapped. He dreamed about it almost nightly now that Zepar no longer tortured him in his sleep.

"You're kidding, right?" Dean asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"No, I'm not. I'm dead serious." Demon replied.

"We need to talk." Dean stood up.

"I don't think-"

"_Now_."

Demon sighed and followed Dean to the living room.

Dean turned to face him. "What in the fuck are you thinking?! Zepar could kill him, or worse! I don't even want him there at all! He should stay here, where it's safe!"

"That's not gonna happen, Dean. You know that. Sam needs this."

"What the hell does that mean? 'He needs this'?"

Demon sighed and averted his gaze. He licked his lips nervously. "You've never been abused, Dean. You don't know what it's like, knowing that the person that hurt you is out there, living, breathing, still able to hurt you. I do." He brought his now red eyes up to meet Deans. "I didn't _have_ to kill Kent that night. I _needed_ to. I needed to know he couldn't find us and hurt us again. Or hurt others, and I couldn't feel safe knowing he was alive. I know I left some of the minor beatings to you but..." Demon sighed anxiously before averting his eyes again. "I knew Kent more... intimately. I know what Sam feels, what he thinks, when it comes to this... " He paused to meet Deans eyes again. "Sam _needs_ this, to feel safe again. This is more than revenge, this is about him getting himself back from that bastard."

"Sam's got us, he knows we'll protect him."

"It doesn't matter. Look how powerful we were back when I killed Kent, yet I still... " Demon sighed warily, hating to admit this fact. "I still feared him, even as I ripped his heart out. You need to put your shit aside and let him do this."

Dean placed a reassuring hand on Demons shoulder. "I know that shit was hard for you to admit. Thanks for telling me."

Demon nodded, feeling awkward.

"If anyone asks, this chick flick shit didn't happen." Dean said firmly.

"Damn right it didn't!" Demon snickered.

* * *

><p>They returned to find Castiel gone.<p>

"Where'd he go?" Dean asked.

"He'll be back in two days. Said he needed a break from a certain sex addict." Sam snapped.

Demon laughed.

"What the hell was that, anyway? Me and Dean not enough for you?"

"Relax, stud. I like watching the angel squirm but I'd never fuck him. To many daddy issues." Demon smirked as he came up behind Sam and placed his hands on the mans ass. "You jealous?"

"Maybe." Sam mumbled.

"Don't be. You're my stud, always will be." Demon whispered in his ear as he slid one hand to the front of Sam's pants to rub his dick.

Sam groaned softly.

"That's my boy." Demon growled as Sam hardened under his touch. He snickered when he saw Dean grab a beer and leave.

Dean figured they needed some alone time so Demon could make up to Sam. He needed to think of a game plan anyway.

Demon gently pushed Sam face first against the wall as he unzipped the mans jeans. "How far you wanna go, boy?" Demon rasped.

Sam was already panting from need. "All the way."

Demon ran a hand up Sam's back to his head, grabbing a fist full of his hair. He jerked Sam's head back so he could nip at his ear and neck. "You sure? I can't be as gentle as Dean."

Sam pressed his ass against Demons hard on, making it clear what he wanted.

Demon growled as his eyes filled with lust. He released Sam's hair to wrap around his throat, his thumb on Sam's pulse. Demon shoved Sam's pants down forcefully before unbuttoning his own. "Last chance to back out, stud."

"Please, Demon... " Sam moaned.

Demon spit in his hand before rubbing it on the head of his cock. He growled as he kissed the mans shoulder blade, giving it a bite before he shoved balls deep into his mate.

Sam gasped as pleasure and a bit of pain seared through him. He moaned loudly as Demon began stroking his dick roughly.

"Good boy." Demon praised as Sam relaxed. He began thrusting in and out of him, slowly at first.

Sam reached back to grab Demons hips without thinking.

Demon snarled as he grabbed Sam's hands and forced them to the wall. "Keep them there, or I stop." He snapped angrily.

Sam nodded, unable to form words.

Demon bit his neck hard as he roughly drove into him.

* * *

><p>Sam moaned and threw his head back against Demons shoulder, his hands fisted against the wall.<p>

Demon slowed as he ran gentle kisses over Sam's neck. He tightened his hold on the mans throat when he felt his pulse rise.

"Don't you come yet, stud. I ain't done with you." Demon whispered harshly in his ear.

He pulled out and grabbed a fist full of Sam's hair. He pulled him away from the wall to bend him over the kitchen table. Demon smirked when Sam groaned in frustration. He ran kisses up Sam's back to his shoulder before whispering, "Patience, bitch. Learn it."

"Fucking, bitch. Learn it." Sam snapped back.

Demon bit Sam's neck hard enough to leave marks. "Don't be so bitchy, stud. You were the one that got jealous, I'm just trying to show you how much I cherish you." Demon said somewhat mockingly.

"Screw that, fuck me!" Sam growled.

Demon chuckled. "If you insist." He replied before shoving into Sam.

Sam moaned as he pushed back against Demon.

Demon gave Sam's dick a rough stroke, making him come. Demon followed him after a few quick thrusts.

Sam went limp on the table, his legs barely keeping him standing.

Demon laughed. "You just pass right out don't ya?"

"Shut up." Sam muttered, already half asleep.

"Let's get you to bed." Demon hauled him up before walking Sam to his and Deans room. "Shit." he mumbled.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Dean needs to sleep with you, remember?"

"You can sleep with me." Sam offered.

"No. No way! Not after what happened. Plus, I do _not _cuddle!"

"Demon, please? I'm tired. C'mon, it'll be fine."

Demon sighed and groaned in frustration before pulling the handcuffs out of his pocket. "Fine. But I'm wearing these."

"If you're okay with that." Sam mumbled, his face now buried in the pillow.

Demon snapped them on quickly, trying unsuccessfully to hide his anxious red eyes from Sam. He laid down in Deans spot.

Sam wrapped his arms around Demon, snuggling up to him.

Demon stiffened warily.

Sam sighed sleepily. "Even cuffed you can kick my ass so chill. I won't do anything anyway, you know that."

"Yeah, I do. Old habits just... die hard I guess."

"You'll kill 'em faster if you face 'em." Sam mumbled almost incoherently, his eyes closed as he was nearly asleep.

Demon smirked. "Yeah, maybe." He replied thoughtfully. "Go to sleep already."

He snickered when he heard Sam let a soft snore loose a moment later.


	32. Chapter 32

Next chapter will be posted on Thursday.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sam was woken up by groaning sounds of pain and fear. He rolled over quickly to see Demon rolling his head back and forth on the pillow, his eyelids pinched shut tightly.<p>

"Noo. No touch-" He groaned again, his hands tightening into fists.

Sam sat up. "Demon, wake up!" He shouted. When that didn't work he grabbed the mans shoulders and shook him hard. "Wake up!"

Demons eyes shot open, glowing red with fear. He cowered away from Sam, who was leaning over him, his cuffed hands covering his face protectively.

"No, no, no, no, no." Demon repeated over and over.

Sam backed off, giving the man some space. "It's me, Sam. He's not here, Demon. You're safe, I swear!"

Demon ignored him, still repeating the word 'no' over and over.

Sam grabbed Demons wrists, forcing the man to look at him. "Look at me! Kent isn't here, you're safe."

"S... Sam?" Demon asked warily.

"Yeah. You're okay."

Demon let loose a relieved sigh before his red eyes hardened. "Sorry. That shouldn't have happened." He said, his voice rough as he pulled his wrists out of Sam's hands and got out of bed.

Sam stared at him in surprise. "Don't apologize, you can't control it."

Demon said nothing as he took the handcuff key out of his pocket and uncuffed himself. He stored them and the key in his pocket.

Sam got out of bed. "It's okay, you know. I had nightmares too. It's perfectly natural-"

Demon whipped around, his eyes still glowing red. "Shut up! That didn't happen, understand? _No one_ hears about that." He snapped.

Sam tensed. "I wasn't gonna tell anyone. Who is there to tell, anyway? Dean? He won't-"

Demon lunged at Sam, grabbing his shirt and yanking him closer so they were face to face. His red eyes glowing with rage and a hint of fear. "Don't tell _anyone_. Not Dean. Not the angel. _No one._" He growled menacingly.

Sam gulped. "Got it." He whispered nervously, his anxious eyes searching Demons.

Demon sighed as the scent of Sam's fear invaded his nostrils. He loosened his grip on Sam's shirt as his eyes slowly turned back to black, the anger leaving his face to be replaced with shame. He tried to think of something to say, to explain what had just happened, but decided against it. The less Sam knew about his fucked up head the better. He laid a gentle kiss on his mate's lips before letting him go. "Go find Dean."

* * *

><p>Sam quickly left. That was the first time in a while he'd felt afraid of Demon. He had no idea why the guy was so afraid that Dean might find out he had a nightmare. Cas he understood, but Dean? They were in each other's head all the time! Why would Demon care so damn much?<p>

Dean was sitting on the sofa watching TV, a beer in his hand. He glanced quickly in Sam's direction. "Hey."

"Hey." Sam breathed, still feeling a bit shaken.

Dean suddenly lost focus in the show he was watching as he looked Sam over. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Sam quickly replied before briskly walking to the kitchen. He grabbed a beer and took a big swig from it.

"Nothing's wrong, huh?"

Sam jumped, unaware that Dean had followed him. "That's what I said." He snapped back.

"So you always drink beer like that?"

Sam didn't answer.

"Alright, I'm not usually down with this sharing and caring shit but something is obviously bothering you so sit and spill." Dean said as he sat at the kitchen table.

"It's none of your damn business Dean! Let it go!"

Deans head snapped back. "Wow. Whatever it is really pissed you off, huh?"

Sam sighed in irritation before running a hand through his hair. He tensed when Demon entered the room, immediately quieting and lowering his eyes instinctually.

Dean narrowed his eyes at the sudden change in Sam. "Hey Demon. You know what's bothering Sam?"

Demon shook his head as he searched the fridge for food. "No. Why? What's up?"

"Why don't you tell me?" Dean said, his voice hardening.

Demon straightened and shut the fridge before leaning on it. "What's that supposed to mean?" He growled back.

"I dunno, you two sleep together, I hear yelling, then Sam comes out of the bedroom all upset. Now he's acting afraid of you. Care to explain?"

Demon snickered. "Are you high? Sam's not afraid of me."

Deans eyes shot to Sam before returning to Demon. "You sure about that?"

Demon finally looked at Sam, really looked at him. Sam was trying to hide it, but Dean was right. He wouldn't look Demon in the eye and was leaning away from him. His entire posture and body language was nothing but submission from fear. "Sam?"

Sam forced himself to relax as he raised his eyes and tried to appear casual. "He's wrong, Demon. I'm fine, just tired is all."

'What the hell did you do?!' Dean yelled at Demon through their link.

"Fuck off, Dean!" Demon verbally yelled.

* * *

><p>Sam jumped before realizing Dean must've said something through their link.<p>

"You did something... " Dean growled as he stood.

"He didn't, Dean. Really. I just had a bad dream is all." Sam lied.

Dean tensed. "A Zepar dream?! How?! Demon slept with you!"

"No! No, like a normal bad dream."

"Oh." Dean sighed in relief. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll get over it." Sam shrugged.

Demon stared at Sam, unable to pull his shocked eyes away. Sam was scared of him, yet he was lying for him.

"I'm taking a walk." Sam said suddenly before quickly leaving the house, open beer in one hand and two closed ones in the other.

Dean sighed. "One of us should go with him."

"I'll go." Demon replied before following Sam.

Dean returned to his TV. He shook his head slowly and snickered, there was always something.

Sam was ten minutes into the woods and halfway through his third beer before he finally realized someone was following him. He pulled out his demon knife and spun around. "Who's there?!"

Demon slowly stepped out from behind a huge oak tree. "A few beers on an empty stomach and you lose all your instincts."

Sam tensed and quickly stashed the blade. He said nothing as he took another sip of his beer.

Demon stared at him, being sure to keep some distance between them. A scared and buzzed Sam was gonna turn out one of two ways, he'd either be nervous and flightier than a young deer or pissed and aggressive as a bear fresh outta hibernation. Either way, he wanted to keep his distance.

"What d'you want? I didn't tell him shit." Sam slurred slightly.

* * *

><p>Demon didn't know what to say. Sam had seen him at a very weak time, he <em>hated <em>that Sam had seen him like that. He had been weak before around others and had paid dearly for it, he would _never _be weak again. Sam or not. He had blown up, lost his shit. That had been wrong, he had never meant to take it out on Sam but he had panicked. Part of him, the dark part, was glad that Sam feared him. The man had seen him vulnerable way to many times, that wasn't good. Not in Demons mind, it was bad. Dangerous. The rest of him hated to see his mate so scared of him. He was supposed to protect Sam, not scare him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have freaked out on you this morning."

"Whatever." Sam scoffed.

Demon narrowed his eyes. He knew Sam was drunk but usually a drunk Sam was a brutally honest Sam. "Why do you say that?"

"Because you're not sorry. If I wasn't such a fucking pansy you would've never apologized. Don't lie, I know it's true!"

Demon kept quiet, Sam was right. If he hadn't of become afraid, Demon would've never apologized.

Sam slowly walked closer. "Why did you freak out so bad?"

Demon rolled his eyes. "Do we have to do this?"

Sam was now face to face with Demon. He wrapped his arms around the man and planted a kiss on his lips.

Demon growled softly as the taste of beer filled his mouth.

Sam quickly grabbed the handcuffs and key before he locked the cuffs on Demons wrists. He quickly pocketed the key and stepped back, smirking, his pupils dilated from the alcohol.

Demons eyes shot red. "What the fuck is this?!" He snarled.

"Revenge." Sam replied before shoving Demon to the ground.

Demon glared up at him. "What the fuck does that mean?!"

Sam straddled him, causing Demon to tense nervously. "You think I don't notice that every time you have an incident you freak out after? Well I'm pretty fucking tired of it! You force me to show and deal with my weaknesses, so now I'm doing the same to you."

"Sam, don't! Don't do this okay? I'm sorry, I won't lose it on you again, I swear!"

Sam leaned over to kiss Demons neck, his breath smelling of alcohol. He loved feeling like this, no fear. No nothing. Everything was numb, numb was so good.

"Sam, stop."

Sam pulled Demons shirt up to kiss his stomach. "God you're so fucking hot." Sam mumbled.

* * *

><p>"Sam, listen to me! I'm not kidding, stop it!" Demon snapped, his voice a bit panicked.<p>

Sam didn't even hear him, he was too focused on his task at hand.

Demon shoved at Sam's shoulders. "Knock it off!"

Sam growled and shoved him back. "What's your problem?!" He snapped.

"I don't wanna do this, damn it!"

"Why not? We've kissed and shit before!"

Demon glanced away, he _really_ didn't wanna talk about this.

Sam rubbed his hands over Demons abs. He frowned when Demon flinched and sucked in a nervous breath. "What's wrong?"

"Just get off me." Demon snapped.

Sam shook his head. "Not until you tell me what's wrong."

Demons red eyes darted to Sam's anxiously. "Get the fuck off me, Sam! _NOW!_" he yelled.

Sam shook his head again. He bit his lip as he stared at Demons abs. He ran a finger over Demons belt.

Demons red eyes widened. "Don't! Sam, come on!"

"Tell me." Sam said in a sing song voice.

"No! Get off me!"

"Are you really gonna make me make you tell me?" Sam paused. "That was kinda confusing."

"It's none of your damn business!"

"Actually, it is. You know everything about me. _Everything_. Yet I don't know jack shit about you. Not enough, anyway. And we're supposed to be mates, dude! I should know this shit about you! Tell meee."

"No! Now get _the fuck off me!_"

Sam played with Demons shirt before he took out his hunting knife.

Demon stilled, his eyes wide. "What're you doing?" He asked softly.

"Relax." Sam slurred slightly before slicing Demons shirt off. "There, much better." He said as he sheathed the knife.

"Sam, don't make me beg you. Get off!"

Sam ran his hands over Demons chest before he leaned down to run kisses over it. "Not until you tell me." Sam sang.

"Why are you doing this?" Demon asked, his anxiety rising as Sam's kisses went lower and lower.

* * *

><p>"Because I'm tired of you keeping secrets! It isn't fair, and after that shit in the bedroom you owe me. Plus I lied to Dean for you so you owe me twice. It's one simple question, Demon. Why are you scared right now?"<p>

"Fuck you, Sam!" Demon roared.

"Okay." Sam shrugged before he went about slowly untying Demons belt and pants.

"SAM STOP! PLEASE!" Demon begged frantically. "I'LL TELL YOU! JUST STOP!"

Sam stopped, Demons belt wasn't even undone. He stared at Demon expectantly.

Demon averted his red eyes and mumbled something.

"Can't hear you." Sam said.

Demon sighed shakily before replying, "It's b-because you're on top. And I'm weak form the c-cuffs."

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Sam said as he unsteadily stood up.

Demon unconsciously cowered as Sam stood over him. He flinched when Sam tossed him the key before he quickly uncuffed himself.

Sam was stumbling back to the house when suddenly he was spun around and punched hard in the face.

He shook his head before staring up at Demon. "What the fuck." He mumbled as blood gushed from his nose.

Demons fists were clenched, his eyes glowing red with anger and betrayal as he forced himself to stop at the one punch. He felt like laying into Sam, beating the fuck out of him until he passed out, only to heal him with his blood an do it all over again. He forced himself to back away as he shut his eyes and attempted to dissociate himself from his emotions. A minute later he opened his now dull black eyes to stare down at Sam, who was still lying on the ground. "When you sober up, you're probably gonna wanna talk to me. Don't." He snapped before walking towards the house.


End file.
